Beyond the Looking Glass
by Captain-Snow-Bug
Summary: Of all the things Anna Summers expected to run into at Hogwarts, the elusive Elsa Anderson was not on the list. Apparently Anna wasn't on hers either. Hogwarts!AU Elsanna
1. Owls

Anna had decided years ago that Anderson Manor was not a bad place to live. Sure she was the only other child running the halls and therefore lacked anyone else to shoulder the blame of scuffed floors and broken artifacts that seemed to constantly be in her wake. But life wasn't bad. Her position on the ladder of kitchen apprentices had risen over the six years she had been employed by the family from peeling vegetables to baking. Anything that involved chocolate and sugar was a good place to be according to Anna.

Mr and Mrs Anderson were mysterious and rarely seen but they were kind and Anna suspected they were the driving force behind the mysterious appearances of dolls and sweets to pop up around the home throughout the years. The toys certainly would not have belonged to anyone else. The only other remnants of a child were the Anderson's daughter Elsa who had been frozen into an oil painting in the picture room next to her parents. But that had been years ago, when the girl was only eight. She must be at least twelve now Anna reckoned. Not that any of the staff would say anything about the absent girl.

Instead Anna found herself in the picture room staring at the light brush strokes around a pale face and almost white hair. Piercing blue eyes that looked almost bored bore back as Anna fabricated her own stories of the girl's whereabouts. While most of them were overly elaborate involving trolls, dragons and even a few knights in shining armour Anna still found herself curious. The never changing image of the girl her only friend.

Life at Anderson Manor wasn't bad, it was just boring. Then she turned eleven and everything changed.

There were many owls around Anderson Manor but it had never occurred to Anna for one to act as a postman. Yet there was one tapping against the small window near her bed with a letter attached to it's leg much like a carrier pigeon. Confused but more curious Anna tugged at the thread releasing the letter from the bird. Hooting softly at her the owl took off scattering some stray dirt.

In hindsight Anna supposed she should have seen this coming. The butler Kai always seemed to appear whenever something was about to get broken. And no matter how many times something did accidentally get broken Greda always found a way to mend it. Even the Anderson Family always seemed a bit too well put together and all knowingly mysterious.

Although in all fairness Anna had chalked the four elders up to just being well that, old and boring. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone other than her friends, the pictures.

Regardless the following weeks had been a blur. Mr and Mrs Anderson who had never previously paid particular attention to her suddenly took great interest in Anna. Dragging in a stuffy old man with many measuring tapes and a very sour disposition if anyone wanted to ask Anna about it.

Anna had never had anything tailored to herself before, always just been given clothes that seemed almost like new but a year or so behind what fashion dictated. Dresses were to be worn not to be bothered over in her opinion.

Yet this stuff man who probably had a name but let's be honest his ridiculous mustache and large nose were much more interesting to gawk at when he was busy measuring the length of Anna's fingers or how far her nose was from her shoulders.

After much too long, but in reality had probably only been five minutes the man huffed a response and uttered some numbers to Mrs Anderson who was busy rattling off a list of things to Gerda from the letter that Anna had really yet to see.

"Yes Percy, whatever you seem fit. You are the expert." Mrs Anderson replied with her bell like voice. "Greda, she'll still need a cauldron and some wormwart."

Anna tried not to gawk at Mrs Anderson. Gerda the head housemaid had scolded her many a times over that throughout the years. "What is all that for? Are you going to eat me? Because I swear the broken vase in the entrance way wasn't really my fault and the suit of armour that was decapitated … well it's not like there's a severed head lying around somewhere."

"Enough Anna." Mrs Anderson scolded lightly. Her expression slightly amused but only slightly.

Anna immediately silenced. Knowing from experience her name was most often uttered with a sigh of frustration than not.

Then the stuffy man, Percy Anna supposed, opened up the lid on his dirty old trunk. It's weathered appearance stood stark against the polished floors of the room. Then leaning down toward the bottom Percy just about disappeared. Anna looked back briefly to see if anyone else took notice of this as Percy reappeared with a pile of black robes.

"These should do quite nicely, I believe." His old Scottish accent so different from the one's Anna was used to hearing. "Good luck Miss Summers." And with that the man packed up his trunk and left. Anna stood in holding the pile of clothes handed to her.

"H-How did he do that?"

Gerda cast Mrs Anderson a weary look before backing out of the room. Sizing the young girl up, Mrs Anderson pulled the garments from her hands and placed them on the table behind her. "Anna, do you know why you were brought to this home six years ago?" Her voice was overly gentle, as if she wasn't sure how to talk to a child.

Anna nodded, very familiar with this story. "When my parents," She grimaced. "passed, they sent me here because Mr Anderson and my father were good friends."

Mrs Anderson nodded. "Yes, they were the best of friends a long time ago. They met at school, the same one which you will be attending in a few days."

"Did you go there?" Anna interrupted. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Yes I did. You were never told because it is of the utmost importance that only certain people know of it's existence."

"And why is that?" If it weren't for the sincerity in her voice Anna would have been convinced Mrs Anderson was about to play a prank on her.

- break -

"Because it is a school where boys and girls study witchcraft and wizardry." Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

She was back in the picture room pacing widely. Having just recounted the whole past few days to her friends. Head hanging off the back of the couch Anna tugged absentmindedly at a pigtail. "I wish you could come with me Elsa. . . And you as well Joan." She added remembering the french warrior on the opposite wall.

But neither Joan of Arc or the Anderson's daughter replied. That was to be expected though.

"Gerda says the carriage will take hours to get there. I have all sorts of weird things to take with me like a telescope. And so many books. I hope they don't make me read them, there's almost no pictures in any of them."

Despite her slight complaining Anna was about to bubble over with excitement. Sure enough exactly three days later she was on the doorsteps bouncing eagerly from foot to foot waiting for the large carriage to arrive.

Gerda had informed her that another boy her age, by the name of Kristoff, would also be making the journey with her. The possibility of a new friend already caused a small squeal of delight at the sight of horses coming down the gravel path.

"Behave dear." Gerda warned her pulling the small girl into a tight hug.

"Don't I always?" Anna replied cheekily before quickly wiping the smirk off her face at seeing Kai's not quite as impressed reaction.

"We wish you the best of luck Anna." Mr Anderson said gravely and not as formally as normal. A true smile graced his otherwise stoic face.

Anna smiled brightly. "Thank you."

The bright red wheels of the carriage looked very smart against it's black exterior. With one last energetic wave Anna stumbled toward the steps and clamored up into the compartment. Her trunk was lifted, with magic she noted, on top.

"Hi! I'm Anna Summers. Are you going to Hogwarts to study magic?" Anna's eyes widened comically. "U-ugh unless you aren't going to Hogwarts and in that case I didn't say anything because people aren't supposed to know. I'm just so excited to be going outside.. It's like my first time outside the gates and I really just want to have an adventure."

The blond haired boy sitting across from her stared back silently.

"So uh yea, I'm Anna. Did I say that already?"

- break -

Fortunately for Anna, Kristoff warmed up to her when she revealed the chocolate she had stashed. He shared exuberant stories of dragons and trolls in an effort to speed up the otherwise long and uneventful ride. She wouldn't mention it to the bored looking boy, but it had helped calm her nerves at seeing the massive caste and sheer number of students.

"So as long as I don't get S-s-slthernd." She whispered sliding onto a bench with the other newcomers.

"Slytherin."

"That's what I said, pay attention. I'm fine?"

"Basically."

Anna assumed Kristoff nodded his affirmation but her eyes were still glued to the large black hat at the end of the Great Hall. The large feast in front of her forgotten, replaced by the fear of being sorted incorrectly.

Behind the old hat the headmaster was droning on about rules. Anna was uninterested. There was no way some forbidden forest could possibly be scarier than an angry cook waving a meat cleaver or Kai when a stuffed deer head magically fell off the wall. Although in hindsight that made a bit more sense.

"And so as an experiment to appease the Ministry, all first year students will obtain a second year as a mentor. These of course will be chosen once you have been sorted I suspect. And with that, on with the sorting."

Cheers erupted from the four tables and Anna smiled in spite of herself. Finally. Anna was ready to get this overwith.

"Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Well that was fast." Kristoff grinned goofily grinned. "Wish me luck."

Hopping up from the bench. Kristoff strode toward the formidable hat without a care in the world. Pulling the hat on top of his head, Anna watched in wonder as the hat rearranged itself into a face.

"I certainly smelled better things than you boy." The hat croaked. A murmur of chuckles was directed towards Kristoff's red cheeks. "I feel bad for your mates. But noble you are.

Gryffindor!"

A cheer went up from the far table as Kristoff walked over, chest puffed out much too far for his small frame. Anna hid her smile behind her goblet of pumpkin juice.

Recognizing her name would not be called for a while Anna turned back to the piles of food in front of her. There were piles of dainty pies, wheels of cheese and an entire roast that needed her immediate attention.

"Anna Summers."

Anna's hand slipped, her forehead crashing into her dinner plate. A Yorkshire pudding flying into the air.

"Anna Summers."

Peeling a potato skin off her face, Anna's widened eyes honed in on the old man who had called her name. His twinkling eyes boring knowingly at her. Anna gulped as she stumbled out of her seat and down the cobbled tiles. She chanced a glance behind her but the girl was obstructed by other students. Now would be a great time not to trip.

Gingerly placing herself on the stool, a black fabric slipped on her head and promptly down over her eyes.

"A trouble maker I suppose." The hat grumbled.

"Please don't put me in Slytherin." Anna mumbled quietly. "I promise I'll be better."

"No, not Slytherin, but maybe Ravenclaw."

Ravenclaw, well it was not Ravenpaw then. Anna grimaced, the smart house sounded boring.

"Alright, not Ravenclaw. Hmm a heart as pure as gold. You would do well."

"Where?"

"Patience is something that should be accounted for. Or a lack of one..."

"Which one?" Anna barely concealed the whine from her voice.

"Alright, alright. Gryffindor!"

"Ah yea!" A voice rang out that sounded a significantly like Kristoff's. Anna didn't care in that moment. Her world in a daze she wandered over to the table that was quite literally greeting her with open arms.

It was everything she had dreamed off, day and night for years. To have a family, even a pseudo one such as this. A wide grin plastered on her face Anna tried to soak it all in at once. The rest of the sorting completely lost on the girl who excitedly introduced herself to anyone and everyone. Every single one of her fellow housemates almost as excited as her.

"This is the best day ever!" Anna cried pumping a fist in the air. Kristoff steadying her when she jostled into a few other students as they left the hall.

"Alright you trouble-some students. I am the one, the only, Flynn Rider. Don't you forget it." The charming boy smiled at the first years around him. "As official Head Boy, it is my job to."

"Eugene. You're a second year, and certainly not Head Boy." A girl rolled her eyes playfully at him and dragged him off toward the stairwell. Anna marvelled at the sheer length of her blonde hair.

The first years nervously laughed as the actual flustered boy in charge made an appearance. "Stick close please, and I'll show you to the common room."

Anna meandered after them trying to take in all the paintings at once. She had to be imagining things. These pictures blew the ones at home out of the water. They moved and actually talked back. Mouth falling open as a witch waved at her from atop an eagle, but it had a horse's body.

So distracted she didn't even realize she had stopped walking, until a mass crashed into her.

"Hey." Anna cried out trying to mask her embarrassment. Turning to face the person Anna felt her heart stop. Standing in front of her was a ghost. It had to be. The world slipped away as Anna's still opened mouth closed itself only to open it again. Standing in front of her was the girl from the portrait. Standing in front of her was Elsa Anderson. Anna took a deep gulp. She did not look pleased.

This has been republished. It honestly needed some serious grammar work. Don't know how you lot made it through the first time.


	2. Memories

Thoughts and musings: Tumblr domain - captain-snow-bug

Thanks to Rapier Of Flames for calling out my blatant continuity error. It has been fixed. Second years mentor firsts.

* * *

**Memories**

Everything is big to a six year old. The capstone pillars seem to stretch for miles and they are so thick that Anna is convinced not even Kai who is as large as a bear could wrap his arms around them. Not that he would ever try Anna thought stubbornly. Kai was above such childish behaviour. And so should Anna. At least that is what he girl was pretty sure he was droning on about. She had lost interest very quickly in his monotone drawl and had become much more interested in whatever delectable scent was wafting from the Kitchens where she was supposed to be. But no one, not even Gertra, seemed to understand the sheer torture of peeling vegetables all day, or the agony of having to stir the stew over that hot cauldron. The Kitchens had become immensely boring as soon as Anna had been barred from the sweets and pastries that would taunt her evermore.

A sharp whack to the head brought her back to Kai who has miraculously stopped his diatribe. "Miss Summers," Kai sighed in a reserved and tired way. Anna noted she seemed to have a talent for drawing that sigh out of her elders. "May I remind you, that while you are an employee of Mr Anderson, you are first most a tangible act of kindness from his Grace to your late Father and should behave as such? It would be wise to not forget the generosity bestowed upon you."

The thinly veiled mask of attention slipped from the girl's face. It seemed to be a weekly reminder mixed in with the almost daily scolding that not only was Anna orphaned but that her established presence in the Anderson Manor home was due completely to the two men having been good friends many years ago. And so with her parent's passing a year ago, Anna had found herself an apprentice to the Kitchens cooks.

"Yes Mr Kai." Anna responded in her best grown-up voice. It is unbecoming to cry as Gerda told her many atimes. "I'll try harder."

Spying the tears threatening to spill over such large teal eyes the Butler's resolve faded. "Run along then little one. If the Kitchen has failed to miss you yet, I am certain they shan't not any time soon." Hardly believing her luck the Butler was rewarded with a few gaps in an otherwise wide smile at his change in heart. Before he could regret it Anna half skipped half skidded down the long marble corridor in a timely escape. "Miss Anderson, please walk through the rooms." Kai called after her in a loud but not shouting voice. Kai was to proper for such loud words. with a dignified clearing of his throat and the straightening of his jacket lapels the man went about his way.

Meanwhile Anna flew through lesser used wing trying to further avoid the Manor staff. She knew when to consider herself lucky. Having vacated the presence of Kai though had done nothing to relieve his unknowingly harmful words from echoing around her otherwise empty head. While Anna could remember very little except her father's warm laugh or her mother's gentle hands sweeping through short locks of auburn hair the girl was acutely aware of their absence. Her loneliness went unattended as much of the staff were either childless or left when their chores were completed to return to their own families. The deep throbbing in her chest only aided in spurring Anna faster toward her sanctuary.

The cold formal rooms of the ground floor were meant for holding entertainment and as such were large and devoid of a warm fire unless such company was present. The picture room though on the first floor was never cold. It's deep green wallpaper and dark wood floors cut from trees hundreds of years old were the true home of little Anna Summers. The deep green and purple couches in the Anderson family colours were soft unlike the oak stools of the Kitchens.

A chubby hand stretched up toward the polished brass doorknob and Anna propelled her small weight into the no longer intimidating door. Gliding open on well polished hinges Anna release an audible and unconscious sigh of relief at seeing the familiar room.

That is until pale blue eyes met her own teal orbs. Anna froze much like the many people behind the frames she had come to adore. One small hand still grasping the doorknob behind her Anna gazed into the calm eyes of Elsa Anderson. It was not every day, in fact it was never, that Anna was in the same room let alone the same wing as the Anderson family. Despite the supposed friendship between their fathers the Anderson family was nothing but quiet, reserved and mysterious. And with the few social cues that a six year old possess Anna was quite unsure how to react. So she elected to do nothing, even close her mouth which was still in the middle of a sigh.

Elsa ever poised and regal, even for a nine year old, neatly folded the book in her lap. Delicate and pale hands settled on top of the tome which Anna suspected did not contain any pictures. Her royal blue dress was in pristine condition and fit her like a glove.

Anna did not fail to notice her muted blouse and ill fitting forest green skirt were wrinkled. Subconsciously running a few fingers through her hair she noticed the flour and grass stains marring her attire. Elsa was poised and collected, Anna was quite literally a mess. A red tinge the same colour as her hair stretched across her ears in response.

"Did you need something?" Elsa spoke. Her voice was soft but clear, much like a bell.

Anna's eyes skipped down from blonde hair bound neatly with a headband to Elsa's eyes which were squinted slightly in mild interest.

With the spell broken, Anna quickly shook her head. "N-No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to look at the paintings. I didn't realize you were here." Afraid of offending the girl Anna scurried on. "Not that it's bad you were here, or I was avoiding you, I just don't want to be a bother because you see". Anna trailed off seeing the blonde hide her smile behind a small hand. Her shoulders shaking from silent laughter.

Immediately Gerda's mantra taunted Anna. "The Anderson family is private and does not need pestering by small children, especially ones who find it so inclined to break everything they touch."

* * *

The memory came rushing back to Anna. Her lungs seemed to collapse. How could she have ever forgotten? She had known Elsa Anderson. Heck, they had shared a living space. Well as much of a space as a Manor Home could offer, which was a lot considering how massive the home was and how few people had actually lived there.

But none of that mattered. Here in front of her stood a living, breathing, despite older version of the girl she had once known. Where had those memories gone? When did this beautiful girl get replaced a portrait she had stared at everyday for years. Ok, maybe that part didn't need to be repeated.

"Anna?"

Puberty begun to take ahold of Elsa's voice. Anna marveled at it's lower timbre without the childish innocence. It was soothing and seemed to make the cacophony around her fade to a dull roar.

"H-Hi. Uh, yea, that's me. Anna. Anna Summers." A deep blush swept across her face, effectively stopping her splutter.

Elsa said nothing more. Her face morphing from confusion to something Anna couldn't quite pinpoint. Elsa's features softened. Her eyes were glossy as if she wasn't currently operating in the present.

"Oi first year." The Gryffindor Prefect clapped Anna on the shoulder. "Let's go. We have better places to be than ogling at 'em Ravenclaws." With his hand still attached to her shoulder the boy headed back toward his charges.

Anna's feet refused movement causing her to be partially dragged away her eyes locked onto Elsa's face who was still locked out of the present. "Elsa." Anna called out to her. Hogwarts students bustling past them as the world came crashing back. Elsa's head snapped up, and her eyes knit together in a frown. Shaking the thoughts from her head, her face slipped into a cool mask. Without so much as acknowledging the younger girl she turned and headed in the other direction.

"Hello? Earth to Anna. Do you copy?" Kristoff laughed clocking Anna lightly upside the head.

"Uh, yea sorry. I just, I." Anna paused unsure of herself. Unsure of what or really even who Elsa Anderson was. Was it acceptable to refer to her as Elsa? Outside the Manor walls the pretense of a title wasn't necessary, yet Elsa had commanded every bit of authority her parents did.

She lightly shook her head and plastered a smile to her face. "I'm alright." She decided, giving up on the puzzle that was Elsa Anderson for now.

Kristoff rewarded her with a beaming smile. "Good, because if you suddenly turned into a girl, I don't think we could be friends. Which means you'd never learn the password to the common room."

"Nah that's fine. Wait what?"

"This is the Gryffindor common room." The Prefect who had yet to obtain a name exclaimed rather dramatically and proudly. A broad sweep of his arm gesturing toward the warmly lit room.

When had they gotten here? Gryffindor common room as it was referred to was very unlike Anderson Manor with it's imposing yet cold floors and pristine colours. Gryffindor common room was warm. The cosy and homely furniture was a nice way of saying worn down. Gerda would have had pitched a fit, Anna noted. Unlike the green and purple of her old home, this was decked in a deep red with golden accents. Anna wondered if her hair would blend in to the faded wallpaper.

Speaking of hair,

"What did you mean by that? I am a girl thank you very much" Anna pestered Kristoff in a hushed tone.

"Shh, I'm listening."

"No you're not."

"As Headmaster announced earlier you shall all receive a mentor for your first year to assist you in keeping points for our house. We will not be losing this year." The boy continued blatantly ignoring the two in the back of the group.

"Is he that old guy?" Anna asked.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Yes, now pay attention."

"Your mentor is a second year…" The Prefect droned on.

"Ooh, an older student." Anna blurted out.

"and will be your guide through the year. So mind your manners."

"So like a new best friend!" Anna continued. Turning to Kristoff he shook his elbow. "This is so exciting!"

* * *

"Elsa!"

"Elsa come back." Six year old Anna called. "I give up. You're the best hide and seek player ever." A pause. "And the best friend ever." Anna huffed. Joan the portrait would be offended if she heard that. But rules, Elsa's rules, dictated that best friends aren't pictures on walls, and that the older one always gets to hide first.

Anna pulled a set of green drapes away from a wood paneled wall searching for the nine year old. Sighing in frustration Anna pushed her small fists against the curtain roughly shoving it back into place.

A soft giggle broke Anna's thoughts of pulling apart the elaborate couch. Elsa was in the center of the room one delicate fist near her chin.

"How did you get there? I just looked there!" Anna exclaimed in confusion. Her voice rising an octave.

Elsa simply shrugged in a very unlady like manner. "You didn't look hard enough I suppose."

"I think you cheated."

Elsa balked. With strict tutors and manner lessons, _cheat_ was not a word she was accustomed to hearing and one she found she disliked very much. "I did not."

"Then why are you so good?" Small arms crossing tightly over her chest Anna pouted. She may not be able to outsmart the older girl but she knew that her puppy dog eyes and scrunched nose would always trump Elsa's sense of morals and rules.

Sure enough, the resolve faded from Elsa. A small lopsided smile replacing her previously stoic expression. "Magic." Anna did not look impressed with her explanation. Annoyance still clearly written on her face although her arms did sag a bit. Elsa tried again.

"Do you want to hide this time?"

A peel of laughter escaped Anna's mouth before she could stop it. "No cheating." She exclaimed trying to sound serious.

Elsa simply smiled, casting the younger a knowing smirk before heading toward the door. A string of numbers spilled from her lips and Anna didn't waste a second scampering out in front of Elsa and into the next room.

* * *

"Alright, alright, thanks Henry huffypants." The boy from earlier, Eugene, said pushing his way past the older boy who did in fact look very full of air as his cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "I'm Eugene, where is this Kristoff Bjorger…"

Kristoff strode forward. "Bjorgmans. It's an old Norse name."

"Yea, ok cool. Dude we're gonna get you a better one." Eugene clapped Kristoff on the shoulder and tugged him toward one of two stairwells toward the back of the room. "Now, don't you be callin' me Eugene. I'm Rider around here. Flynn Rider."

Anna laughed. This was going to be great.

"Anna Summers." A voice stated, more so than asking. Anna turned energetically toward the noise. "Hello. My name is Susan Whitehall. It'll be my responsibility to keep you out of trouble I suppose."

Susan Whitehall. Anna could live with that.

"But not to much trouble I hope." Anna smiled deviously back.

Susan ruffled her dark robes which were void of any wrinkles and the black shined darkly against her regal looking red tie. Her wavy hair almost shined black against a pale face. Anna was distracted by it. Certainly if tugged it would spring back into place without a second's notice.

"All trouble will be avoided. I don't need a distraction. Follow me please."

Apparently Susan's fun hair did not correlate with her personality. Maybe, her hair sucked all the fun out of her. Anna chuckled at the thought.

Susan glanced back with striking green eyes. Anna immediately let face fall to a more neutral state. Satisfied her new mentor led her toward the other stairwell.

"First year, first floor." Susan stated, stopping at the first door. "Tomorrow I will show you to your classes."

"But courses don't start for two days though." Anna stuttered.

"Precisely." Susan replied. "You need to start preparing now. I suspect you have yet to crack a book."

"Well, uh no." Anna said wringing her hands. "But I did crack a bookshelf once." A hopeful smile at her chance at humor. "Apparently sliding through the library was harder than it looked."

Susan was unphased. "That sort of behaviour will not be tolerated here." She sounded an awful lot like Gerda in one of her moods, Anna noted. "I will see you at breakfast. Good evening Anna Summers."

Well that went well.

Chancing a glance at her textbooks Anna sighed. Her curiosity with magic subsiding as the reality of school crashed around her. At least there were other people, and most importantly, albeit unexpectedly, was _her_.

But Elsa hadn't dawned the crimson tie of a Gryffindor. She had a dark blue one. A Ravenclaw. That old sorting hat had bumbled on about them being smart or something. Anna rolled her eyes. Of course Elsa _Anderson_ would be smart. An Anderson wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor with Huffy Henry and Snobby Susan.

Anna chuckled. Snobby Susan. She'd have to tell Kristoff that tomorrow. At least he was almost normal.

But Anna herself was loud, crass, and an all around rebellious mess. Or so Kai had said once, or twice. But Anna was pretty convinced there was always a poorly concealed smile behind his words. Not that it mattered.

Elsa was an Anderson. She'd never have been sorted to Gryffindor, just as Anna would never have a Ravenclaw.

But being here. Finally seeing her, and not just staring at a portrait was awakening old memories. Memories Gerda had sworn were just _dreams_. Somewhere in that hazy mist Anna was convinced Elsa was there. Elsa Anderson, the perfect juxtaposition of those few dreams and a stoic portrait.

Whatever it was, Anna would puzzle it out. She would uncover Elsa Anderson.


	3. Mentor

Thoughts and theories on captain-snow-bug (tumblr)

* * *

**Mentor**

Susan Whitehall is not a talker. Fortunately, Anna Summers is. The eleven year old interpreted any and all silence from the older girl as approval for her to keep speaking. Over the past hour the two had wandered through the majority of the castle and Anna's entire life story. Anna herself considered this a personal best considering all the interpretations from Susan about learning room names and particular pieces of history haphazardly adorning the walls.

Much to Susan's chagrin, this prompted many questions from Anna, few of which were relevant. Despite the purpose of the tour being toward Anna's academic betterment there was an endless stream of 'what's that?', and 'can I touch _that_?'. Susan quickly discovered this could temporarily be stalled by appealing to the girl and answering her. Albeit, the more intelligent questions not involving such childish actions. Susan elected to inform Anna of history and architecture, occasionally delving into culture of the wizarding world.

"And that's why first year's are not allowed to have pets." She concluded.

Anna nodded politely having given up on listening as soon as she realized she could not adopt the wandering cats. And yes that included the really fluffy looking tiger one.

The two had arrived at the edge of the castle. The grey stone giving way to lush green grass that descended down a hill and toward a great lake, which Anna was informed is not used for swimming… even during warm months, or someone's birthday. She was also informed this rule was not likely to change and she should stop asking.

"Is that a forest?" Anna asked, her eyes having reached farther down the grounds. "Is that part of Hogwarts?"

"No. It's the Forbidden Forest." Susan replied. "Avoid that. It is strictly off limits to all students." Her voice was crisp although not entirely unkind.

"Then why is it there?"

Susan huffed, clearly not having an answer. "To teach discipline and maturity."

Anna struggled not to roll her eyes. Forbidden Forest her dessert, this sounded like a challenge.

"We've reached the end of the tour. Would you like me to take you back to the library?" Susan asked in a tone that implied a particular answer was desired.

An answer Anna was not willing to give quite yet. "No thank you." A quick peek at her mentor caused her to stutter over the quickly constructed next sentence. "I want to find my classes by myself. That way I can do it tomorrow." Yes. Nailed it.

Susan's face didn't quite believe the farce but she let it go. With a curt nod she headed back inside and away from the warm September air. This girl was Gerda reincarnated into a twelve year old, and that was all sorts of wrong and horrifying.

Anna rocked back on her heels, hands clasped behind her back innocently. Just a few more seconds. There. Silence. The last echo of Susan's shoes disappeared. A devious smile spread across Anna's face as she leapt from the steps onto the grass. It was softer than it looked. Hogwarts was farther South than Anderson Manor and the warmer days had provided a greener tint than she was used too.

Spreading her arms out like a bird Anna took off down the hill. Maybe one day this magic stuff could actually make her fly. For now though, this simple freedom was enough. The air was warm and humid. It seemed to hum as Anna rushed past an oddly assorted clump of ruins further down the hill.

Seeing a gravel path headed toward the lake Anna diverted her aimless feet onto it. Arms dropping to her sides with a soft thump she gazed indecisively between the clear lake and the dark forest.

_"Avoid that."_

Susan's words seemed to make the choice for her. Spinning on her heels Anna oriented herself toward the trees.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Caught off guard Anna's back foot snagged on her front heel and she suddenly found her face making contact with the ground. Rocks at Hogwarts, despite being gravel rocks, hurt just as badly at Anderson Manor. That was a lesson to keep in mind.

"Are you alright?" The voice much less amused and more concerned caused Anna to pry herself from the path.

Of course it would be Elsa Anderson. Or was it Miss Anderson or simply Elsa?

"I think simply Elsa will suffice."

Oh. That was out loud.

Elsa carefully shut her book. Gathering her skirts she stood up and walked away from the tree she had been perched under.

Anna couldn't help but notice it was a textbook. Rolling her eyes at the girl's studious nature she also stood up. Ignoring the difference in grace between her motions and Elsa, Anna made a note to ask if anyone did anything other than read books.

"Are you alright?" Elsa parroted.

Anna nodded quickly, realizing she never did answer the question. "Yea, fine. Great actually." Nervously she tucked an imaginary strand of copper hair behind her ear.

Elsa smiled nervously at her, book crossed over her stomach. It didn't last though. As soon as Anna's teal orbs met icy blue, Elsa broke contact to gaze at the grass somewhere to Anna's left.

"Elsa?" Anna asked tentatively. The blonde's eyes swept back to hers. "You are Elsa Anderson." More confident this time.

Her face was a little less round, and her hair had grown out, but this was definitely Elsa. The slow nod confirmed it.

"Where did you go? Have you been here the whole time?" It was as if all the unanswered questions Anna had asked over the years could suddenly have answers. Elsa was here. That one pesky puzzle piece from the centre finally found.

Elsa sighed, lightly gnawing her lower lip. "Yes." The raw emotion in her voice caused both girls to pause. It was as if Elsa was trying to summarize four years into a single syllable. It wasn't enough. "I've been here since I was nine. That makes you six I suppose."

Anna laughed someone nervously. "I wouldn't really know. My memory is a bit confused."

Elsa's face softened in recognition. Recognition of what Anna didn't know. Not willing to give up Anna took a careful step toward the taller girl. "You've been here a long time then. You're a third year now, yea?"

Elsa's shoulders straightened and the book was pulled tighter into herself much like a shield. Anna paused. As if Anna would ever consciously hurt her.

"Yes. It is. Maybe I'll tell you one day." Elsa forced a smile at her before Anna could interject. "Please excuse me. I have some things that need looking after." With one last look at Anna, Elsa turned on her heel and headed back up the hill.

Anna stared at the spot where she had stood. Joan was correct, and by Joan, Anna knew it was really her. That means Gerda and Kai were wrong. A triumph there alone. Anna turned back toward the castle tracing the path Elsa had long since left. Elsa was the missing puzzle piece. And both of them knew it.

* * *

"Now hold up a second Strawberry. You mean you knew Elsa as a kid. Actually _knew_ her." Flynn exclaimed waving a chicken leg in the air.

The Great Hall had once again conjured a feast for all the students, and Anna sat at one of the long benches across from Kristoff and his mentor.

"Yes. Sorta. I mean, I think we were friends." Anna said pulling a chocolate biscuit toward her plate having given up on eating anything healthy. Gerda wasn't around to scold her, so by all things good she was going to eat whatever she wanted. "It's really confusing, like everything in my head is kinda… muddy?"

Focusing back on the boys she realized they both were staring blankly at her. Well Kristoff was, Flynn was quickly distracted by something behind her. Anna was willing to bet it was shiny and expensive. The boy really was rather predictable.

After wandering the grounds keeping a cautious eye out for Susan, and a curious one for Elsa, Anna had stumbled across Flynn and Kristoff attempting to coax the stairs into creating some sort of slide. She spent the rest of the day tolerant of their teasing about being a girl, just happy to have real people to interact with. No one of importance, and by that Anna meant a professor or Susan, had made an appearance. So the three were able to do as they pleased. Little of which involved books, much to Anna's enjoyment.

Kristoff leaned forward over the table eyeing up a carrot. But he changed his mind and directed his attention to Anna. "Elsa Anderson is the only student in known history to have been admitted to Hogwarts before the age of eleven." His voice was quiet, his words carefully chosen like they weren't his. Kristoff spoke as if Elsa was some sort of fable. "No one knows why. Whenever anyone asked the Head he would say he had his reasons. The Andersons, her parents, never spoke of it either. There is literally no history, no back story."

Anna stared perplexed at the blond boy. "What did she do here for those years?"

Eugene brought back by their hushed tone decided to contribute. "She didn't take classes, and she didn't stay in a house. She wasn't sorted until she was eleven."

"Then where was she?" Anna asked. She was getting annoyed of still only asking questions and never receiving answers.

Eugene shrugged with an apologetic smile. "No one really knows. She typically avoids other people. She only came in here when necessary. It's a shame your memory is all fogged up, you're probably the only person who would have known."

The boys returned to their food. Roughly shoveling food into their faces. Anna would have joined them, but the older boy's words were running through her mind on a loop. What if magic fogged up her memory? The question suddenly shifted in her mind. It wasn't what the _Andersons_ were hiding. The real question was, what did _Anna_ know?


	4. Points

**Points**

Anna had quickly learned that there was no graceful way to assemble her red tie over her dress shirt but yet under her blazar. And she absolutely refused to acknowledge how her skirt was much shorter than the ones she wore at Anderson Manor. The staff would have heart failure if they could see her in a knee length skirt and high black socks covering her stick thin legs. Anna chuckled at the thought, twirling slightly. The skirt billowed around her, the Gryffindor red trim at the bottom created a perfect circle as the pleats unfolded.

Anna had never been to school. She had a tutor to teach her the basics such as reading, writing, and mathematics. Gerda had instructed her on other things worth knowing to all young ladies. And Kai had been there to instruct her on discipline and exactly what childish behaviour entailed. In case you were wondering, it was just about everything Anna nearly got away with.

Hogwarts was new though. It was exciting. The common room had bustled with students excitedly chattering about courses and lesson plans and more importantly how they would be spending their free time.

Anna couldn't contain the smile from her face. She had skipped out of bed early to gander at the pictures on the moving stairways.

"I say, dear, they get smaller every year." A plump women in a ghastly pink ballgown said to a well dressed gentleman.

"Much thinner too. This one is practically skin and bones."

Anna self consciously pulled her satchel of books closer to herself. "I wouldn't know about every year, as this is my first." She smiled innocently as the couple laughed lightly at her response.

"At least she has spunk." The gentleman concluded. He bowed his head in parting before offering an arm to the woman next to him.

"Pay them no mind." A centaur called out from a corner landscape. Anna wandered over fascinated. Glad he had acquired her attention the centaur continued. "Many people, portraits included might harass you at first but it's all in good spirits."

He was joined by a female sporting a hunting bow and a quiver thrown over a deerskin vest. "You are about early, young one. Looking for some adventure?" Her smile was wide, showing pointed and only slightly yellowed teeth.

Anna couldn't help but return the smile. Pictures really were the best friends a girl could have. "I love adventure!"

The two centaurs exchanged knowing look before the first spoke. "Well, this will surely keep you occupied." His voice was hushed and secretive. Anna instinctively leaned closer. "The kitchens are located on the ground floor. Look for a portrait of an old troll in a large mountain cave."

"A troll?"

The female nodded. "Yes a troll. He's an old one so speak loudly to him. His name is Troc. He knows exactly how to get you into seeing the House Elfs."

"House elfs too?" With no idea what a house elf was Anna was sold instantly. "Where do I find this troll?"

The centaurs pointed simultaneously down an unfamiliar hall leading toward the west end. Thanking them Anna quickly bounded toward it. With much of the castle still a mystery it struck her as little surprise and with caution thrown behind her she embarked on her first Hogwarts adventure.

Fortunately for the sake of the entire castle, Anna was distracted before she could find this so called troll. The hall she ventured down branched off toward a tower she had not realized existed. Willing to let the kitchens go for now Anna approached it slowly. A line of windows cast the morning light across pale stones that had been severely weathered into a polish.

There might have been more things worth noting about the hall like the old stone statue and the elaborate glass bookcase of trophies and moving photographs but Anna had already started running toward a head of blonde hair calling out to the girl. "Elsa! Hey Elsa."

The adventure of the troll vanished completely. There was no need for such frivolous thoughts now. There was Elsa. This was Anna's chance to start over. This was her chance to say something proper. Oh, Gerda would be so proud.

Skidding to a stop in front of her, Anna ignored the wide eyes in front of her. She pretended the smile on the girl's face was less forced and more polite.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Anna said bowing her head. The quietness of her voice shocked her slightly. Anna was used to apologizing for acting rashly, but it didn't usually didn't sound quite so sincere, especially over something that insignificant.

The smile shifted, more genuine. Elsa shuffled a book, the same one from yesterday, in front of her chest. It blocked the obstructed half of her dark blue tie. Anna tried to ignore her reaction to gag at the idea of Elsa being anything like bossy Susan and her school habits.

"It is alright. I owe you an apology as well. Our uh, initial meeting should not have gone as it did."

Anna's eyes jerked back up to Elsa's. "Oh, I don't think you owe me an apology at all. I was just being nosy. Gerda always says I do that a lot. And that I ramble." She finished with an impish smile, not particularly ashamed of herself.

Elsa's head tilted sideways, her eyes crinkling in amusement. Close enough to a smile. For now.

"How is Gerda; and Kai as well?"

Happily ready to progress past the topic of yesterday and with Elsa's posture slouching ever so slightly Anna assumed all was safe.

With an over dramatic eye roll she pushed some of her short fringe away from her eyes. "You mean no fun Kai and glaring Gerda? Oh you know, they're the same. Still grumpy and old. Crushing the free loving spirits of our youth."

"I guess it's nice to know some things don't change." Elsa thoughtfully tapped a knuckle to her chin. "Did Kai manage to go bald yet?"

Anna laughed loudly, her voice echoing off the stone. Expecting a negative reaction from Elsa she quickly shoved a fist into her face. Elsa though showed no such signs or reprimanding her. In fact, if anything her eyes twinkled just a bit more. "Nope." Anna mumbled around her hand. Pulling her fist away she continued. "Time kinda just froze after a while. Nothing ever seemed to change. I swear we even ate the same food."

"Soup, roast, and pudding?"

Anna nodded solemnly. "There was never any ice cream."

"How you managed to survive is beyond me." Elsa's tone was slightly higher in pitch when playful. It also caused the book folded across her chest to slip down to her stomach into a much more relaxed position. Anna silently vowed to strive for that tone constantly. "I suppose since you keep speaking of food we should find you some."

Anna's stomach rumbled quietly in response. Biting her bottom lip childishly she nodded.

"First though, come here."

Anna almost had a heart attack when Elsa tugged gently on the strap of her satchel drawing her closer. Pushing her own book onto a window ledge Elsa tugged at Anna's red tie. "No one representing the House of Anderson should look…"

"So frumpy?" Anna finished with a guilty smile but an emotionless tone.

"Anything less than perfect." Elsa smiled kindly.

Oh. Well that was unexpected. Anna ducked her head hiding pink cheeks. She really needed to get that under control. Her whole face would permanently stain at this rate.

"Hold still." Elsa commanded gently, pulling the tie straighter and much to Anna's chagrin tighter.

Satisfied Elsa moved onto the white dress shirt and black blazar. Sufficiently tugging at shoulders and lapels, and smothering out a few wrinkles. "How you managed to do this so quickly is a miracle? The first bell has not even chimed."

Her eyes still shone brightly though so Anna didn't take offense. It was hard to regardless of the tone Elsa could have used. It had been so long since anyone had ever straightened her out nicely, much less laughed with her instead of at her. Catching sight of the blue tie under Elsa's smart looking blazar Anna sighed. Why couldn't she have been a Ravenclaw? They could have bent the rules. Anna was very good about that, and Elsa could have been her mentor.

A small frown tugged at the corner of Elsa's mouth. "Chin up. It won't be that bad." She misunderstood Anna's emotions. Elsa's eyes went back to calculating, one eyebrow quirked up, and her head cocked slightly. With a nod she straightened back to a well bred noble. Pulling her book back into her grasp, she was satisfied with Anna's appearance. "How about some breakfast? You will not get a chance to between lectures." Seeing Anna's smile hadn't quite returned yet she went out on a limb. "There might be chocolate as it's the first day."

Food was always a good way to Anna's heart, and Elsa had hit the jackpot. Anna's emotions were strong but short lived. She may be stuck with Susan, but the girl hadn't paid her any attention yesterday after their tour so Anna was willing to unofficially accept Elsa as her new one. For educational purposes purely. Not that Elsa or anyone else would ever have to know that.

"You really think so?"

"There is only one way to find out." Elsa replied starting to walk.

Spinning on her heels Anna ran down the hall, her school bag swinging behind her. The weight almost threw her off balance but she powered through it with only a minor stumble. If she would have looked back Anna would have seen the real smile cross Elsa's face.

"Come _on_ Elsa!" Anna called slowing at the end of hall as she treaded lightly from foot to foot.

Elsa shook her head slightly in negation refusing to call out, especially this early in the morning. While she didn't run, her pace did increase slightly. Anna watched with baited breath as Elsa raised an eyebrow at her before continuing on without her.

"You just don't know where you are going do you?" Elsa asked in a tone that implied she already knew the answer.

"Of course I do." Anna said quickly catching up, refusing to be the cause of their agonizingly slow pace.

The eyebrow mentioned continued to hold it's lopsided position. "Oh really? Then please Miss Anna lead the way." Elsa indicated with a slight bow of her head, much the same way a staff member would when addressing her parents.

Anna stuttered for a moment. "Of course I do. I uh, just thought it would be rude to walk ahead of you, is all. I know where I'm going. I had a tour yesterday and everything." Anna squared her shoulders off convinced her response could not be topped.

Elsa nodded. "Ah I see." Her tone implied that clearly she did not. She let the issue drop as the continued onward. "Have you received a mentor yet?"

"Yea, a girl named Susan Whitehall." Distaste coated her tone even though she knew it was rude.

"She is a," Elsa's nose wrinkled slightly.

Honestly, everything the girl did was slightly, or barely. Couldn't she over exaggerate just once? Would it kill her?

"dedicated girl." Elsa finished sounding very political.

"She's studious and a fun sucker is what she is." Anna said huffing like the child she refused to admit she was.

Elsa blew out a bit of air that sounded a bit like a laugh. "That is another way of describing her yes. She is a kind and fair girl though, very loyal to Gryffindor."

"Are you friends?" Anna wasn't sure she approved of Elsa almost defending the girl, even though there was really nothing particularly _wrong_ about Susan. There was just nothing the had found she liked.

"No, but she is not someone I dislike."

"You sound like your Dad." Anna huffed, unsatisfied with the answer. Really though, would it have mattered? If anything having them be friends meant spending more time with Elsa. That was a good thing.

Having been too focused on herself Anna missed the change in Elsa's face. It's playful demeanor had slipped into one of poorly concealed pain. The sharp click of their shoes hitting the stones were the only sounds. Anna grimaced, not understanding what had transpired within the other girl.

Having never been one to enjoy silence Anna tried to rectify the situation. "Do you always go to breakfast early?"

The unhappiness remained on Elsa's face but she did acknowledge the question. "Yes. I tend to avoid large groups of people."

Anna's memory recalled Eugene's words from last night. "You always avoid people then?"

Elsa shrugged uncommittedly.

"Did, did you avoid me?" Anna asked tentatively, almost afraid of the answer. Elsa stopped walking. Anna took another few steps before her body caught up and she turned back toward the girl.

"Yes."

Anna's heart sank. Elsa's pristine black shoes were suddenly the only thing her eyes could focus on.

"But I never wanted too."

Anna dragged her eyes back up, once again taking note of the blue tie. It was such a dark shade, it contrasted beautifully with Elsa's eyes and light hair. Anna could only imagine how her red hair would clash against her own red tie.

"I would like to be friends." Elsa concluded. "Again." It was quiet and Anna was sure it weren't for the hope in Elsa's eyes she would have imagined it.

Laughing gleefully Anna forced her hands under Elsa's arms and around her ribcage. So much better than a portrait. Pulling back to grasp at Elsa's hand Anna began tugging her down the hall toward their original and still vital goal: food. "Good." She said over her shoulder. "Because I already decided we're gonna be best friends."

Maybe one day she would unravel the many mysteries of Hogwarts. But having Elsa finally in her life and the promising outlook of getting to know Kristoff and Eugene were everything she had ever dreamed. Absolutely nothing short of an apocalypse could ruin this day.

Looking back at the morning, Anna wished she hadn't spoken so soon. Apart from breakfast which did in fact contain hot chocolate, the whole day had literally been a disaster. She had gotten lost in the crowds twice. There were so many people. Where had they all come from? There had not been this many children in the Great Hall, ever. Anderson Manor had at best less than twenty staff members plus the family itself. Anna was convinced there were at least twenty people in Gryffindor alone. Alright so there were probably loads more, but that was only proved the point. There were people _everywhere_.

They were also very loud. Anna detested silence but this was overwhelming. And to make things worse, Elsa had practically run off as soon as was polite leaving Anna alone and defenseless. Maybe Elsa's habit of avoiding others wasn't so peculiar after all.

In hindsight it was really all wrong with her first class, Transfiguration. Whatever their ancient professor was droning on about was entirely not related to magic at all. It sounded much more like a lecture on responsibility 'and for one to do his duty'.

Anna sniggered alongside Kristoff. "He said doody."

"What were you doing wandering the west end of the castle?" Kristoff whispered next to her. Anna had just finished retelling her morning.

"I was, well. Oh yea! This centaur in a picture told me about a troll in a cave or something that knew where the Kitchens were." Anna beamed brightly at the girl feeling very accomplished for having been at the castle for such a short period.

Kristoff's brow furrowed. "A troll? No Anna. Gah." He slapped his hand over his forehead. "Don't listen to the centaurs. They're always trying to bully the first years into doing things."

"What are you talking about? They were just trying to help." Anna replied back. "And how would you know, you've been here just as long as I have?"

"Really, girls. Why did you even sit next to me?" Kristoff rolled his eyes at her. "Because _everyone_ knows that. Were you raised under a rock?"

"No. I was raised in a castle." Anna said proudly crossing her arms in distaste.

"It doesn't show."

"10 points from Gryffindor!"

"That's what you get for being rude." Anna huffed.

"Each of you!"

Anna's head sank to the desk in front of her with a groan. This was _not_ how Hogwarts was supposed to be.


	5. Charms

Thoughts and theories on captain-snow-bug (tumblr)

I received a question from PersonJe "For curiosity's sake: Shouldn't this be in the crossover section?". I have literally no idea. I posted it here because I don't think it really fits into the Harry Potter section. If someone more knowledgeable would care to offer input it would be appreciated.

I hate author's notes, but since I started I'll continue.

I am very appreciative of all your kind words and thoughts. I respect the time you took to write them. I have seen a few concerns with timeline and ages. Fear not friends, I have a plan.

* * *

**Charms**

Eugene/Flynn/whatever was very entertained by this so called accomplishment made in their transfiguration class over supper. "I can't believe you lost points on the _first day._ Oh man that's great." Anna wasn't sure how. Sure she always managed to get into trouble but she never enjoyed it. She had also never been responsible for the well being of others either.

"Well it's about time someone got in trouble before me." Flynn had cheered loudly. A few nearby students cast them glances. Anna ducked her head. She had already lost ten points on the first day. She wasn't sure she could get much lower, but she was not about to find out.

"Eugene!"

Anna had decided she liked the blonde haired girl, Rapunzel was it? Mostly because she was sassy and didn't let any of the boys talk badly to another girl. Or maybe it was because she was blonde.

"Awe come on, Punzie. You're a Hufflepuff. You should be thankful these two dolts have lost us some points." Flynn replied resting his elbows on the table.

"Gryffindor doesn't need any more help losing points thanks to you."

Anna and Kristoff shared a knowing glance. Apparently Flynn was notorious for having lost them the championship last year. Not that Anna cared about a bunch of points. What could you do with points anyway? It's not like they got her out of doing homework, which of course she had thanks to their miserable Charms teacher.

Anna was sure their bickering continued but as interesting as it was a flash of white blonde hair had passed between the rows of tables. Something changed. The brightly lit candles floating above the tables seemed to shine a bit lighter almost as if the air was thining. It was certainly colder.

Forcing her eyes away from Elsa, Anna noticed a few Ravenclaws nearest to her were conscious of the girl's presence and there were a few Slytherins pointing discreetly. But if Anna could notice it, she was sure Elsa did as well. For the most part though, students ignored Elsa as if she was another student. But not quite.

Head held high but eyes cast from side to side occasionally as Elsa occupied the closest thing she could find to an empty bench and began pulling food toward herself.

A hand whacked her shoulder pulling Anna back to her tablemates.

"Sorry Anna." Kristoff said sheepishly. His arms outstretched in the middle of a story. Anna smiled in acceptance of his apology and tried to pay attention as the boy reenacted how neither of them were capable of wrapping their arms around the large cauldron in the dungeon of their potion's class.

Why they had been motivated to try was forgotten by Anna. It also didn't really matter. She kept sneaking glances at Elsa. When the girl finished picking at her food she stood gracefully. Anna blinked, she had only been there for a few minutes. Rushing an apology to her friends, Anna tried to climb over the bench. Fortunately some older Hufflepuff was also walking behind her and caught her as she tripped. "Sorry" Anna called, charging out of the hall.

"Elsa!"

Racing up the stairs and toward the west end of the castle Anna trailed the girl who moved much too quickly for a thirteen year old. Thank everything good in the world this girl had such a distinguished colour of hair. It made finding her easy.

Literally sliding around a bend Anna saw Elsa had finally stopped moving. They were no longer in a hall but a wing where at some point a dignitary had set up his study. Elaborate and ancient looking wallpaper covered the walls and a brazier that hadn't been used in years stood next to a very well decorated desk and matching chair.

"Elsa." Anna panted, placing herself a respectable distance from the girl. She supported her hands on her knees. "You," Anna regained some of her composure and her breath. "You didn't eat with us."

Elsa nodded slowly not having an answer.

"I thought we were friends?"

The left side of her mouth twitched up in apology. "I don't know any of your friends. It might be for the best I don't."

"Is it because I'm overbearing or that I talk too much? I'm always being told I'm too 'outgoing' whatever that means." Her shoulders slumped as she tried not to look completely pathetic.

"Some people probably wish they could be more like you."

"Really?" Disbelief was stretched across Anna's face.

Elsa nodded gravely. "You can have your other friends and still be mine."

The muscles in Anna's cheeks pulled tight as her face stretched into a large smile. "Oh good, because as great as they are they're still boys." Her nose wrinkled. "And Kristoff kinda smells like the stables."

Elsa's eyes smiled again. "It could be much worse though."

"How so?"

"He could smell like the chicken coop."

* * *

Anna quickly learned over the course of the week that Elsa and her shared very few things in common other than a sense of humour, and their former home. Elsa was always droning on about school, particularly educational things like geometry and architecture. Anna could not have cared less about either subject. Elsa recalled each moment of every lecture. Anna's professors were lucky for her to stay awake for hers.

"What do you mean you've never lost Ravenclaw a single point?" Anna exclaimed completely baffled. "I lost ten on the first day. The first day!"

Elsa stifled a laugh behind a hand before quickly shushing the girl. "You are supposed to be studying." Her chiding wasn't completely serious, but Anna knew if she didn't behave soon Elsa would leave her alone and that would probably result in more trouble and well being alone.

"Can't we study later? At night when there isn't so much to do outside." Anna asked willing to procrastinate in order to do something other than squirm in her seat. Being inside was quiet and boring.

"No." Elsa didn't even bother to pick her nose out of her book. "You'll just fall asleep over it like last time."

Anna rolled her eyes watching the grandfather-clock in the corner tick. Anna had learned that Elsa was most likely to be found in the old royal's wing perched on a chair much too large for her. The quiet rooms were rarely visited and there was not a single talking portrait. This seemed to please the older girl. It did nothing for Anna. She supposed this is what Gerda called being self-centered.

"Study." Elsa commanded gently.

Anna fell backward across the couch, her feet kicked up over the arm rests. "But I'm hopeless at this stuff." She thrust an arm out in a would be dramatic action if she hadn't accidentally knocked into a few rolls of untouched parchment.

Looking up at the rukus Elsa sighed. "I'm sure you are not hopeless."

Anna looked anything but convinced. Her attempt at manipulating Elsa into doing something, anything, other than study had betrayed her true feelings. Even after only a week Anna was completely conscious of how miserable she was with magic.

The Charms Professor was a very small and old man, probably old enough to be her grandfather and that was ancient as far as Anna was concerned. He was also about as large as a dog. His skin was rough and edged, almost like he was made of stone. He would probably be the best hide-and-seek player in the whole castle. Instead he was content with standing on Anna's desk waving a wand like a the fairy princess Anna used to pretend she was.

"It is a flick _then_ a swish Miss Summers." He said for the third time. "Not swish then flick."

"Yes sir." She replied dejectedly.

Anna waved her arm a look of intense concentration screwing up her normally wrinkle free face. Yet nothing happened. The candle on her desk didn't even pretend to change it's size. It just sat there. If candles could laugh, it probably would have along with the Ravenclaws in the corner.

"Lots of people struggle with charms." Elsa said carefully closing her book.

"Did you have trouble?" Anna asked peering over the armrest. Elsa didn't come up with a response quickly enough. Anna sighed. "That's why you're a Ravenclaw. I'm rubbish."

Elsa pulled herself up from the desk and headed toward Anna. "I'm not 'lots of people' though. You'll be good at something, you just haven't found it yet."

"Why can't I be good at everything?"

Elsa's stoic face slipped into a mask. She was biting back an 'impolite' response as she called them. Sitting down gingerly by Anna's head, the only empty part of the couch she glanced at Anna's school work. "No one offered to help you?"

Anna shook her head not bothering to re-situate herself into a more appropriate position. "Kristoff tried, but he only barely gets it. And I don't blame him. I'm unteachable."

Elsa glanced down at the girl. Her expression was still pretty bare but Anna was sure something else was there. "No one is unteachable."

"Says the girl who's never lost a point."

"Sit up." Elsa said pushing the school materials further away on the desk. "I'm going to teach you to shrink objects."

Unimpressed Anna dragged herself to a sitting position and picked up her wand. It was some sort of boring wood, but it did have a unicorn tail in it! Well probably not a whole tail just a piece of one. Anna wondered if unicorns were actually white like in the books.

"Maybe you aren't learning because you do not pay attention."

Oh yea. Elsa was talking. Anna smiled sheepishly at her. It was easy to smile at Elsa, and it usually got her out of trouble. Kai had called them crocodile tears but Anna had never seen a crocodile before, or known why one would not cry. Maybe Elsa knew. Elsa! Yes, she was talking.

After establishing eye contact and a stern look from Elsa that said 'pay attention' she started speaking again. "To shrink an object you must flick your wand at the object, then swish it downwards to shrink it." She demonstrated with her own wand. It was a bit longer than Anna's and much whiter. Maybe Elsa's was made entirely out of a unicorn tail. "You try it."

Anna half-heartedly performed the motion before looking back at Elsa to say I told you so.

Elsa shook her head. "You need to be more fluid with the swish. That's really the magic part."

"Then why is there a _flick_." Anna asked imitating the grumbly professor.

"That is what calls the object to attention." Elsa explained. "Once you have identified it with your mind the swish is the part that actually performs the action. Since you are not shrinking objects at random, your flick is probably working properly. The swish is why nothing is happening."

Anna blinked a few times between Elsa, her wand, and the objects on the table. "Well why didn't someone say that the first time around!?"

"Try again." Elsa chuckled before shrugging. "Just at the parchment, not me." She added directing Anna's wand with her own toward a pile of parchment.

"Sorry."

Taking a deep breath and screwing up her face in concentration Anna pointed her wand at the paper. Flick. Then slow. Graceful like you never are. Like Elsa. Swish.

Everything went black. Probably because she had her eyes closed, but Elsa didn't yell at her or laugh so that was something. Opening her eyes carefully she looked at the parchment in front of her. Nothing. Exactly the same. Dropping her wand to her lap Anna let her shoulders sag. "I am useless."

Elsa chuckled. "Yes I suppose you are."

Anna looked at her in disbelief when the girl laughed. Actually laughed. For an entire week, she had done nothing but try and piece together this girl's personality and now she laughs? Anna was going to be sent home for being unmagical and all Elsa could do is laugh. She could feel her face flush as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Anna." Elsa said gently. "Look past the parchment."

Anna eyed her carefully, ready for a practical joke. There wasn't anything past the parchment. Just a few quills and her textbook. Turning her head she let her eyes wander up the table. Past the blasted parchment, over a few quills, and her textbook. Wait, where was the textbook? Anna gripped the edge of the table shoving her head under it trying to find the bane of her existence. It wasn't there. Had she managed to lose it? What if she had dropped it somewhere?

"Anna." Elsa repeated much more patiently. Anna pulled herself upright. Elsa reached across the table and pulled a small square toward her the size of her fist. "Your aim is hopeless, yes. But I'm sure with some practice you could get better."

The tears in Anna's eyes spilled over as she laughed, pulling the shrunk book out of Elsa's hand as if it would disappear. Laughing she flipped the cover open with a finger. "I did it?" Elsa nodded affectionately. "I did it!"

"Professor Pabbi is cryptic at best, but he does know his material." Elsa clarified. "Try and figure out _why_ something is happening will usually do a good job of explaining _what_ is happening."

Anna nodded, choosing to temporarily ignoring how Elsa's tone had shifted to something that sounded less like a charms lesson and more like something else.

"Do you know how to do the other assignment too?"

Elsa nodded. "I _suppose_ I could help you. But just this once." She finished with a not entirely stern look.

Anna nodded excitedly. Psh, who does she think she is? Just once always turned into every time in the Anna Rulebook. Elsa may be a master of charming magic, but Anna was a master of charming people. Especially this blonde haired girl who was quickly fulfilling all of Anna's dreams about her portrait.


	6. Pushing

Concerns and questions addressed on captain-snow-bug (tumblr)

* * *

**Lake**

"Why are we going all the way out here?" Anna asked trying to take in the foreign hallway. It wasn't much of a hallway really. Just an open air corridor leading from the back of the caste to an outlying tower.

"This is where the owls stay." Elsa replied not bothering to look behind her.

"Why don't they live in the castle?" Anna tugged at the thick red scarf around her neck. "Then we wouldn't have to go outside this early."

It was late November, about two thirds of the way through the semester, and Anna had _finally_ convinced Elsa to meet her friends. By friends she meant Kristoff who was trudging along behind them with an assortment of letters in his hands.

"Do you want to live next to a bunch of smelly owls?" Elsa asked.

"Well no. But why can't we use the post the way normal people do? You know with horses and carriages. And pretty red satchels and push carts."

Elsa didn't reply. Anna had noticed, Elsa didn't like not having an answer for her questions but she was much too noble to fib with an educated guess.

"Or why haven't we found another way to deliver post?" An outcropping of a glassless window caught her eye causing her feet to slow. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Sky, owls. Yes. "We _are_ wizards. Surely magic is faster than owls." She directed her attention back to Elsa who had been joined by Kristoff.

"How does she literally know nothing about our world?" Kristoff asked Elsa. Anna had noticed he had been particularly shy as the two were introduced. And people said she was socially incomplete. Incompetent, whatever. At least they're getting along.

Elsa shrugged. "I was not responsible for her childhood. How should I know?"

"But you grew up together didn't you?" Kristoff asked, looking back at Anna for confirmation. "I mean, not actually together but sorta. And you're not clueless."

"Hey!" Anna called indignantly, picking up her pace now that the topic of conversation was centring around something she found interesting. Elsa fixed the boy with a cold stare. A harsh winter draft sweeping between them.

So much for getting along.

Anna continued forward and forced her way between the two and linking her arm around Elsa's elbow. Two months of convincing her to meet him and _this_ is the first impression he made.

Trying to salvage the situation Anna nervously glanced around while gnawing her bottom lip. "Oh look we're here." She dragged Elsa forward toward a thick oak door at the end of the hall. "This, uh, is it yea?"

Elsa's eyes twinkled affectionately and she nodded. Pushing the door open she led the two inside.

Anna immediately regretted her question of why the owls lived away from the castle. The opened door revealed an almost tangible wall of stench. Anna recalled the smell of the old quarantine rooms from the dark ages of the plague. The owlery was worse. Much worse.

Pulling her scarf up over her nose to block the smell she watched Elsa ascend the spiral staircase. "Elsa, you know that you can wear leggings or at least a longer skirt since it's November?"

"The cold doesn't really bother me."

Anna watched as pale legs continued up the stone stairs until they disappeared. Oh, well fine then. She looks prettier with less clothes anyway Anna decided before promptly slapping a hand over her mouth. Wait, that didn't sound right. Thankfully that wasn't out loud.

"Well it bothers me." Kristoff said edging past Anna and up the stairwell which provided some comfort from the elements.

Not wanting to be left behind Anna scurried after the two sets of echoing footsteps.

For a castle with over two hundred students, there were a lot fewer owls than Anna would have thought.

"Most students don't have owls." Elsa said catching Anna's curious gaze. "Owls are typically reserved for a household, not an individual person. Hogwarts keeps a number of them around for students to use as well."

Anna took note of the many small brown owls. Most were young looking and were obviously well looked after. "Who maintains all this?"

"Oaken." Kristoff said coaxing an owl from it's perch so he could tie a letter to it's leg. "Big fellow, who's in charge of the grounds."

"He's generally very nice." Elsa added.

A large grey owl had come to her on it's own, seemingly recognizing her. Anna edged up behind her to get a better look.

"This is Fletcher." Elsa said gently stroking the bird's head with a finger. "He's our owl."

Anna beamed at the use of the world 'our'.

"My parents assigned him here so we could stay in contact." She elaborated. Her eyes grew cloudy for a moment.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn't able to find the proper words. Fortunately, whatever it was Elsa pulled away from it. She slipped a finger under the bird's chin directing it's golden eyes to hers. "This is Anna." Elsa tugged the girl closer to her. "She's family." With a stern voice she added, "Be nice."

Anna felt a sense of pride rush through her. "Hi Fletcher." She reached a woolen hand toward the owl.

Fletcher balked in surprise and nipped at her finger. It's sharp beak clacking together when the two sides met air instead of flesh. Anna squeaked and hid behind Elsa who shot the bird a less than pleased look.

"Fletcher." Elsa warned.

The bird ducked it's head rubbing affectionately against her wrist. Sighing Elsa ruffled a few feathers revealing the white down underneath. Anna scowled at the bird unamused with how quickly Elsa had abdicated her stern demeanor.

"Try again." Elsa said quietly.

The bird seemed to mock Anna as she gingerly reached for it's head. Mercifully the bird held still.

"He's an ural owl." Elsa explained. Her voice soothing the both of them. "My Uncle from Norway gave him to me when I turned ten."

Anna nodded hoping her silence would encourage more of an explanation.

"They are native there and further east, therefore common messengers. Obviously this is not the case in Britain.

"How do you have family there?" Growing bolder, she slid her fingers down the back of the bird's head. It shifted it's eyes at her but didn't dare nip at her with Elsa paying such close attention.

"That's where my family is from. A long time ago, that is."

"You girls done playing petting zoo?" kristoff mocked. "I'd like some breakfast."

There were a good half dozen barn owls flittering around him. Each had a letter strapped to it's leg.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at the boy.

Kristoff absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head. "I have a uh large family."

Anna giggled. "You're homesick!"

"I am not!" The boy countered.

Anna continued to laugh at him until Fletcher decided he had, had enough and snapped at her fingers ruffling his tail feathers.

"Serves you right." Kristoff said with finality.

But Anna never backed down from a challenge. "Careful Kristoff." She warned with guileless smile. "Or I'll tell Professor Moordall you transfigured all your marbles into feathers again." She laughed. "It'll look even messier than here."

"You did not." Elsa said laughing behind a hand.

"And then Kristoff had to stay after and pick up every single feather off the floor." Anna collapsed into a fit of giggles back against the wall.

Elsa made a quick effort to shoo away a few birds before the could pick at her hair and uniform.

Kristoff, who's face was now a deep rose colour gestured wildly for the Elsa's attention. "Well at least I didn't confundle myself so badly, when Professor Pappi asked how old I was I said purple."

Elsa laughed. Genuinely laughed. A large toothy grin broke her face and the corner's of her eyes crinkled up. Despite being the butt of the joke, Anna couldn't help but join her.

"Susan had to help her through the portrait to the common room." Kristoff continued. "She was talking to walls."

Anna's face burnt up and she cast a shy look at Elsa who was sending Fletcher off with his letter.

"She isn't that horrible now is she?" Elsa stated more than asked.

Anna shook her head glad for the conversation shift.

"Breakfast then?" Elsa continued.

The two first years nodded enthusiastically heading toward the stairwell.

"Ah ah ah." Elsa tutted, grabbing Anna's elbow as she tried to follow Kristoff. "You can't get off that easily."

Anna sighed. Charms was still not a strong suit of hers.

"Do you want to go over it later?" Elsa asked not unkindly.

The younger nodded, a small smile gracing her face again. "Thanks Els."

* * *

Anderson Manor didn't have a lake. It did have a beautiful set of fountains. But beautiful isn't functional, especially for swimming. Really it was more of bathing. Although Anna did like to pretend she was a mermaid. A fairy tale splashing about in the shallow waters, waiting for her prince charming to come and whisk her away from her boring life as a mermaid. A mermaid that would magically grow legs and sprint off into the maze called a garden to escape whoever had spotted her.

There was never a need to sit still. Ever. Life was about exploring every single nook and cranny of the Manor Home and then doing it again to see if she had missed anything. Being chased by the staff and dragged off to a scolding was her adrenaline rush. Anna lived for it. Hoping that one day she would achieve an existence where time always moved, and Anna was never forced to sit still.

Yet here she was. Sun tanning by the lake on the edge of the grounds and completely happy about it. Anna had convinced Elsa to soak up the last bit of warmth the year would most likely provide. Originally there had been promises of learning, but they had quickly been forgotten. Anna was on her stomach, head pillowed by her arms, swinging her legs in the air. Elsa was next to her, a book long since forgotten as she leaned back against her hands. Her legs seemed to stretch for miles in front of her, daintily crossed at the ankles.

Anna rolled her eyes and blew a puff of air at her fringe. They were supposed to be having fun and here was Elsa looking all proper and perfect again. Not again, still.

Elsa giggled. "I thought you went to sleep."

Anna tilted her head back over her shoulder to throw the girl a questioning glance.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so still or quiet."

"I was thinking." Anna replied, cryptically looking back at the lake.

"Care to enlighten the court?" Elsa asked, taking the bait.

Anna smiled back at her an anything but innocent smile. "Do you know how to swim?"

Elsa looked out past her toward the water and chuckled. "That water is anything but swimmable."

Anna crooked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Elsa rolled her eyes in a very teenage like fashion. "It may be warm here, but I would bet my last chocolate frog that water is freezing. Not to mention filthy." She cast it a disapproving look.

"You don't know 'til you try." Anna replied in a sing-song voice.

Elsa laughed. "Well go on then."

That crooked smile. Anna couldn't help but feel happy when seeing it. It was slightly lopsided, tugging that left dimple out of it's hidden residence. It was real. It wasn't the forced or polite smile Elsa wore through the halls or at the breakfast table. When she graced the breakfast table with her presence. It was genuine and Anna had it all to herself. Selfishly, like the child she was, she hoped she would be the sole keeper of that smile.

Which is why to this day she still berates herself for only letting it last a moment.

"Hey Els. Why didn't we do this when we were younger?" It was meant to be innocent, an honest curious interrogative. However, Anna couldn't hide the slight crack in her voice.

Elsa's shoulders slumped. "Anna. I am _sorry_. How many times can I say it? I am sorry."

"That's all you ever say though." The whine evident in her voice. "Why Elsa? What happened?"

But Elsa only shook her head.

"You said you'd tell me one day. Well why can't it be today?"

"Enough Anna." Pain laced her voice.

That was it. Anna could practically see Elsa shut down. Her eyes darkening and her jaw pulling tight. Pulling herself to her feet she brushed the grass from her skirt.

"So you're just gonna leave?" Anna asked pushing back onto her knees.

That was the way it was, Elsa pulling and Anna pushing.

"We are not talking about this." Elsa responded. The regal tone used by her parents evident her voice. The _Anderson_ tone. It was deeper than her normal voice, and much louder.

The entire semester Anna had been not quite subtly begging the girl for answers about their past.

"Says you. I want to talk about it." Anna cried. "You're so bossy."

Elsa's eye twitched. Anna held her breath as Elsa dug her nails into her palm screwing her eyes shut. She took a deep breath before looking back down at Anna.

_"Then stay away from me."_

Anna pushed and Elsa pulled.

Eventually the thread between them would snap and Elsa would leave.

This time was different. Anna didn't even care that this seemed to be a recurring habit of watching Elsa's back as the girl retreated. She had never seen that side of Elsa. It was almost scary. But underneath the anger there had been fear. And sadness. She looked as if she was about to cry. Why?

"This wouldn't be so frustrating if she would just talk to me." Anna exclaimed to the lake as if it would suddenly spit out the answers. But just like her pictures, the lake had no answers for the young girl.

Groaning Anna slipped back down to her stomach burying her face in her arms melodramatically. "Fine." She grumbled. "I suppose I should apologize." Looking back at the small tide the lake seemed to approve. "But later… I think it'll be safer later."

Well here we are. _Later_. Time must really hate her, Anna decided. With all this magic there should be a way to move time around. Make more, take some away because in all honesty her lessons stretched on for ages. Yet the warm afternoon sun had set and it was almost time for tea. Anna had to find Elsa before the bells chimed signaling another grand meal in the Great Hall. Which is how she found herself wandering through the library. The quiet rows of shelves and study rooms seemed exactly the sort of place Elsa would escape too.

Teal eyes met blue ones simultaneously. "Don't leave." Anna said, a bit too loudly for the library. "Sorry." She added sheepishly when she saw Elsa cringe from the sudden change in noise. "Look. Elsa. I'm sorry I upset you, but what does 'some day' mean? Please Elsa, I need to know."

"It's not that easy to explain." Elsa quietly pushed her chair out and gathered her books.

Sensing her flight response about to kick in Anna pushed herself up closer to the blonde hoping to physically prevent her from fleeing. "Then explain it slowly." Anna replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was eleven, she could handle it. "This is my life too. My memories."

"Because I can't." Elsa said her voice rising a bit. Frustration was evident in her entire demeanor.

Anna pressed closer, forcing Elsa to look down to maintain eye contact. "Maybe you can. I can help."

"Enough Anna." Finality was there. Elsa pulled her books into her chest and attempted to push past the girl.

Anna knew there was little chance of winning at this point, but she was too stubborn to recognize it. "No." She said having to take a step backward to stay in front of Elsa. "You do _not_ get to just leave." In a smaller voice she added, "Not again."

A look of pure agony crossed Elsa's face. Determination replaced it. "It's better this way." She pushed her way past Anna. Pausing at the door she looked back over her shoulder. "Maybe we were not meant to be friends."

Anna didn't turn to face her. She couldn't breathe. The world fogged over. When Elsa failed to say anything else Anna assumed she had fled. Sinking to the floor Anna willed the hot tears to stay in her eyes. Her breathing shallowed as she lost control, the water hit the lightly frosted floor beneath her.

Frost? Did Elsa do this? Anna swiped her hand over it. The warmth of her fingers mixed with sticky tears melting it to a puddle instantly. Elsa hadn't had her wand out. Had she?


	7. Gregarious

captain-snow-bug (tumblr) will discuss the spells used if you're curious.

* * *

**Gregarious**

Anna tapped her foot against the flagstone. She was not impressed. Just because the pictures had gotten the best of her doesn't mean she is gullible enough to believe anyone. Even if that someone is supposedly her best friend.

"We are not best friends." Kristoff replied flatly.

She really needed to get a handle on this speaking thing.

"I still don't believe you." She said with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest.

A shrug. "Fine don't believe me. I wasn't inviting you anyway."

An indignant snort. "Good because I don't want to be fried into chips by a dragon which clearly does _not_ exist, and is _not_ roaming the third floor."

"Fine, but when it _does_ exist, you're doing my assignments for a week."

Anna scoffed. "You have no proof."

"Then I guess you're doing my assignments." With a final shrug Kristoff headed out the portrait hole.

Anna rolled her eyes, foot tapping incessantly for an entire ten seconds before rushing after the boy.

"Fine! But when it _doesn't_ exist, you're doing _my_ assignments."

"So what happened to hanging around Elsa like a lost puppy?" Kristoff asked, as they made their way up the stairs. In lack of agreement, the two had decided it would be best to not have a bet considering they were both pretty rubbish when it came to doing their assignments. Kristoff was really fishing for a subject though if he was willing to default to Elsa. Normally that was Anna's role.

"I am not a lost puppy." Anna cast her eyes toward the floor and continued in a softer voice. "She's cross with me. But it's totally her fault."

Kristoff rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. Anna smirked despite herself. He was obviously learning not to interrupt an impending Anna Rant.

"She never talks about home, like ever. Well she never really talks about herself ever. So I thought, maybe she's just shy. And it's not like it wasn't, isn't, my home too. So why can't we talk about it? Especially because I apparently don't even remember about half of it." Waving her arms about her volume increased. "And _nobody_ will say anything about it. Which is totally unfair."

"Sounds like you're the cross one."

"Well I only yelled at her because she won't tell me."

"So you yelled at her and now she's angry with you?" Kristoff challenged a smirk etched annoyingly across his smug face.

"YES!"

Kristoff winced. "Wow you really don't get it do you?"

"But that's just it! No one seems to get that. Whenever I ask, it's 'later Anna' or 'someday' but I want to know now!"

"No Anna." Kristoff said stopping her progress down the hall. "Whatever made Elsa leave must not have been good. Otherwise you would probably remember it. Maybe it's best you _don't_ find out. She could have hurt you for all you know."

"She wouldn't." Anna sniffed. "She only _looks_ scary sometimes. She's the puppy not me."

"Look." Kristoff started, his patience waning at how his adventure had turned into a pep talk. "All we know is Elsa was brought here _years_ before anyone else and she's, well, wizard at magic. For all we know she did something as a kid."

Anna cast him a look of disbelief.

"It's happened before. Rapunzel managed to save her mother's life when she got sick." He chuckled. "And Merida turned hers into a bear." In a much quieter voice he added. "Sometimes I wish I could do that to mine."

The two brooded over Kristoff's enlightening words. Despite sticking up for the older girl, Anna was hesitating. Elsa _had_ disappeared for years and not even her parents had spoken about her. Nothing about that was normal. What _if_ she did do something bad?

Suddenly finding a mythical creature seemed much more interesting. Anna felt a myriad of emotions, the strongest was guilt but a small piece was fear. Determined to move past it Anna forced her face into a smile.

"So do you wanna find a dragon?" Anna asked drawing out the syllables.

Kristoff flashed a toothy grin. "Let's go!"

Racing each other down the hall, with playful pushes to gain an advantage, the two ascended to the forbidden third floor.

Anna quickly learned that despite being the same age, Kristoff had a physical advantage. She was not impressed, and was more than willing to end their unofficial race.

"I bet I can hit that tapestry with a _silencio_ charm." She called after the boy.

The boy and his cursed longer legs laughed. "I'd be afraid if you couldn't. It's the size of the wall."

Pulling her wand out quickly Anna grazed a few silver sparks over his head. Their whistling sounded an awful lot like shushing. "How's that?"

"You did _not_ just do that." Kristoff roared.

if he hadn't been smiling Anna might have taken a more defensive position. Instead she gallantly bowed, keeping her eyes on his wand for sure to be foul play. "I challenge you, sir Kristoff Bjorgman to a wizards duel."

"Well peasant Anna Summers, I accept." He threw a flash of green at her. "See if you can keep up!"

Anna used her already low stance to roll to the floor in order to dodge his jelly legs hex. Quickly she righted herself and slashed her wand up across her chest. "_Purpureas_!"

Kristoff raised his arms in defense but he wasn't expecting her to retaliate so quickly. A cloud of purple dust smashed against his chest coating his body.

"I hate purple." The boy groaned trying with no avail to wipe the pigment from his hands.

Anna laughed loudly. "I know." She flashed him a guileless smile.

"You're dead." Kristoff called. "_Plantatio_"

Anna abruptly stopped laughing as he thrust half a flower bed at her. Stumbling out of the dirt and leaves piling on the floor she surged forward trying to get back to flagstones.

"_Volubilem_!"

The ground rumbled underneath of her toward Kristoff in a wave of upended stones. Kristoff slipped as he suddenly found his feet standing on invisible marbles. Picking his feet up like a new born horse Kristoff struggled to stay upright. The lack of friction sliding him down the flagstone like he was standing on ice. Struggling a mix between panic and concentration he flicked his wrist toward Anna. "_Increto_!"

His unstable posture caused the charm to bounce off a suit of armour before crashing into Anna's head causing her to stumble. Flabbergasted she could only watch as a stripe of strawberry-blonde hair turned a crisp white.

"You shot my hair!" Her playful mirth dissipated along with her notions of a noble fight. A roar ripped from her throat as she tackled the boy. They tumbled to the ground.

"Now you know, ow, how I feel." Kristoff said blocking a punch to his shoulder.

Anna paused, really getting a look at the damage she had inflicted. Barely any pink skin was visible under the purple dusting of his face. It clashed horribly against him and his red tie. Unable to contain herself she laughed. "You look ridiculous."

"Yea, well you don't look so good yourself." he grumbled trying to push the girl off of him.

"And what would two young Gryffindors being doing in this part of the castle?"

Anna choked on her laughter. From her rather unladylike position on the floor she had to tilt her head back to look up into the green eyes of the potions teacher. "Pro-professor Cormier, ma'am." Anna quickly pushed Kristoff's leg off her own and righted herself to almost sitting. "We, uh, we were," She glanced nervously to Kristoff who was silent.

"You were gallivanting." Professor Cormier said flatly. "And you have done so all over a suit of armour."

Anna nodded solemnly.

Pulling a wand from her robes she righted the pieces of metal to their original position. She also managed to remove the white tint Kristoff's stray spell had caused. "Students are not allowed here, non?"

Anna blinked un-intelligently, completely missing the words out of her mouth. Her accent. What was that?

Straightening back up Professor Cormier frowned at them. "As such you shall both receive detention, tomorrow after class in my office. Until then you are dismissed."

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't even make it past the hallway." Anna whined pushing some gullyweeds onto the cutting table.

"Don't grumble at me." Kristoff said his hands buried in a jar of yellow fungus. "It's your fault. We wouldn't have had detention if we had kept moving."

The two had quickly learned that 'detention' was really just slave labour. They were chopping and sorting ingredients for tomorrow's potions classes. It was literally going on for hours, which everyone knew was forever. It was like being in the Kitchens all over again. Chop this, filet that, stir that. No you didn't chop this small enough. Do it again.

On and on and on.

But this time she had gotten someone else in trouble. This was a first for Anna. Unlike many of the firsts Hogwarts had to offer this one was not welcome.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed rather pathetically. "You don't have to go on adventures with me anymore."

Kristoff bit back a gasp as he touched something slimy. "I don't think I want to go on another adventure in my _life_." He rolled his eyes at the girl's miserable expression. "Fine." He huffed. "We're still friends. I suppose."

"How goes it?" Professor Cormier asked breaking up their pity party.

"We're working on the sixth years now." Anna answered dutifully. She was not prepared to get in trouble again over a smart tongue.

"Oui, that is good." Inspecting their work she nodded her approval. Eyeing Kristoff screwing the top onto a particularly foul smelling jar Professor Cormier pulled a cauldron onto the table. "Would you two like to learn to make a Truth Serum?" There was a glint in her eyes.

"A truth serum?" Anna parrotted.

Professor Cormier nodded excitedly. Kristoff just rolled his eyes.

"Does it actually work?" The wheels behind Anna's eyes started to spin.

Professor Cormier nodded happy her student was interested in her field of expertise. "One spoonful and you'll be spilling your deepest secrets."

"Is that allowed?" Anna asked.

"Who cares?" Kristoff answered. "I mean, if you're offering it can't be against to many rules."

Professor Cormier nodded her friendly smile prevented either from feeling any real apprehension. "It's usually reserved for older students, but if you are interested in learning I can teach you."

The two nodded excitedly along with a chorus of agreement.

"Where did you learn to do this Anna?" Professor Cormier asked inspecting Anna's precisely cut herbs compared to the crude ones of Kristoff.

She shrugged. "I worked in a kitchen for most of my life. I'm really good at chopping things."

"Ah I see." Their professor mumbled. "Cooking is very similar to Potions." With a sly smile she added. "I bet if you paid a bit more attention in class you would be particularly good, non?"

Anna blushed and looked down at her knife.

"You as well Kristoff. The secret to potions is not patience but detail and practice. With the work you have both done I expect you to do much better in the upcoming classes."

Anna ground her teeth. Professor Cormier had just thrown away all of her cool status.

"Awe man." Kristoff exclaimed. He paused, then gestured to the vial of gold liquid. "Do we at least get to keep that?"

Professor Cormier laughed. "Non, I'm afraid students aren't allowed to have truth serum. Just think of the trouble you could cause."

Kristoff mumbled something that sounded a bit like 'exactly' but Anna wasn't paying attention.

"Now, off with you both. You both deserve some supper."

Anna quickly helped clean off the table and skirted out the door behind Kristoff. "Thank you Professor."

"Yea, thanks for not taking any more points from us." Kristoff added. "We lost enough of those as is."

Professor Cormier laughed professionally. "Mind yourself you two."

"We will." Kristoff said.

As they made their way to the Great Hall Anna's mind was spinning with ideas of golden liquid and a certain girl of similar hair colour.

* * *

Anna Summers may still possess that childish self-absorption like many of her peers, but she was _not_ back in the dungeons because of the praise she had received from Professor Cormier. She was carefully stirring a simmering cauldron because her education had simply become incredibly important to her.

Anna was also convinced that it was a wondrous thing that Gerda and Kai did not hear her inner monologue. They would have given themselves heart failure laughing.

Fine. So Elsa _still_ wasn't speaking to her. And Anna had grown impatient of waiting and roaming the castle, then getting stubborn about why she had to roam the castle, and why for once Elsa wouldn't come find her. So Anna had gone down to the dungeons where she was secretly practicing potions. Eventually she would concoct a golden liquid that would loosen Elsa's tongue in all the right ways.

Ways that would get her talking about their past of course. She specified not for her own benefit but because she did not want to hear another crude joke from Eugene that had prompted Rapunzel to hex the mischievous boy. Slipping in Jobberknoll feathers, Anna had realized Flynn was only ever called Eugene when he was doing something that needed scolding.

The Jobberknoll feather thing dissolved with a hiss. What is a Jobberknoll feather anyway? Whatever it was it was blue and pretty, and Anna decided she liked it.

Potions in general though was exactly as Professor Cormier had said: practice. It was just like cooking. It required absolutely zero magical power, only hand eye coordination. Which was something Anna was particularly excellent at. As long as no one else was around to see it.

It had taken quite a bit of persuading the older students, and by persuading she meant flat out pestering in a stalkerish manner until finally one of them turned over their textbook. A quick slip into the restricted section of the library had turned up the infamous recipe for the truth serum.

After a few failed attempts, a few burnt fingers, and the inability to talk for the better part of a day Anna had finally gotten it. Carefully she drew the potion out of the cauldron and into a glass vial.

Absolutely nothing could ruin this moment. Refracting off the inside of the clear glass was a translucent gold liquid with the viscosity of water. It was quite literally perfect. Professor Cormier would have given her top marks for the year if she could see this. But she couldn't. No one could.

But Anna was an extroverted person by nature. And as such _someone_ had to know. Someone had to shower her in glowing praise because Anna Summers had finally become good at something.

It was unfortunate really that her praiser would be Susan Whitehall though. She was certainly not even on the list of people Anna would have happily showed her concoction too. Yet, fate seemed to have other ideas.

Susan was emerging from the common room as Anna returned to it.

"You look guilty, and incredibly happy." Susan drawled from over the top of a book. "That can't be a good combination."

"Well I just came back from being outside." What was she saying?! Already into her lie Anna kept moving forward. "The weather was great, and I had nothing to do for classes."

"It's freezing outside." Susan interrupted. "And raining. Where were you really?"

Anna sighed. "I was in the dungeons."

Susan cocked an eyebrow and ushered the girl back out the portrait hole. "And why was that?"

Searching for malicious intent in her eyes Anna quickly assessed Susan's mood. Finding nothing particularly harmful she pulled the other girl quickly around a corner into a shadowed alcove. "I was making this." She said pulling the vial from her bag.

Susan stared at it for a moment, and with clear annoyance asked, "What is it?"

Anna blinked. "It's a truth serum." How did Smarty-pants Susan not know something? "Is it, does it not look like it?"

Susan shook her head. "I wouldn't know." Slightly annoyed at herself she added. "I _am_ only a second year."

"Oh." Happy to not have done something incorrectly Anna beamed back at the girl. "Well it's a truth serum. One teaspoon and you'll spill all your secrets." She quoted Professor Cormier.

"And why do you have it?" Susan asked.

Anna shrugged. "To get the truth out of Elsa."

Susan sighed. "Anna."

There was that tone. Anna braced herself for the impending lecture.

"You can't do that." Susan continued ignoring Anna's inner diatribe.

There it was.

"It's not fair to Elsa."

"Wait, what?" That had not gone where expected.

Susan bore her eyes into Anna as if her words were incredibly important. "Because it's wrong; morally, legally and ethically."

"So?" Anna asked a slight waver in her voice. She hadn't considered the consequences of her actions.

"Giving that to someone, especially someone private like Elsa, will break her. This is hard to hear because you're so good about sharing, but some people aren't."

Are we talking about Elsa here anymore? Anna wondered. But that was a small thought compared to the stab of jealousy. How did Susan and Elsa know each other? This is the second time one has stood up for the other.

"It's even worse to give it to her unknowingly. You'll be taking away her freedom to secret." Susan continued. Her voice was gentle now. It was actually kind.

Anna felt like she needed to steady herself on the wall behind her. What had happened? Had the two switched places somehow?

"But I'm so tired of not knowing things." Anna struggled to keep the desperation from her tone.

"What would Godric Gryffindor have done?" Susan smiled gently at her. "I know. It hurts not to be trusted, but Elsa will tell you eventually. You need to be patient."

Anna slowly jerked her head into a nod. Susan's voice of reasoning cracking through her blind curiosity.

"I guess it wouldn't be fair." Anna's voice was quiet and laced with only a tiny bit of bitter maturity. Pulling her head up stronger she met Susan's steady gaze. "I'll be a Gryffindor. Not a Slytherin."

Susan balked a bit, almost personally offended. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Why not? Gryffindor pure of heart, Slytherin ambitious to know ends. At least that's what the sorting hat said. Or at least something similar to that."

Sighing Susan pushed the vial back into Anna's bag.

"The houses aren't pitted against each other. Sure Slytherin's are ambitious, but they aren't cruel. Just as not all Gryffindor's are boastful. Green and red may be foils, but only in colour, not personality."

Anna sighed feeling downtrodden about how quickly she had been proven wrong in such a short period of time.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good mentor. I didn't realize how much you didn't know."

Anna picked her head up. "It's ok." She laughed awkwardly and pushed her still white lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm not very good with this Wizard World."

Susan shook her head. "You must be doing something proper to create that." She gestured to Anna's bag.

Anna bashfully scuffed a shoe on the ground. "Thanks Susan… you know, I like this side of you."

Susan smiled brightly at her. It was probably the first Anna had seen. "Thank you."

Looking behind her Susan seemed to abandon wherever she was previously going. "How about we go sit somewhere where it isn't raining, and figure out what more you still need to learn about this Wizarding World?"

Anna smiled brightly. Maybe she wouldn't need to take a look at that luck potion after all.


	8. Knight

I apologize for the delay between chapters. I am deeply disappointed with myself. Hopefully the length will account for that.

* * *

**To Arendelle**

The eagle guarding the door was not particularly bright. Although for a brass knocker, Anna supposed it was pretty intelligent. But still. Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of magical barrier preventing students from sneaking into common rooms that weren't their own? And who builds a door without a handle or at least a key hole. Clearly Ravenclaws were not _that_ smart if a first year with a little too much free time could get it. But if Anna could slip past the smartest person to ever grace this school, other than Elsa, then she could probably get anywhere in the castle. Like say the Kitchen. Although that was still a sore subject.

The Ravenclaw common room was nothing like the sharp angles of the Gryffindor one. This was bright and open. Windows spanned the entire perimeter. And wow was it clean. Suddenly liking her own house a bit more, Anna subconsciously checked the midnight blue carpet for dirt stains her feet may have left behind.

Exams were still three weeks away, where was everyone? Oh right, Ravenclaws. They probably chant spells in their sleep, and potions recipes while climbing stairs.

Spying the stairwell to the girls' dormitories Anna hurried toward them. No one probably wanted to see a Gryffindor snooping about their common room.

This was it. Not even catching a glance at the girl in two days had given lots of time for Anna to sort through her guilt and confusion. Apologize yes, you hurt her feelings. But then move on, she hurt yours too. Anna was torn. Her stubbornness having placed her in a difficult position. She loathed the idea of having to search out Elsa and apologize first. Especially since the girl had done nothing but hide from her for literally years. But on the other hand, having a living breathing girl instead of a portrait had created a dependency. Knowing Elsa was cross, whether at Anna, herself, or the situation did not bode well with the first year.

Ravenclaw tower was airy. That really was the only acceptable word for it. Windows lined the circular wall like the common room. Natural light shone through unobstructed over all the clear pine furniture. Tucked between a blue bed and the wall was Elsa. Perched on her chair, a quill scratching over parchment.

"Elsa? I'm sor- _you wear glasses_?"

Anna quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Once again having botched her words.

Elsa's back straightened to the likeness of a ruler instantaneously as she yanked the black rimmed lenses off her face. Her normally large eyes were magnified by the thick glass which clattered to the table.

"Anna! I," Elsa's eyes darted between her offending spectacles and Anna. "I just," Her shoulders slumped as she wrung her hands. "Please don't tell anyone."

Anna pushed her feet forward. "Why? They make you look super smart. And your eyes look extra blue against the black frame."

Elsa grimaced at her glasses. "They make me look weak." She pushed them into a small black case on the corner of her desk. "They make my face look funny. They make _me_ feel stupid."

Catching herself she looked back at Anna. Her previous moment of insecurity replaced by curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

Anna clasped her hands behind her back. "Looking for you." Knowing her words would probably tumble out in a jumbled mess again she tried to shove all her apologies into her smile.

Elsa bowed her head in resignation. "I was going to find you."

Her eyes met Anna. They were so blue and genuine. Anna shoved her toe down into her shoe to keep herself grounded.

"I just didn't know what to say." Elsa finished sounding unimpressed with herself. She laughed in a self deprecating sort of way. "I said we didn't make good friends, but in reality, I don't know to be someone's friend."

"We were friends once. I think." Ana said hopefully. "We could be like that again."

"I wish we could too." Elsa broke her gaze and pulled an arm across herself to hold her elbow. "But we can't."

Anna opened her mouth to protest but Elsa beat her to it.

"Reconstructing your memories requires assistance from something greater than I can provide. and," Her tone adapted a nervous quality. "I don't think you'll like me very much afterwards." Carefully she pulled a long silver string out of her desk drawer. "It's probably best if you see them."

Anna wasn't sure what to say. Doubt washed over her at the finality of the situation. It had been so easy to wish for answers and to demand things when there wasn't a goal or a solution in sight. Now though, things were different. This was her chance. This shiny silver string was the secret to unlocking her past and Elsa's. But did she want to know?

_Maybe it's best you don't find out._ Kristoff's words echoed through her. _She could have hurt you for all you know_.

Maybe she shouldn't know.

Maybe she should let it stay in the past. They could move forward, together. The future didn't need the past. They could teach each other to be friends. They could rekindle without whatever still lingered behind them.

Shifting her focus from the glowing strand back to Elsa, Anna paused. Anxiety laced every fiber of her being, and underneath of it, buried in the depths of those blue pools was pain. Was that always there? Had her eyebrows always been slightly furrowed and her cheeks hollowed?

Anna felt her shoulders slump. Elsa could never be a monster. Not when she looked too much like a scared animal that had been denied so many things. Anna wasn't sure what, but there was a longing that seemed to resonate from her outstretched hand. The silver thread between them like a peace offering.

She took a deep breath. "Ok." She had to do this. But not for her curiosity, for Elsa. She needed to prove that the girl before her was worth more than any harsh words she had heard. Someone somewhere had hurt her. Hurt her badly, and Anna would be the one to fix it. She felt compelled to do so. Anna needed to remember.

Elsa nudged her cauldron from under her bed with her foot. Gingerly she placed the strand inside. Kneeling down she placed a hand on either side of the thick black iron before glancing apprehensively back at Anna. "I think you have seen this already but." She trailed off as a thick frost permeated from her palms.

It quickly encompassed the cast iron and spread out from her feet. The air chilled and Anna instinctively stepped back away from the jagged ice coating the floor. The movement distracted Elsa who quickly pulled her hands off the now frosted surface. The ice halted in it's path. "I'm sorry." She said nervously eyeing the floor. "I don't really have control of it."

"H-how did you do that?"

Anna was uninterested in her lack of control. Elsa had just conjured ice without a wand. Not _one_ of their professors could do that.

"I don't know." Elsa answered. "I was born with it. But only ice." She added quickly as if this distilled some fear.

"So you've always been able to do that? How did you figure it out?" Anna momentarily allowed the cauldron to slip from her attention.

"Well it's hard to hide when you sneeze snowflakes." Elsa chuckled darkly.

Anna smiled despite the situation. "That's adorable. I wish I could do that."

Elsa shrugged apathetically. "It's not quite as lovely as you would think. We lost four tapestries to mold when I was seven and caught the flu."

Anna bent down and rubbed a finger across the jagged surface. "Those were never very pretty compared to the portraits."

The ice melted under her touch just like in the library. The water slid over the remaining fractals casting a brilliant spectrum throughout the well lit room. "Elsa, it's beautiful." She looked up quickly enough to catch the light blush and pride across the older girl's face.

Elsa pushed it away quickly though. "Let's do this before someone comes back." She grabbed her wand and uttered a _comburet_ spell to melt the ice inside the thick pot. Immediately the silver string blended to a coppery hue which rippled away to a clear blue. Elsa leaned back on her heels giving Anna room to look unobstructedly over the pot.

As if the cauldron sensed he it increased its gravitational pull. Anna quickly braced her hands on the cold rim as she peered into the water. Her nose was invaded with a warm and thick air that fondly reminded her of the gardens as Anderson Manor during Summer. As her sense adapted to the new environment Anna felt the pull increase and without warning she pitched forward into it.

Hitting the bottom with a thump she was surprised to find not cast iron but warm grass. A soft giggle caused her head to rise. A younger Elsa stared back at her. Her face was stretched into a wide smile. The wind had swept her bangs free of the confinding headband to swirl around her face. In the same manner a loose blue dress brushed her ankles. She smiled radiated warmly at Anna, her eyes crinkling. She was the picture of childhood innocence. No artist would be able to do this justice with a portrait.

"Come on Freckles."

Anna quickly pushed herself to her feet. Coming where? The words died on her lips as a small green mass burst through her chest bounding toward Elsa. Anna starred as a smaller version of herself grasped one of Elsa's hands between her own two. Spinning them in a circle her younger self laughing she tugged Elsa onward.

Anna frowned unconvinced she had ever been that short. She followed the pair none the less as they skirted the lone sentry at the gate house through a hedge. Anna simply followed, apparently completely invisible. She briefly wondered if there was a way to replicate this normally. The places she could go.

Giggling her younger self started to skip down the gravel path toward the town of Arendelle. Elsa followed quickly after her seemingly unbothered with her much larger stature. It wasn't far to town, barely a quarter of a mile. It was long enough though for a game of hopscotch, a rather short game of tag, and a valiant Anna saving Elsa from a wild dragon which was really just a felled tree along the road.

Reaching the town in thrice the time it should have taken, the two composed themselves. Elsa looking incredibly regal for a child, Anna noted. Her younger self didn't look half bad though. No wonder Gerda always gave her those looks when she had exasperatedly tried to explain how it was impossible for someone to keep herself with a chin upright and a straight back.

"A lady is always proper." Elsa said haughtily. "She never behaves poorly." Noticing Anna's stifled giggles she added, "Or poorly."

Both girls immediately burst into laughter. Anna sobering up enough to reply. "But we know better."

Pulling a few silver coins from her pocket Elsa handed half to Anna. "Remember." She said in her best big girl voice.

"Don't lose them." Anna said shaking her head as if she had heard it before.

"Don't eat anything." Elsa finished.

"I won't!" Anna replied in a tone that implied it had happened in the past.

Regardless Elsa handed over the coins. They were shillings. Wherever they were venturing in Arendelle they were using the Queen's coins not magical ones.

Elsa quickly swiped a hand across Anna's sleeve pushing a leaf from it before Anna chirped a farewell and bounded off into the town.

Anna watched as she dodged between people and buildings out of sight. Elsa shook her head at the younger girl before heading off in a similar direction at a much more socially acceptable pace.

Unlike her younger self who had ventured toward the center of town among many people. Elsa headed toward a less crowded area. Anna followed behind her trying not to feel like a creep as she stole glances.

It wasn't long before a large brown mare headbutted the girl's chest. Smiling into the animal's face Elsa rubbed it's nose with a small hand. "Hi Chestnut." She mumbled into the mare's fur.

Anna closed the distance between her and Elsa suddenly concerned with how massive and practically on top of the girl it was. A portly man walked through her once again reminding her of her miniscule existence.

"Ms Anderson." He boomed. "What a pleasant surprise."

Skirting around the other side Anna caught sight of a pair of dark brown eyes surrounded by many wrinkles caused from smiling so much. Despite never having seen the man Anna immediately liked him.

"Hello Mr Bell."

"You 'ere fer the usual?" He asked, rubbing the horse's neck.

Elsa nodded energetically, the coins reemerging quickly. The man pulled a stick of coloured sugar from a sack and the exchange was made.

The air was warm and comforting, the whitewashed buildings bright, and the townsfolk merry as they went about their business. Anna had not frequently left Anderson Manor but on the few occasions she had she had not thought the town quite this lovely.

Unless this was Elsa's doing. Her memories of Arendelle were fond, and she obviously liked that man, Mr Bell. Her perception of the memory must be influencing Anna's.

Heading away from the market area toward the beach, Elsa maneuvered off the beach and onto the slate beach around a jetty. The water washed white over the grey shale lapping into a tide pool at the edge.

Elsa ignored the low tide, instead heading toward a patch of large clay boulders, clearly runoff from the cliff above.

Anna's theory of the memory held true as an icy wind swept through her heart and out toward her fingers. Quickly focusing back on Elsa instead of the beach she saw frost coat the ground by her feet Her small hands clenched into fists as she stared at the patch of rocks.

A few boys were standing on smaller boulders, triumphantly tossing a large chocolate bar between them. Each pass caused the lump to shrink by a bite. Her younger self was standing between them on an even smaller rock waving her arms at them. Elsa took off in a dead sprint.

"Look how short she is." One dark haired boy laughed. "We don't even need to be standin' on these."

"Her hair is so orange, I bet she's Irish." The second taunted. "Go back to your potatoes Anna. England doesn't want"

A blast of cold air drowned out the boys words. Shielding her face with his hands the boy tried to locate the source of the source.

His friend nervously climbed down from his boulder. It only made his presence further known. Immediately he was hit with sleet and a mound of snow pelted against his chest knocking him over.

"What is this?" The first boy cried. "It's summer!" He shivered throwing the chocolate bar into the tide pool before climbing off the rock.

His friend trying to get out from underneath his personal snowstorm took off toward the beach.

Elsa glared at the the remaining boy, her chest puffed out like a defense mechanism. "Leave Anna alone."

The boy didn't even bother to hold his stance now that he was alone. Still stumbling from the wind he followed his friend off the slate. Elsa watched him leave, the wind helping in push him along.

Her face was still scrunched in anger and concentration as Anna grabbed hold of her burrowing her face in Elsa's chest. With a final glare Elsa directed her attention to the copper hair under her chin.

"I, I'm sorry Elsa." Anna hiccupped. "I lost the chocolate."

Elsa shook her head pulling Anna into her. "It's not your fault. They're bullies."

"Thanks for being my knight this time."

Elsa smiled into her hair. "Come on Freckles. Let's go home."

Anna nodded before gently headbutting Elsa's shoulder. "Yes please."

* * *

"She's a danger!"

Mr Anderson slammed his fists on the table. "She is my daughter." He roared.

Whimpering Elsa curled into herself, her arms wrapping tightly around her ribcage.

Anna stared at the normally calm and composed man. She had never seen him so much as even flinch in frustration and he was screaming at the two boys parents. Standing next to Elsa Anna's gaze flickered back and forth between the men and Elsa who was trying her hardest not to let the tears in her eyes spill over.

Upon returning to Anderson Manor Anna had been whisked away by Gerda and Kai had escorted Elsa to the drawing room.

"She is a witch." The man replied his voice also rising to a dangerous level.

"And she's a darn good one too." Anna shouted to deaf ears. She had never felt so useless in her life.

"You will not address anyone in this home with those words." Mr Anderson's voice went deathly quiet. "You will leave immediately before I have you removed from this town."

"You don't have the authority." The response probably sounded a little more apathetic in the man's head. "This is the nineteenth century, not the ninth. You nobles have no _real_ power."

Mr Anderson fixed him with a stare that sent a shiver down Anna's spine. "I dare you to repeat that statement."

The man opened his mouth to reply, but his companion grabbed his elbow silencing him. "It's not worth it." He said quietly. "Not here."

"This isn't over!" He yelled pointing an angry finger at Elsa. But he ultimately let himself be dragged from the room.

As soon as the door closed Mr Anderson dropped to his chair, his head in his hands.

Elsa peaked between her fingers. "Papa?" She sounded so small and broken.

Anna felt her heart ache.

Mr Anderson shook his head. "Not now Elsa."

The air temperature dropped.

Mr Anderson stood up looking much older than he really was. Kneeling in front of his daughter he pushed his large hands onto Elsa's shoulders effectively smothering the girl. "Elsa." He said in a strained voice. "You must conceal this."

Elsa sniffled trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Elsa." His voice was gentle again. "The world can not know about magic."

Elsa nodded meekly. "I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean too." She sniffled loudly. "They were so mean and I just got so angry." Her tone implied she was anything but pleased with herself. She sounded so ashamed.

"I have no doubt they were." Mr Anderson replied. "But you know Elsa." He paused to control his temper. "You know for the sake of everyone, you must hide your magic."

Elsa held his gaze with her own steady one. "They were mean to Anna."

"I'm proud of you love for standing up to them. But it isn't right to use magic. You could have hurt someone."

"I wouldn't!" Fear laced her voice.

"Never intentionally. No." Mr Anderson agreed. "But what if one of those boys had pushed Anna? Or you? You might have accidentally hit them with ice."

Standing back to his feet he went back to his desk. "This must be remedied. I am contacting my headmaster from school. He may be able to help us."

"I need help?" Elsa asked wringing her hands together.

Mr Anderson nodded gravely. "We can't have something like this happen again. It's not your fault but it is your responsibility to prevent it from happening again."

* * *

Further prevention meant a lot less time outside the house and even less past the gates. The girls were confined to the grounds and were under almost constant supervision from either Gerda or Kai. The air over the next few days was tense and quiet.

Elsa seemed to withdraw into herself and Anna for lack of understanding didn't ask a lot of questions after Elsa snapped at her.

On the third day over an awkward and tense breakfast an owl landed on the table. Nothing short of a death notice could have been worse than the letter tied to it's leg.

"You are going to Hogwarts." Mr Anderson simply said. His voice held steady but his eyes trembled.

Mrs Anderson pulled her hands to her mouth in shock. "She's only nine."

The normally passive woman would not budge. "I will not send our daughter away."

"It's for the best." Mrs Anderson replied. "Elsa shows signs of advanced magic. She must control it."

Anna watched her younger self grab hold of Elsa's hand under the table. It wasn't particularly subtle considering their small arm span and the distance of the large wooden chairs. Elsa herself sat perfectly still, an invisible broom handle attached to her spine. Her eyes boring holes into the wall opposite her.

"We can make this right." Mr Anderson said to his wife.

They were both ignoring their daughter. Anna wanted to yell at them. They sat there and made plans for the future and didn't even bother asking Elsa. No one had asked either of them.

After a few more moments of terse conversation Anna was once again sent away by Kai and a sobbing Gerda. As soon as the door had closed behind them Mr Anderson addressed Elsa.

"You need to do this Elsa. It's the only way to keep you safe. They only way to keep us all safe. The world can not know about magic, and we can not contain it here."

"So you're sending me away?" It came out a bit less like a question and more a statement.

"Hogwarts is a good place. You won't have to hide your powers there. You can learn to control it." Mrs Anderson said.

Anna's mouth fell open. She was supposed to be on their side. When did this happen?

"You are only going a few years earlier than other students." Mr Anderson tried to reason. "You won't be in classes so you can explore the castle and have adventures, just like you do here."

"But Anna won't be there." Elsa said sourly. "It won't be any fun."

Mrs Anderson sighed dejectedly. "I know love, but it's for the best."

Mr Anderson looked grim. "Elsa. We need to keep Anna safe as well." His voice had taken a new tone. It was something Anna had never heard from him. It sounded like pity.

Elsa watched him carefully. "From me?"

He quickly shook his head. "No. Anna's parents also went to Hogwarts, but we can not introduce her to this life yet."

"How?" Elsa interrupted. "She already knows all about it."

Mr Anderson shook his head. "We need to ensure this never happens again. The only way to do so is to erase her memories."

Elsa shot up so quickly her chair toppled loudly to the floor. "You can't do that!"

"We must." Mr Anderson explained gently. "Your mother and I promised her parents we would do everything to make her our own. To keep her safe. One day we can tell her, maybe. Until then she must not know."

Elsa back away from them slowly, like she suddenly didn't know who they were. Shaking her head she spun on her heels bolting for the door.

"Anna!"

Mr Anderson, anticipating the move grabbed her around the waist. Pulling her into his chest he let her struggle against him, trying to murmur reassuring words to her.

"_Anna_?"

Her whole world shifted. The ground rumbled beneath her and that annoying gravitational pull from earlier tugged the back of her collar until her feet were off the ground.

"Anna!"

The ground shook harder, or maybe it was her. The edges of her vision clouded over and Anderson Manor faded away. Suddenly remembering the cauldron Anna snapped her eyes open.

She was on her back staring up into the wide eyes of thirteen year old Elsa. The memory faded away completely as Elsa pulled her hands back from Anna's shoulders. So that was the earthquake.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked her eyes darting over every inch of Anna searching for some kind of harm. Her shoulders were tense. Her entire body really. It was as if Elsa couldn't decide if she wanted to pull Anna toward her or run as quickly as possible.

"Freckles."

Elsa blinked, her face softening as if she herself was now being drawn into the past.

"You called me Freckles." Anna continued. She wasn't sure why she said it. She felt so overwhelmed.

Elsa blinked again, but her shoulders lowered a fraction of an inch. Anna quickly pushed herself into a sitting position forcing Elsa back onto her knees.

"And you," Anna ducked her head meekly imploring with Elsa's eyes for confirmation. "you fought bullies."

She knew she was rambling about unimportant things, but with every word Elsa's shoulders sank a little lower to their original position. Her jaw seemed to slacken and twitching fingers stilled.

Anna was finally rewarded with a timid smile. "That's what you got out of all of that?"

"Well no." Anna said quickly. "I just, I" She trailed off hoping her eyes could convey what her words couldn't. This overwhelming sense of anger was bubbling in her stomach. Anger at those boys and their meddling parents. The Andersons for sending Elsa away. There was sadness there as well. Elsa had been sent away to live here while Anna had grown up in her, their, home. Elsa must have been even lonelier than Anna. But above all there was pride. Elsa Anderson and her had been the best of friends. They could achieve that again.

"It wasn't your fault." Anna said suddenly.

"What?" Elsa clearly hadn't been expecting that as an answer.

"It wasn't your fault." Anna repeated growing bolder the second time around. "Those boys were mean like you said. They deserved what they got. I don't think you would have hurt them. And if I, if I had been braver you wouldn't have had to defend me." She laughed hollowly. "Guess I'm not a very good Gryffindor."

Elsa gently cupped Anna's cheek. "You are brave." Her eyes were dark but honest. "You're pure. You're the best Gryffindor I've ever known." Elsa paused, surprised at herself.

Anna also in a state of shock with how honest yet forward Elsa was being said nothing.

Taking a breath, Elsa continued. "None of the other houses deserve you. You're too pure for them."

Anna wasn't sure what else to do. She pushed her forehead to Elsa's much like she had on the slate beach. She could feel the heat on Elsa's cheeks warming the air between them and she was sure she _heard_ her smile. Pushing back Anna was convinced she had never felt happier. "Thank you."

Seeing the frost still coating the floorboards Anan couldn't help but ask. "When did you lose control?"

Elsa grimaced. She took a moment to put her words together. "I left that day for Hogwarts. The longer I've been away, the worse," She took a shaky breath. "the worse it's gotten."

"If being away from home makes it worse, why not come back?"

Elsa shook her head slowly. "It has nothing to do with being away. I went back a few times but it didn't help. Whatever control I had was shattered when my parents sent me here. When you lost your memory."

"Elsa. I'm sorry." Anna said trying to keep her voice even. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. And I'm sorry you had to do it alone."

Elsa tried to smile at her, but it was weak. "We can fix it though." She sounded a lot more hopeful than sure of herself.

Anna tried to give her a real smile. She had done this to be Elsa's knight. To help her. "Yes. You and me." With a devious smile she added, "And your glasses."

Elsa huffed indignantly. "You are to never speak of those to another human."

Anna laughed nervously pushing a hand through her hair. "Ok ok. No more jokes about the blind girl."

Elsa averted her eyes before gingerly fingering one her braids. "Where did this white streak come from?"

Anna blushed.

Elsa smiled. It was the same one she had worn when they were younger. "There are those freckles."

Anna suddenly decided she liked having a nickname.


	9. Marshmellow

**It pains me to say this but if these keep getting this long, I might take a little longer to update.**

* * *

**Marshmellow**

Much too cold to be outside my butt. Anna thought pulling her woolly hat lower over her smarting ears. Elsa didn't even have the decency to wrap her scarf properly around her neck. Instead letting the blue ends twirl around her. Anna had never seen the girl look more alive. Her bare fingers twitched excitedly against her sides, occasionally grasping for a few flurries.

It was unusual for England to see snow this early, but not unheard of. As a result students had raced out of their afternoon classes quickly and into the white washed world. Anna had practically begged Elsa to be among them.

Anna chuckled at the irony of it. Having just come from class herself, she was not properly clothed and the wind cut through her uniform with every step. From appearances, one would think Elsa had dragged Anna into the snow.

"Do you want to go back?"

Elsa who had been a half step ahead paused. Her tone was gentle like always but her eyes looked a little extra pale blue.

Anna jerked her head as she was drawn out of her head. She's talking to you. Say something intelligent.

"Whoa. The snow makes your hair glow."

Not her finest moment. Oh well.

Elsa ducked her head airy laugh hidden behind a hand. "Thank you." Ever full of manners. "It doesn't answer my question though."

"Oh! Um, no I'm alright. Great actually." Anna bubbled continuing out into the once green field.

To where? She hadn't really thought this far ahead. All she know was she wanted to be out in the snow with Elsa. Looking around quickly, and hopefully subtly Anna drew a blank. There was barely anything on the ground, and what was there was fresh and soft. Not useable for anything except looking at. And looking was boring. Anna wanted to play.

Elsa smirked at her, clearly recognizing her blunder. Her eyes twinkled though, like she had a secret. She leaned toward Anna as if she didn't already have her attention.

That caldron's magical pull was nothing compared to how quickly Anna pushed forward toward Elsa.

Elsa only stopped when she was close enough that she could probably _feel_ the steam of Anna's breath. If Anna had been breathing that is.

"Do you want to see _real_ magic?" Elsa whispered.

Anna felt her eyes widen in surprise but also elation. "Yea!"

Smiling widely Elsa intricately weaved her hands around the air between them. A flurry of snow drifted from her palms into a large snowball suspended near Elsa's stomach.

"Ready?"

Ready for what? Was this not magic?

Anna nodded enthusiastically regardless. She felt privileged at being able to see Elsa's snow and her smile.

Elsa thrust her creation into the air where it exploded with a flash of light, blue tinted snow flurries raining down. Elsa beamed in pride as Anna tried to catch as many as she could in her hands.

"This is so cool!"

"Actually it's a bit warmer than normal snow." Elsa replied rubbing some nonchalantly between her fingers. "So yes. I suppose it is _cool_, as opposed to _cold_."

Anna paused almost dropping her half completed snowball. "No, that's not what I" She trailed off seeing Elsa's teasing smile. Anna immediately felt her face heat up in embarrassment and frustration at having walked unseeingly into Elsa's trap. Not even attempting a clever reply she threw the snow at Elsa. "You're a bully."

Elsa blinked as the snow slid off her face.

Anna faltered. Was that not ok?

Elsa laughed. A loud and uncontrolled sound leaving her normally quiet and soft mouth. Slowly raising a hand palm up she conjured a lump of snow at her feet. Flicking her wrist the pile turned into an ocean swell that crashed into Anna's shoulder. Anna stumbled onto her backside, piles of snow accumulating on top of her.

Elsa continued to laugh, her hands not in front of her face but holding her sides.

Anna tried to sulk, but it was difficult to hear such a bell like quality from the older girl.

All too soon, Elsa collected herself and rubbed at her eyes before sinking to her knees next to Anna.

"That wasn't fair." Anna pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

Elsa chuckled. "You shouldn't have thrown snow then."

Anna stuck her tongue out before quickly realizing how cold it was and sucking it back in. Elsa giggled, playing with the snow near her hands.

Anna watched her fingers draw intricate patterns that created a tiny replica of Anderson Manor.

"I thought you said you lost control after you came here?" Elsa let their home crumble back into a snow pile. "I'm sorry. Do you not want to talk about it?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. It's alright. My control has stayed constant but the it's gotten stronger so sometimes it gives the illusion of being out of control and others," She gestured to the snow around her. "it seems as if I have more."

Anna nodded not completely understanding, but not lost either.

"Sometimes it's just so easy, and others" Elsa shrugged. "It's incredibly hard."

Not liking the tone this was taking, and still smarting over being teased earlier Anna opted to push a cold finger into Elsa's nose. "Sorta like how your glasses give you the illusion of looking super scary. But you're really just a softie."

Elsa tensed and her fingers tugged at each other. A sure sign of her embarrassment. "Anna." She pleaded. Elsa would never whine like a peasant. "I told you not to talk about that."

"Why?" Anna asked trying to sound aloof. "Don't want people to know that you look like a book worm?"

Elsa's shouldered pulled back and her steady gaze met Anna's. This was not an Elsa to trifle with. "Because if people find out I'm a book worm, they might find out you respond to Freckles."

"I do not." Anna shot back. Her tone quickly losing her carefully gained ground. "Where did that come from anyway?"

Elsa's lips curled at the memory. "During summer they're more pronounced. We were all convinced if you spent any more time outside you would turn into a large freckle."

"That can't happen." Anna was unconvinced. But it was nice to hear that even for a short period of time they had all gotten along at their home.

"This upset you." Elsa added gesturing lightly toward Anna's less than thrilled face. "About as much as it clearly does now. Besides I needed leverage against your glasses comments."

"But I like them." Anna tried to sound earnest. "They make you look smart." Elsa blanched at the idea. "Well it's better than looking like an idiot. How long have you had them?"

Elsa shrugged. "Since I was little."

"But you don't wear them very often?" Anna kept her voice light and as neutral as possible. Hopefully with conscious effort she could mask how excited she was at listening to Elsa open up. And she would give up her last chocolate frog if it meant being able to keep hearing these nuggets of information from the older girl.

"I'm not _that_ blind." Elsa drawled. Her tone seemed to imply this sort of conversation had happened before.

"I think they're pretty." Anna said matter of factly.

"Don't you still have a class?" Elsa asked suddenly.

Anna blinked, surprised at the change. "Well yea, but it's alright."

"But I said I wouldn't leave you alone." Anna protested. Her arms windmilled in front of her trying to slow the unstoppable force that was Elsa pushing her into the Tranfiguration classroom.

"I'll be fine." Elsa chuckled. "It _is_ only an hour."

"A lot can happen then." Anna replied digging her shoes into the floor.

Not facing her, Anna couldn't be sure but she was pretty confident Elsa had given her that raised eyebrow you're-crazy look again. It wouldn't be the first.

"I'm pretty sure no one is going to put me under a curse in History of Magic. Unless," Elsa said wistfully. "_You're_ the one who can't be alone."

"What?" Anna squacked. "That is not what this is about." Right? This was about Elsa.

"Prove it." Elsa hissed in her ear.

Thrown off balance Anna let her force against Elsa slacken. Quickly seizing the advantage she shoved Anna through the door. "See you later." She said before turning and hurrying off to the safety of the library.

Huffing Anna blew some copper fringe off her forehead. "That wasn't fair." She muttered to herself, crossing her arms.

Anna had successfully suctioned herself to Elsa's side for approximately two days. She was unwilling to let it end now. But the weekend had ended and with classes in session, she was finding this particularly difficult. Mostly because Elsa had this thing about always being early.

"I guess you two kissed and made up." Kristoff said airily as he slipped between Anna and the doorframe.

"Yea." Anna sighed happily. "Wait no. We didn't," Her face flushed red. "We didn't actually"

"Calm down." Kristoff laughed. "Your head might blow up." He plopped himself into the first open chair he could find.

"I am calm."

"Whatever." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Is she going to start eating with us?"

"She said she would." Anna answered, not completely confident Elsa wouldn't find a way to slip out of that agreement.

"Good. I'm tired to acting like a babysitter."

"Hey!" Anna punched him in the arm. "I do _not_ need a babysitter."

"Ms Summers may we begin the lesson?" Professor Moordall droned. "Or would you like to assure us some more that you are not a child?"

"Yes sir." Anna replied meekly. Kristoff choked on his laughter as they both opened their books. "You got lucky there mister."

Kristoff continued to stifle his laughter as the class began.

"As is marked by the curriculum…"

* * *

"How is he supposed to teach us transfiguration if he can't even get his voice to change pitch?" Anna complained the next morning at breakfast.

Rapunzel shrugged, still doodling on her class notes. "He's ancient. He predates even Headmaster."

"Can't they get rid of him then?" Anna dramatically exclaimed. She dramatically let her arm fall to the table, launching her spoon toward Kristoff who sat opposite her. "Oops, sorry." She said meekly.

"if you would do your assignments when you are supposed to maybe this wouldn't be a problem." Elsa replied with a knowing smirk.

"Ah yes." Flynn said shaking his own spoon at Elsa. "But then she wouldn't be Anna would she?"

Anna smiled despite the subtle jab. Elsa had begun to have meals at the end of the Gryffindor table. Rapunzel being a Hufflepuff was doing a fine job of breaking the ice between the opposing houses.

"I suppose not." Elsa's eyes smiled. She was still rather introverted but Anna was starting to learn that was just the way Elsa was. It was boring frankly, and Anna was working on converting the girl. "I heard you were particularly good at potions though."

"What? No I'm not _that_ good." Anna blurted back flippantly. Internally though the idea of impressing Elsa and simultaneously being good at something made her heart soar.

"Yea." Kristoff drawled. "She could probably stuff this Tranfigurations homework just so she can get back to mixing disgusting animal pieces."

She _had_ looked over the assignment. It wasn't particularly difficult. But last night she hadn't felt like doing it. And more importantly, conversation during meals was light and politically correct around Elsa. In short it was boring. Anna needed leverage to keep things moving. She had this intrinsic drive to keep moving things forward to impress Elsa. Anna needed Elsa to see her friends were fun and worth sticking around.

She wasn't sure where this had come from, only that it constantly lingered in her mind. It was causing her behaviour to fluctuate during meals and she was certain everyone else was taking notice. She was overcompensating. But she couldn't stop. She needed Elsa to like her, and it seemed a good place to start was by showing the girl that other people did as well.

Anna stuck her tongue out at Kristoff. "It's the principle of the manner. Professor Moordall shouldn't be assigning so much work."

Before her ruse could spiral further out of her control a fleet of owls entered the hall. The rumble of their wings causing an excited rush to take over the students. Winter break was only a week out and the owls seemed to be particularly busy. Among them was Fletcher.

That blasted bird. Anna hadn't quite forgiven him for nearing taking her finger off on their first and thankfully last encounter. It seems the bird was unavoidable though.

Kristoff was pelted with a bundle of mismatched envelopes and Flynn snagged Rapunzels before teasingly holding it over her head. Elsa ducked her own head to hide her smile.

Anna supposed she hadn't really needed to exaggerate her coursework. Her friends were charming in their own way. Elsa was just shy, but Anna was convinced underneath the apprehension both parties were welcoming.

Feeling pleased with herself she directed her attention to her toast. Her teeth clicking against each other as a large grey mass snapped the bread out of her hands. With a high pitched squeak Anna found herself on the floor, her feet unceremoniously hanging onto the bench now above her.

"Hey!" Her tone a deep level of annoyance as she stared up at a triumphant looking Fletcher. The bird cooed back at her shaking the toast like a prize. Miserable bird was going to get itself turned into a hat. As soon as she remembered how to do that.

"Fletcher." Elsa chided. "Behave. You don't even like toast." Anna felt Elsa's eyes subtly roam over her looking for injury. Satisfied she quickly averted her attention, more toward the letter attached to the bird's leg and how it was now nipping at her strawberries.

Anna bitterly righted herself. That monster didn't deserve Elsa's kind words. When she was sure Elsa was paying more attention to her letter than them Anna prodded the bird with her fork. Fletcher snapped at her ruffling his feathers in a defence mechanism. "You're not that scary." Anna muttered.

"Pack it in you two." Elsa scolded her eyes never leaving the letter.

Pouting Anna dropped her utensil turning her attention to the neat print in Elsa's hands. She smiled when she noticed Elsa's nose wrinkled at the words and her eyes squinting at the words.

Fletcher begrudgingly shifted back to a relaxed position and hoped toward Elsa rubbing his beak against her nearest finger. Anna rolled her eyes. She refused to lose to a bird. Even if it was the size of a small dog.

"Who's it from?" She noisily sidled up to Elsa trying to catch a glimpse.

Elsa paused, her eyes shifting over the neat words before moving to Anna's face.

"My parents." With a shaky breath she continued. "They want us home for Christmas."

* * *

Anna twitched in her seat. The velvet back of the carriage resisting her bubbly movements. She was beyond excited to be going home. She couldn't wait to be spoiled by all the staff. Despite having been in trouble quite often they had all loved her. Gerda would smile fondly and prod her arms and cheeks commenting on how big she'd gotten. Kai would stand at attention like normal but his cheeks would be glowing and he would smile warmly before saying something incredibly proper like, 'hello little miss'. And to make it even better Elsa Anderson was with her. The girl she didn't even think really existed. Anna felt like the knight who had rescued the princess and was returning home a hero.

Speaking of princesses, Elsa was next to her staring at the carpeted back above Kristoff's snoring mass of blond hair. Her back was once again straight as a broom and her hands were clenched so tightly in her skirt Anna wouldn't be surprised if the material was permanently wrinkled.

"It'll be ok." Anna said gently, but mostly softly as to not wake their other passenger. She tugged at Elsa's closest fist, slowly working her fingers under white knuckles. Finger by finger she relaxed the muscles and pulled Elsa's hand to the seat between them. "It probably hasn't changed. With the exception of that hideous vase in the music room."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her, a silent question.

Anna shrugged sheepishly. "They had just waxed the floors." As if that was some sort of explanation.

Elsa's mouth twitched but it wasn't a smile. Anna would have to try harder.

"This isn't the first time you've seen them?" It was supposed to be a statement of reassurance, not a question.

Elsa nodded tersely.

Anna smiled. "Home isn't a place it's where family is, yea? So it's ok that you haven't been back. They'll still be excited to see you and it'll be just like it was. Except we'll be best friends."

"You really think home isn't a place?" Elsa asked, her voice soft and insecure.

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Yea. I mean sure home is wherever you're sleeping for the night but home is really where you can feel free and loved. It's silly to think home is just a physical place. It's where you're most happy."

Elsa tugged her eyes off the wall and scanned Anna's face for any sort of jest or insecurity. Anna tried to hold it together. "If it's not I promise to be your Knight. Just like when we were little." She said it lightly, almost like a joke but there was some lingering truth.

Elsa hiccuped nodding once and holding tightly to Anna's hand. "Where have you been all this time?" Her eyes were a bright cobalt and Anna felt them pierce her soul.

"Here." Realizing they were actually rolling down the gravel drive, Anna chuckled. "Actually here." She looked back at Elsa knowing how important eye contact was to the girl. "Right here. Staring at your portrait wondering where you were."

Elsa made a sound almost like a whine before pulling Anna's hand until she toppled forward into Elsa's chest. A pair of arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Elsa didn't say anything just held her tightly like a life line. Anna nodded against her shoulder before forcing her own arms around Elsa's midsection. She let Elsa dictate the duration, seeing as the older girl always eventually moved on where as Anna was more than willing to stay like that for as long as possible.

The carriage rolled to a stop though. Elsa pulled back quickly looking flustered, and Kristoff windmilled his arms trying to keep his balance. Anna laughed lightly at him. "Happy Christmas Kristoff."

The boy grumpily mumbled something as Anna grabbed their empty lunch sacks. She let Elsa shakily push the door open and step out into the bright courtyard.

Anna tumbled over the step and grabbed hold of the door to keep from falling. Elsa was standing in front of her frozen in place. Anna could see her shoulders threatening to pull up to her neck as she took in the sight of Anderson Manor. A servant had pulled the front door open and was quickly trying to get their trunks inside while assuring them that her parents and Gerda had been sent for.

Anna thanked the man politely before gently tugging on Elsa's sleeve. "Els?"

"Yes?" Her voice sounded conflicted.

"It's uh, kinda cold you know." Anna laughed trying to stay light and positive. "Besides, I think everyone is inside."

Elsa nodded once before carefully folding her hands in front of her. Her polite face back on she glided up the stairs and toward the front door the perfect picture of a lady.

Anna watched the transformation making sure her mouth was firmly closed. That was fast. Realizing not even the carriage was still in the yard she followed Elsa up and through the door.

She wasn't entirely sure what to expect but it wasn't Elsa wrapped around her mother like a cloak. Her father resting a hand on each of their shoulders as he smiled happily down at her perfect blonde braid. Anna secretly hoped he was happy, Elsa had spent _way_ too much time securing it on top of her head.

Anna smiled fondly at them. Happy to see Elsa looking like the young girl she actually was. Even if her back was still perpetually straight.

But it did nothing but make Anna ache for her own parents who she would never see again. Her shoulders slumping she unconsciously rubbed her fingers together. It had been six years now. She barely remembered what they looked like, let alone smelled like or how tall they had actually been.

"Welcome home little miss." Kai said, his firm butler voice replaced by something much kinder.

Anna tried to smile at him but it was a little wobbly and she could feel her eyes watering over. Seeing her face caused Kai's own orbs to widen in panic. Quickly he glanced at Gerda who was just now approaching them. He quickly backed up for the more qualified figure to wrap an arm around Anna.

"It's alright little one."

Gerda, and Kai as well, had been working for the Andersons before Elsa was born. It seemed to almost over qualify the woman to play a mother figure. Gerda murmured kind nothings to her as she swept a braid over Anna's shoulder. "My you've grown." She tutted. "It's about time."

Anna smiled into Gerda's ribs. It was good to be home. She tried to hold on to her words from earlier. Home is where family is. Family doesn't have to be blood. This was her family now. And it was a good one.

Her eyes she left trained on the Andersons. They would be part of her family too. In time.

From the other side of the room Elsa pulled her nose out of her mother's shoulder and looked back at Anna. Her face looked relaxed and her eyes were swimming in that happy Elsa sorta smile.

Time. They all just needed time.

* * *

Fortunately the long weeks of their Holiday provided many opportunities for Elsa and Anna to relive their childish antics. Once again Anna's loud laughs echoed through the rooms. Accompanied by the usual dusting of snow and dirt that was expected from the messy girl was another said of footprints and a quieter more reserved set of giggles. If the House was careful they could trace the footprints, a messy squiggled line of Anna and a straighter more controlled one for Elsa, through the entire grounds.

The rukus only stopped for the necessity of food. Which for the first time in forever Anna found herself in eating in the dining room with Mr and Mrs Anderson.

"We're so glad to have you both back." Mrs Anderson said, despite having to issue an order for a new front rug earlier that day.

Elsa smiled into her roast and yorkshire pudding. "Thank you Mama. It's good to be back."

Anna nodded happily. She was refraining from speaking directly to the Andersons. Old habits died hard. Mr Anderson neatly folded his serviette on the table. And Mr Anderson was a little intimidating. But for everyone's sake she wouldn't admit that out loud.

"I suspect you both have received excellent marks?"

Elsa nodded dutifully. "Yes Papa."

Anna tried to sink backward into her chair. She hadn't done poorly, just not as well as Elsa. Not that she was particularly surprised.

Mr Anderson cast her a knowing look but remained silent. Anna thanked her lucky stars.

"I suspect you have all your questions answered as well?" He addressed Anna directly this time.

"Questions about what? I always have questions." Anna said trying to sound polite.

"About your history especially with regards to this house. Also with Veelas." His tone which had previously sounded almost like a professor now was much friendlier.

"Papa." Elsa warned, her eyes going wide.

"Vee- what?" Anna asked quickly. She looked between Mr Anderson's confused expression to Elsa's horrified one.

Elsa refused to meet her gaze. Maybe they hadn't made as much progress as Anna had thought.

Mrs Anderson spoke up, her voice controlled. "Veelas, Anna." She quickly looked between her family judging their reactions with that calculating gaze only a mother could possess. "During the times of the ancient Greeks the Sirens intermixed with humans to create a cross breed." She gestured elegantly to her husband and her. "The Anderson family has passed down Veela blood for as long as we can trace. Although slightly deluded, every few generations it rebirths."

She smiled gently at Elsa who looked ready to slide under the table and melt.

"Elsa is a prime example." Mr Anderson said proudly. "Perfectly white hair and blue eyes. You have seen her ice magic."

Anna nodded at him not daring herself to speak. She was pretty sure there was rime coating Elsa's chair at this moment.

But she didn't say anything. Instead she quietly followed Elsa as she politely excused herself from the table at the first opportune moment.

"Elsa wait." Anna called as she chased the cold chill through the house. She followed the now familiar path to Elsa's room. Skidding to a halt in front of the large white door, Anna gnawed her lower lip. This was a new experience. She pushed her palms to the wood feeling the cold pine and lightly traced a blue snowflake.

"Elsa?" She called.

There was a draft hitting her feet. Elsa was clearly in there.

"Please open the door."

When she wasn't greeted with even a response Anna pushed her forehead against the door. "Please."

Still there was silence.

"I know you're in there. I just got you back. Please don't leave again." Anna struggled to keep her voice even. Big girls didn't cry. They also didn't beg. She thought bitterly, but she was about to do that as well.

"Who else is going to show me how to do my charms?" She tried a different approach. "Your Dad is kinda scary." She whispered. "I need you to help me. I don't want to be alone." This time her voice did crack. "I haven't even figured out what to get you for Christmas yet."

There was a shuffle and ever so carefully the door opened.

Anna licked her lips nervously. Elsa's eyes were dark with fear and uncertainty, her own lips pulled taut in stress. Anna offered her a weak smile.

Elsa sighed heavily finding her shoes interesting. "We are a mess aren't we?" There was a short self deprecating laugh to follow it.

It made Anna's heart ache. She nodded weakly, unable to find the words to express herself.

The silence stretched between them. Anna was acutely aware of how Elsa stood behind the door frame barely in front of the wood. She could very easily turn and shut Anna out again.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Anna was also acutely aware that was probably not an acceptable response.

"I didn't tell you." Elsa threaded her fingers through her braid. "It's not something I've ever told anyone and I didn't know how you would take it."

"What does it change though?" Anna asked genuinely concerned she had somehow missed some small but crucial detail.

"I'm not exactly… well completely human." Elsa said rather slowly. "It's not normal." She finished lamely.

"Elsa you spit ice out of your fingers." Anna deadpanned. "I talk to painting, and Kristoff probably has trolls for a family. We go to a school for magic. Nothing about us is really normal."

Elsa stared at her incredulously. Her mouth agape. "You're, you're not … afraid?"

Anna shook her head. "Only when you run away."

Elsa hung her head in shame. "I did promise I wouldn't do that anymore."

Anna shrugged. It wasn't really alright, but she didn't want to make Elsa feel worse. "Do, do you want to go to the picture room?" It was hesitant. She didn't know if Elsa was willing to leave the safety of her room.

Elsa spent a minute contemplating it. Her lower lip worrying between her teeth. With a nervous glance down the hall she nodded. Her back straightened and her shoulder pulled back. Regal mode, or a brave face on a scared girl.

Anna smiled brightly before heading down the hall confident Elsa would follow her. "Joan of Arc is my favourite." She said excitedly.

* * *

Anna felt something soft and wet tickling her nose. A sleepy moan slipped from her lips as she rolled over on the bed trying to savor the warmth the blankets provided. The mass followed her. A soft vibration accompanying it. "Elsa, stompff it. I'ma sleepy." She whined.

Her response was not a clever piece of wit, but a soft meowing. Slowly Anna cracked an eye, then the other. Pushing a wild mane of orange hair from her face she saw familiar cream walls. Weren't they just in the picture room? Anna sighed. It wouldn't be the first time a staff member had put her to bed. Though it hadn't happened in years. Sitting up Anna was greeted with a white mass that looked an awful lot like a cat.

"What the…"

The cat purred against Anna's blanket covered knee.

This was a bit too large to be a domestic house cat. Never mind that. It appeared to be made entirely of snow. The cat smiled a cheshire grin and promptly stretched out over Anna's lap. Instinctively a pair of ice claws dug through the sheets into the girl's legs. Wincing Anna pulled the cat off of her.

It wasn't cold, only cool. A little colder than Elsa's skin but not by a lot. Gazing into a pit that represented dark shadowy eyes Anna maintained eye contact with the creature for a solid minute. Neither were particularly sure what do with each other except blink at various times. Then Anna noticed the thin piece of ribbon around it's neck.

_Happy Christmas Freckles, Love Elsa._

Anna felt her insides freeze. The world faded out of focus as she stared at the ribbon between her fingers. Elsa had _made_ this? Those long and loopy letters couldn't have lied.

The cat gingerly nuzzled one of digits. Dropping the ribbon Anna slid her hands under the cat. When it didn't wiggle from her grasp Anna tugged it further into her lap. It's front paws supporting itself on her upper arms.

Carefully, as it it was nervous the cat pushed it's nose against Anna's. A deep rumble vibrated from it's chest and a few snowflakes shed from it's thick coat.

Clicking her jaw close, Anna ran her hand from the top of it's head all the way down it's spine. The cat curled up into her touch.

"You're so real." She whispered.

The cat quirked an eyebrow at her. Anna imagined the dark shadows of it's eyes rolling in an exaggerated manner. It was so human; so Elsa.

Unable to sit still anymore Anna leaped out of the bed almost knocking the cat off in the process. After quickly checking it was alright Anna burst from the room. The cat lazily investigating the warm dip in the bed she had abandoned.

Sliding around the corner she crashed into Elsa's door. "Elsa?" She called rapping her fist against the white wood.

There was a soft rustle from the other side then the door cracked open. Anna quickly pushed it the rest of the way and lunged toward the girl. "Elsa!" She cried wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulders.

The unexpected additional weight was too much and very quickly the two stumbled before Elsa sank to the floor unable to support both of them.

"Thank you." Anna said burying her face in Elsa's shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_."

Anna felt Elsa's arms wrap around her waist securing her to the older girl. The wooden floorboards digging into her knees were freezing but it didn't matter. Elsa was warm and so soft. Her knees were a small price to pay for Elsa being so open and physical.

"I guess you found him." Elsa chuckled into her hair.

Anna nodded into her shoulder wrinkling the dark blue material. "How did you _do_ that?" Pushing her head up to watch Elsa's face Anna kept her arms latched around her shoulders keeping her close. Elsa's eyes were shining. That slightly crooked smile tugging at the edge of her face.

Elsa wiggled her fingers with a clever and proud smile. A few snowflakes drifting into Anna's hair. This was the best Christmas ever! Except it wasn't.

"It's not Christmas yet though." Anna said carefully.

Elsa smiled behind her hand. "I couldn't wait anymore."

"But I didn't get you anything yet!" Anna exclaimed suddenly panicking. She'd never really had to give anyone presents before. Holidays weren't really celebrated without Elsa, and Anna had no parents to surprise. Sure she had Gerda, Kai and a few of the Kitchen Staff but it wasn't a real Christmas. What if she didn't get Elsa a good enough gift? Would she take the cat back? Is it even a cat?

"Anna." Elsa said placing her cool hands on Anna's shoulders. "It's ok. Calm down."

"I'm calm." She replied immediately. Elsa eyed her suspiciously. "I am. I swear."

More satisfied Elsa released her. "I promised not to leave you alone. So I figured I should do something about that." Her words were rushed and nervous. Her eyes roaming Anna for a reaction.

"He's perfect." Anna took her turn to interrupt. "I love him. He's like a bunch of marshmallows all clumped together."

Elsa looked a little dumbfounded. "Well that wasn't exactly what I was going for, but ok."

"Can I call him Marshmellow?"

Elsa shrugged. "You can do whatever you want. He's yours."

The cat in question wandered down the hall placing itself squarely between the two of them. It's tail swished elegantly behind it. A few snow flakes flitting to the floor.

"Is, he a well he?" Anna asked noticing how similar to Elsa's it's posture was.

Elsa frowned. "I didn't have anything in mind. I suppose it's whatever it wants to be really."

The cat eyed her flippantly before pushing it's nose against Elsa's shin. A low mew escaping it's mouth.

Anna watched the interaction carefully. How the cat's nose gently pushed against Elsa's pale skin. And more importantly how Elsa smiled brightly at the interaction.

Feeling confident she tugged Elsa's sleeves shrinking her height just enough to gently push her nose up against Elsa's. If Anna thought her hands were soft, her face was a whole new world. She felt her own heat up immensely.

"Elsa?" She whispered against her. Elsa's eyes widened a deep blue shining back at her, her breath frozen within in lungs. Anna smiled at her. "I love you too."

* * *

**The following information is really quite useless.**

**For those of you who are curious, Veelas can be read about in much more detail here - wiki / Veela**

**Early development of railways began in 1830. Many small companies created short circuits throughout Great Britain. It wasn't until the early 20th century that the 'Big 4' took over and created the famous network known today. Trains then were very unpopular until the 20th century. As a result the Hogwarts Express would have been incredibly out of place and inefficient during the mid to late 1800s. It's much safer to assume that students would have used other methods of getting to the castle. Carriages are a safe bet considering the time period of the story. So as much as I love trains, it does not fit within the laws of the story.**

**Another consistency is Christianity and Protestantism. The first was incredibly popular in Scandinavia thanks to British invaders back during the time of the Vikings. Due to Henry VIII, in the 1500s, Britain's official religion is Protestant, with Christianity being popular in the northern part of the island. Please remember that Anderson Manor is in the north of England. Combined it is more possible than not that the Andersons would have celebrated Christmas as opposed to another holiday. Anna then would have been raised in this same environment.**

**While religion plays no part in this story, I wanted to clarify the situation so as not to show a bias toward a specific group.**


	10. Flying

**Flying**

The fairytales Anna read as child were so magic filled. They provided an elegant escape to her otherwise boring existence. When she dared to let herself dream, she would swear the beauty of magic would spill over the pages and into her life. With encouragement from Elsa, and even a tad from Susan, Anna found herself dreaming of those tales again.

She was attempting sophistication through the science of Magic that Hogwarts offered her. She found herself walking the halls gracefully moving her arms in transfiguration spells. She let her fingers flow over her bedspread mixing colourful potions. With magic Anna felt herself growing confident and into the young and graceful woman Gerda had always told her she could be.

But there was nothing graceful about sixteen first years standing on the spring grass shouting at brooms lying prone on the ground. Anna felt as though the months of progress she had made were slipping away as the hard wood stuck to the Earth like the freckles on her cheeks that Elsa was so fond of.

After her third failed attempt at commanding the immobile broom 'up' Anna sighed and dropped her arm back to her side.

Feeling rather sullen she looked at her fellow Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs around her. Mercifully they were doing just as poorly. Looking dejectedly back at her broom Anna felt her shoulders slump. Wiping the back of her hand at her brow she tried again.

"Please?" She asked kindly. "I just want to _fly_."

The broom twitched before animatedly jumping into the air. Anna fumbled to get her hands around the handle.

Suddenly sixteen pairs of eyes shot toward her. Anna gulped when she realized fifteen of said eyes were glaring with murderous envy. Anna suddenly wondered why brooms were so skinny and unable to act as shields.

"Well done Ms Summers." The sixteenth, and only friendly set of eyes addressed her. "At least one of you knows something." Anna beamed at the gameskeeper and pseudo flight instructor. Though she wondered how the large man was able to fit on a broom.

"Thank you Mr Oaken." She said politely.

With a pointed look from the man the other fifteen students returned to commanding their own brooms off the ground.

"How did you _do_ that?" Kristoff whispered with a frustrated tone.

"Just ask it nicely." Anna said back as if she hadn't been struggling along side him moments ago.

"Girls." Kristoff mumbled. "So polite." Directing his attention back to the ground he addressed it in a much kinder voice. "Broom. Up…" His broom twitched. He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Please."

The broom leapt toward him, Kristoff a little more ready caught his. With a triumphant fist pump he cheered.

"Yoo hoo! Gryffindors." Oaken called. "You fly now, ja?"

Anna and Kristoff excitedly followed the hulk of a man more than happy to leave their classmates to their own struggles. Serves them right Anna thought. They just needed to be nice.

"There are rules First years must follow." Oaken said, his germanic accent slowing his speech.

Anna carefully positioned herself on her broom, not really caring. She noticed Kristoff doing just about the same thing.

"I vant you both to go slovy." Oaken continued for some reason believing the two would obey him.

Anna nodded enthusiastically, wishing he would kindly stop talking and let fly. As soon as Oaken's attention turned to correct Kristoff's stance Anna pushed her feet off the ground. She half braced herself for gravity to kick back in. But it didn't. Her feet were suspended uselessly below her. Her toes just scraped the edges of the grass.

Anna laughed happily. She pulled her legs up to the proper position.

"Don't do anything crazy dear." Oaken said.

But Anna didn't hear him. She pulled the handle of the broom up and was gone.

The wind whistled past her as the ground faded away. Anna laughed loudly, her voice drowned out by the adrenaline pumping her heart. This was exhilarating. She felt free.

A shout from below slowed her down. Oaken looked like a child beneath her as he waved his arms. Anna could only laugh. But she did lower herself down to the ground. Why had her fairy tales never spoken of flying? _This_ was everything beautiful about magic.

* * *

At the first chance of the spring sun Elsa had abandoned the warm study from the interior of the castle. The deep hues of the warm carpets left to collect dust in favor of one more influenced by the weather.

"Castles are built in wings." Elsa said clinically as she pushed open the heavy door into what Anna suspected was the wing under the majority of their classrooms. "The higher the floor, the more formal." Elsa continued. With a gentle swish and flick of her wand she elevated the wall of windows that faced the Forbidden Forest. "But this level." Her voice was happy, like she was proud of this place. "This is where Rowena Ravenclaw lived, theoretically of course, as they were building the castle. She chose to live under the classroom wings since she oversaw their construction."

Anna nodded absentmindedly. She really never did care for history, especially if it dwelled on school. Elsa either didn't notice or care though. She was going on about how the entire wing was preserved and how the architecture was perfect.

Anna giggled at how nonchalantly Marshmellow wandered through after them. As if it was purely coincidental they happened to be in the same room. The cat had taken a liking for sleeping on her feet recently. Not that Anna was complaining. The cold cat was doing wonders in the warming days.

"It's technically not forbidden, just discouraged." Elsa said snapping Anna's attention back to the girl. The idea of being rebellious much more interesting that old tapestries. "So, just, don't tell anyone we come here." She shot Anna a look that seemed to say 'don't ruin this'.

"Got it." Anna laughed throwing up her hand in a military-like salute.

Elsa gracefully sat herself in an armchair pulling a thick letter from her jacket. Anna ungracefully flopped to the cool floor. She stretched herself widely ou trying to get as much contact against her hot skin.

"I got a letter from my parents." Elsa stated sounding an awful lot like an old person.

Anna tapped her heel against the floor. "So? Don't you get letters all the time?"

"Well yes." Elsa said unfolding the letter. Anna noticed it had already been opened, probably multiple times if she could see it from this far away.

"They want to know what we're doing for Summer Holiday." Elsa said staring intently at the ink covered parchment.

Anna traced a gold gilded rose. "Aren't we going to Anderson Manor?"

"Well we could." Elsa said uncommittedly.

"I mean, I know you're special and all but I don't think we'd be allowed to stay here. And it was kinda nice being home for Christmas." Anna continued still not seeing the point of the conversation.

"We would not be allowed to stay here." Elsa confirmed. She still didn't seem to be entirely please though.

"Where did you spend your summers then?" Anna pulled her head off the ground to get a better look at her.

Elsa chuckled. "I do have other family. I spent a lot of time with my cousins in Norway."

"Is that why your parents were there so much?" Anna asked trying to shove another puzzle piece into the picture.

Elsa nodded slightly, a smile tugging at her face from the memories. "Yes. So we could go there for a while."

"Well, I'll go wherever you go." Anna said. As interested as she was about pulling stories from Elsa later about Norway, she didn't see why this was such a difficult decision for them.

"Well now that you," Elsa took a breath. "know about magic and everything you can choose what you want to do."

Anna sat up quickly. "I don't have to work in the Kitchens?"

Elsa visibly balked. "Pardon? Heavens no."

Anna felt a smile tugging her cheeks. No more chores. That she could handle.

"Anna." Elsa continued, icy eyes boring into teal ones. "I know you were treated," She faltered. "poorly, but it isn't like that really."

Anna shook her head. "I wasn't though. Sure I worked, but I should have shouldn't I?" Elsa didn't look impressed, so she continued rapidly. "Your family took me in, that's very nice of them."

Elsa frowned. "You shouldn't have had to work in the Kitchen. If I had understood."

"It's not your fault." Anna interrupted.

Elsa sighed. "My parents were trying to hide magic from you." Her eyes darkened guilty. "They were trying to keep you safe. You, well." She was struggling.

Anna understood though. "I didn't show any magical capabilities." She tried to keep the rejection out of her voice.

"That's not true." Elsa said forcefully. "They were trying to keep you safe."

"Safe? From what?"

Elsa looked at her hands sadly.

"Oh." The word slipped from Anna's mouth quietly. "But I knew, and then you were gone and they took my memories."

"You were so little. Without memories of magic, there weren't a lot there. That's not particularly safe. My parents thought it would be for the best to let you work in the Kitchen and gain some back. Try and live normally."

"It's ok Els." Anna said trying to reassure the girl. "It really wasn't that bad." She gave her a cheeky grin. "I guess that's why I got away with so much mischief."

"You did cause quite a bit of trouble." Elsa gave her a small closed lipped smile. "But it won't be like that anymore. You can do what you want. My parents want it to be like it was at Christmas- no work, no chores, just us, as well a family."

Anna smiled brightly at her, toying with a braid. "I'd like that."

"Me too."

They stretched into silence. Elsa pouring back over the letter and Anna stretched out on the floor staring at the intricate embossed ceiling.

"I want to try out for the Quidditch team." Anna said trying to sound confident.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her. "You know they don't normally let second years on the team right?"

Anna nodded quickly. "I know. But Mr Oaken thinks Kristoff and I have a chance." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "And I really liked the feeling of flying. It was like being weightless."

Elsa frowned slightly. "It's a dangerous sport."

"I know." Anna said trying not to sound frustrated. But really, Elsa was sounding a lot less like her friend and more like Gerda. That did not bode well with her. "But it's not really that dangerous. There's all sorts of rules and padding."

Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's just a dumb sport. You could fly your broom on your own."

"But that's no fun." Anna complained sitting up.

"Neither is sitting in the Hospital Wing." Elsa drawled.

Anna scowled at her. "I'm doing it anyway." She pushed herself to her feet, annoyed at Elsa for not seeing things her way.

Elsa remained still, her shoulders pulled up defensively but she didn't say anything. She just turned back to the letter.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh for goodness sake, but your glasses on."

Elsa looked ready to snap at her, but Anna had already slid out of the room. That was unexpected. Both in Elsa not liking Quidditch but in both their short tempers with each other. Her frustration dissipated having left the room. Instead guilt started to pool within her. Sighing she headed toward the Gryffindor Common Room. They would be fine in a few hours. Elsa had said they were a family. That made them sisters. Sisters fought. Right?

* * *

**This was short and boring, but the next one makes up for it I promise.**


	11. Free and Weightless

There has been a lot of concern about age. I would like to formally address it here. I think it's important to have this beginning development. Elsa and Anna's early growth is vital in justifying later actions. Looking back, it could have been handled much better and differently. And I shall be the first to admit it could have been better written. But it still would to some extent be necessary. Thank you for baring with it regardless.

Having said that- this is the last chapter as children. As random and 'fluff-like' as these chapters have been the exposition is over. The next chapter will be years later. Enjoy the last of children Elsa and Anna. They will be nearing the end of their school lives the next time you see them.

10 points to the house of one's choice if anyone knows the reference of the title.

* * *

**Free and Weightless**

Anna took a deep breath steadying her nerves. She could do this. She knew she could. Kristoff said she could, so she had that going for her. All she had to do now was do it in front of other people. That wasn't so hard.

Was it?

Taking her broom in her hands she stiffy walked onto the pitch. The sun was shining and there was barely any wind. A better day could not have been picked for quidditch try-outs. Looking up she spotted a half dozen other Gryffindors loitering the air. Some looked as nervous as she felt, and others looked rather confident as they dipped and swerved around others.

Mounting her broom she kicked off harder than necessary and into the sky. The ground rushed away from her as she was met with the rush of the wind through her hair. It drowned out the excited shouts around her. This wasn't so hard.

A bludger whistled past her head. Anna let her weight drop her into a spiral away from the ball in order to dodge the offending object.

Ok. Maybe this was a _little_ hard.

From the other end of the pitch she spotted the current Gryffindor team taking to the air. They were all wearing their matching uniforms. The gold trim glinted from the sun and the deep red made them look completely royal.

"We are going to simulate a match." The captain said. A gold armband strapped to his bicep. "Gryffindor team V tryouts." His team spread out to their starting positions. "Don't worry." He chucked. "We don't expect anything great. I can teach great." He added confidently. "But I need something good to start with. For now we just want to see how you play and react to a game situation."

Anna watched as two other students quickly paired against his chasers. A third and fourth year she recalled. Her beaters were two brothers- second years. She knew them well enough. They were always throwing things in the Common Room. She didn't need to worry about getting hit if they were half as good with a bludger as they were with chess pieces. Kristoff was already in the goal leaving the other keeper tryout to make his way toward the other to defend for the current team. Anna shot the boy a thumbs up for his quick work of securing a team.

She only realized then that she was left to pair up against the captain. He was a fifth year and had obviously finished growing. Swerving her broom up in front of him she tried to look as fierce and in control as possible for an eleven year old.

She probably looked ridiculous. She felt ridiculous. And the game hadn't even started yet. She eyed him carefully. Not him, not his face or his hands, but his eyes. She watched his eyes. They were a dark brown, like chocolate. But that wasn't important. Elsa always betrayed herself with her eyes despite trying to hide her emotions. If Anna could see through Elsa, she could see through this boy.

Hide what you want but your eyes would always give you away. Anna silently taunted him.

He really should have a name. Chocolate eyes might do for now, Anna thought ruefully. His eyes darted to his left, Anna's right. Immediately she followed his gaze. His left chaser had taken her position a little out of the normal range. It left her wide open to the inexperienced third year supposedly marking her. As soon as the quaffle was launched Anna dove to the right. She didn't catch the red ball but she managed to scrape a finger across it.

The ball shot off course behind the chaser it was aimed for. The girl couldn't change positions fast enough, the third year managed to snag it just before it hit the ground. He arched beautifully back into neutral space and bolted across the pitch toward the three ringed goal.

Anna soared above him, anticipating the inevitable. Yep there it was. The boy was cornered by the captain and the chaser who were now marking him. Instead of looking for his teammates he tried to outsmart the two of them.

He barely managed to get his broom pointed toward the ground before the ball was roughly ripped from his arm. Chocolate eyes calling some sort of formation as he sped toward the goal.

"Come on. Faster." Anna urged the old wooden broom. But it didn't matter. She felt slow and heavy. The other team was too close to the goal, too far ahead. Poor Kristoff wouldn't stand a chance.

He didn't. The quaffle swooped through the high middle ring with ease. Anna grimaced. They hadn't even been playing a full minute and they were already down. But it was only the first goal. They would get the next one.

Undiscouraged she continued toward her own goal as Kristoff passed the ball toward the fourth year chaser. Anna caught a glimpse of their seeker uselessly circling the pitch. What was her name?

The fourth year pressed on toward the goal, and Anna flanked his inside trying to discourage anyone from getting to close. She focused entirely on the boy just behind her and the incoming chaser from the other team.

Ripping the handle in a jagged line Anna tried to force opposing player away from the quaffle. He started to move out of the way, but the movement had opened a hole that Chocolate Eyes filled. He once again grabbed the quaffle and sped toward the goal. Kristoff was about to have his work cut out for him.

By some miracle the blond managed to punch the ball away just in time. It careened into one of their beaters who smashed the ball toward Anna.

She fumbled, letting go of the broom to guide the red ball into the crook of her arm. The girl chaser was closing in on her. There wasn't time to move. Anna rolled upside down just as the girl sped over the top of the space she had just been occupying. Struggling to right herself Anna lobbed the ball to her teammate, the fourth year.

He once again took down the field. Anna and the third year following as fast as they could. A bludger smashed into the Gryffindor captain knocking him off course. The fourth year continued on uninterrupted. Or so he thought. The two opposing beaters bore down on him. They jabbed at the quaffle with their bats.

"Pass it!" Anna yelled desperately toward the boy.

Frantically seeing her above him, he tossed the ball before being knocked almost completely off his broom.

Anna caught it, much more gracefully this time. With the beaters occupied, and two of three chasers behind her, she had free range of the pitch. Lining herself up level with the goals she urged her broom to go as fast as possible.

The three rings neared. It was her and the keeper. There was a confident and level gaze in his eyes as he watched her. He wasn't looking at the ball though. he was watching her broom. Pulling her arm back Anna curled the quaffle toward the rightmost ring. The Keeper pushed his broom into a dive. Anna smirked before tightening her grip on the ball and finished curling it into her chest trapping it in place.

The Keeper stared in horror. His momentum was too much. He could only watch as she lightly tossed it through the left ring. The ball sailed in slow motion through the hoop a short distance before plummeting to the ground.

Anna watched the ball, feeling her entire concept of reality slip away from her as the quaffle soared through the air. There was no sound, no cheers from her teammates or shouts of frustration from the other team. _Anna Summers had done something well_. Something that wasn't quietly mixing potions in a deserted dungeon or not tripping in the Great Hall.

Spinning back to get into position she caught the look of approval from the fourth year. At the other end of the pitch Kristoff cheered. Pumping her fist into the air Anna quickly scanned the pitch for Chocolate Eyes ready to remark him.

"Hey!" Anna called toward the third year. "We need to start passing more. Flank him." She gestured toward the fourth year. Sudden confidence and motivation surged through her. They could _do_ this. _She_ could do this. She was invincible.

Quickly pulling up to get in the line of sight of their useless seeker she pointed toward the third year. "Can you run interference?" The girl nodded, not looking quite like she understood but it didn't matter, as long as she was doing _something_ useful. Whatever their team had just done, had worked. They needed to figure out _what_ that was, and do it some more.

A flash of white caught her eye from the undecorated stands. Ignoring the Keeper who had gotten the ball back into his team's possession, Anna traced the distraction. Leaning up against the railing of the Announcer's box was Elsa. She had a small smile on her face and if Anna was seeing correctly she nodded her head back toward the pitch as if to say 'go get them'. Anna felt her heart soar as she pushed her broom back into position to chase the Gryffindor captain. The wind whistled past her ears. This must be what it feels like to be free, to be weightless.

* * *

It may have taken three quarters of the year, but Anna had finally found the Kitchens. She had carefully calculated the amount of charm and annoyance to be quickly shooed from the area with a few chocolate pastries. Holding her prize to her chest she skipped through the halls to the wing under the classrooms with her final peace offering. Elsa and her had been on good terms since tryouts but Anna wanted to ensure it stayed that way.

The slightly forbidden wing had unofficially become the place where her and Elsa spent their time. Secretly Anna was glad she got Elsa all to herself, though she was proud of the girl for her slow progression back into a life of social interaction.

Kicking the door open with a bang Anna waltzed into the first room, the reception hall. "I come bearing gifts!" She cried dramatically.

Instead of seeing Elsa crowded by books she was met with a layer of white. The normally glossy wooden floors and blue wallpaper were covered in a layer of snow and delicate looking rime. Elsa stood up quickly pushing snow from her skirt. "Anna! I uh..." She nervously glanced around her.

Anna let her eyes roam all over Elsa and the room looking for some sort of wrongness that could have disrupted their sanctuary.

Elsa stepped toward her. Her feet barely sinking into the ankle deep snow. "I am alright." She said quickly, a sheepish grin adjourning her face. "I just thought this might be the last chance to play with snow before summer. And I thought we could celebrate." Her smile was gentle but also proud.

"Celebrate?" Anna parroted. "I know it took a while, but it's been months since I've gotten lost." She racked her brain for something. "I don't think I did particularly well on an exam lately. Not that I did poorly lately either!"

"We're celebrating Gryffindor's newest Chaser."

Anna's mouth dropped open, pastries discarded carelessly. "What! No. There's no way. How did you find out?" She bounced forward on her feet, her weight never settling in a stance for more than a breath.

"George is Susan's brother." Elsa said her eyes following the loose cannon that was Anna.

"Who's George?" Anna asked tracking footprints all over Elsa's once smooth and pristine snow. She didn't even care that Elsa had implied Susan was a friend.

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully. "You don't even know your captain's name?"

"Oh!" Anna said coming to a dead halt. "Chocolate eyes." She placed her chin in her hand. "Are you sure? That was awfully fast."

Elsa nodded sincerely. Her eyes were that light blue again. The proud blue. "Positive. You're on the team. Official announcements are tonight." She watched Anna open her mouth and beat her to the punch. "And Kristoff is keeper."

With a cheerful shout Anna grabbed Elsa's hands spinning her around the room. Her shoes kicked up a flurry of snow. "This. Is. Amazing!"

Elsa laughed along with her, letting the smaller girl pull her in loose circles before tumbling headfirst into a small snow drift. Finally bringing her adrenaline induced heart rate back to normal Anna pulled a small pile of snow into her hands.

"So you made me snow?"

"Well you were complaining about the heat yesterday." Elsa said cheekily.

"I do not complain." Anna said in an ironically whiny voice.

Elsa chuckled, ignoring her tone. "It's hard to keep snow in Summer, so I thought we could have fun with it now."

Anna pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Can we build a snowman?"

Elsa smiled warmly at her before jumping to her feet, the snow dancing behind her. Of course it looked magical.

One snowman quickly turned into an army of them, crowding the otherwise large room. Anna had then taken to pelting snowballs at their heads, cheering gleefully every time one smashed to the floor.

Elsa laughed from the safety of the shoulders of a particularly large one. Occasionally she would rain down flurries to distract Anna in a feeble attempt to slow the younger girl's progress.

Finally after getting enough snow in her eyes to sedate her until a real winter storm Anna climbed up Elsa's large snowman to sit on their creation's other shoulder. Looking over the mess they had created she sighed in contentment.

"Hey Els?"

The girl hummed from the other side of the large snowball.

"Remember when you said I was a Gryffindor because I was brave and pure?"

Again the girl made a sound of approval.

"Well, why are you a Ravenclaw? I know it's not just because you're super smart." Anna said feeling particularly brave.

"I asked to be one." Elsa said simply as if it were a fact she had just read out of a book that everyone should know.

"You can... do that?" Anna asked briefly wondering if she would have chosen another house or if she still would have been a Gryffindor.

"Yes." Elsa said carefully. "It's silly to think that people are purely bound to a single house. Most people have contradicting traits that allow them to be present in multiple. So the Sorting Hat lets you choose."

"And you picked Ravenclaw." It sounded much more like a question than a statement.

Again Elsa nodded. "Yes. I had spent the past two years hiding in the castle reading books and keeping to myself. I thought being in Ravenclaw would be easy. I thought it would make my parents proud to know I was associated with a house that was revered for it's intelligence. That I would be able to one day be the Heir that they needed. That they wanted."

Anna nodded, not saying anything.

A silence descended over them with Elsa's admission. Anna couldn't help but feel a bit sad for the girl. Elsa had sacrificed herself twice. Once for her by leaving Anderson Manor, and again for her family.

"I don't think that's true." Anna said carefully. She forced the snowman's head to the ground in order to look directly at the other girl. "I think it's because you're perfect."

Elsa scoffed in a very unlady like manner.

"Well no one is actually perfect. But you try anyway." Anna rushed on. "And you hide behind that mask of, well you, but you still try. You spend so much time bettering yourself and studying and I don't think it's entirely because you want to impress other people. I think you want to impress yourself." Anna paused knowing Elsa was listening to her but needing to actually register it. "It's actually kind of beautiful that you strive for it."

Anna felt her face heat up, but she forced herself to keep going. Elsa may be proud of her, but Anna was equally impressed with the older girl. "I mean, earlier this year you got mad and froze the library floor. Now you just made a winter wonderland and an army of snowman. That's a step closer to perfect."

Elsa worried her lower lip between her teeth gazing out at the collection of snow creatures, most of them headless.

"I mean, it'd be kind of boring if everyone was perfect." Anna said trying to keep Elsa's attention toward the positive.

Elsa looked back at her, a hesitant smile pulling at the side of her lips. "I guess it would be a bit boring."

Anna smiled happy to be making progress. "You just, you make me really happy and I'm glad we're together now." Her stomach felt like it was sloshing her breakfast every which way. She couldn't fathom why she was suddenly nervous.

Elsa carefully pulled her wand out of her uniform. "Do you know what a patronus is?"

"Yes." Anna said confused as to it's relevance, but ecstatic that she knew something. "It's to scare away Dementors from sucking your soul and chocolate biscuits. You need a really happy memory to do it."

Elsa smiled, ducking her head modestly. "I learned to do one."

"Can I see it?" Anna asked sliding closer to Elsa. The snowman gave a lurch but held steady under the weight shift.

Elsa took a deep breath and forcefully pointed her wand at the nearest snowman. _"Expecto Patronum!_"

A silver beam shot out of her wand and a brilliant arctic fox leapt out, leaping between the snowman as if they were trees in a forest. Anna felt her mouth drop open as the fox defied gravity and bound regally through the room. It had almost a blue glint to the silver wisp behind it.

"Elsa it's beautiful." She blinked in confusion. "Wait. I thought you learned your second year?"

Elsa nervously poked the snowman's shoulder with her wand. "I didn't have a happy enough memory before."

"Oh." Anna said stupidly, unsure of herself again. The fox slowed it's gallop and perched on top of a snowman. It's nose raised proudly to the ceiling. "Well, what uh happened?"

Elsa smiled nervously at her. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue. A sincere blue. "You." Her smile grew to a more confident one. "I did my first one just after Christmas."

Anna felt her memory shift back trying to recall what had happened. They had stolen biscuits and chocolate from the Kitchens. Anna had not entirely awkwardly assimilated herself as a family member to the Andersons and Elsa had made Marshmellow.

Oh. Marshmellow.

_"Elsa?" She had whispered against her. Elsa's eyes had widened a deep blue shining back at her, her breath frozen within her lungs. Anna had smiled at her._

"I said I loved you." Anna said quietly.

Elsa nodded her face visibly washed over in wave of red.

Anna felt that same feeling of happiness from Christmas spread through her. Not knowing how else to deal with the emotional spectrum she wrapped her arms tightly around Elsa's neck pulling the girl toward her. Elsa was quick to steady them against the unstable snowman and slid her own arms around Anna's waist. "I do you know." Anna murmured into the crook of her neck. "Love you that is."

She felt Elsa smile against her hair. "I know."

Anna pulled back needing to see the bright hue of her blue orbs.

"I love you too." Elsa said.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut pushing her nose against Elsa's needing to feel more of her cool skin. Forget flying, _this_ was weightlessness.


	12. Writers

**Writers**

The summer had past.

As did the following year.

And the following two years after that.

Currently the warm days were fading into cool October nights. Life at Hogwarts had resumed, where Elsa found herself a sixth year, and Anna in her fourth.

The previous years were dull compared to life now. There was little worth noting in all honesty. Mischief was made, and dealt with accordingly thanks to the ever present set of rules concerning disciple. Elsa found even herself on the wrong end of a lecture on rules on occasion. Life progressed at a slow yet peaceful pace.

That summer in particular had dragged on longer than usual though.

The Anderson family had been called away to visit relatives in Scandinavia. Much to Elsa's frustration and Anna's distress, the younger girl had been left behind. Poor old Fletcher had acquired such fatigue delivering letters, Elsa almost felt guilt. It was promptly eradicated when she realized the bird was still fighting with Anna. It went as far as finding small droplets of blood from both parties marring her letters.

To quell her boredom, Elsa had ventured to a part of the libraries she had never dared visit: the romantic one. It was a shallow distraction but a puzzling one none the less. These words were not the scientific ones she was used to reading.

How can a person's _freckles_ resemble constellations in the sky? It is not physically _possible_ to analyze a soul by peering into another's eyes. The love of your life can not _possibly_ be considered such since you have not _met_ every individual in this world nor have you been the same person your entire life.

These romance writers were frauds. Elsa was sure of it. They sold their words as poets of love. As if their words were sent from the heavens and contained nothing but joy and purity designed to provide completeness in the most barren and empty circumstances.

It had always made Elsa scoff. The idea of true love was a fickle and immature idea. It was a sense of ideology that lesser mortals believed in to occupy their time. Time that could be better spent than wasted searching, nay, _waiting_ for the proper individual to swoop down and rescue them from their pathetic lives.

She didn't consider herself a cynic, quite the contrary really. There were so many things this world had to offer. There were foreign lands to visit, languages to learn, economics and philosophy to ponder, treasures to explore. Their world had so much to offer, why waste it on love?

If people spent half the time they did dreaming about a fallacy called love, the world they lived in could be bettered twice fold.

The notion was also selfish and in many ways self-serving. Dreamers are not doers. To Elsa, anyone who was not willing to partake in a sacrifice, to boldly embrace and support another human being was not worthy of such love. Those unworthy would never achieve it. Sacrifices had to be made. If one did not have the courage to sweep another off their feet than love was not deserving. Besides, if _every_ person was a princess waiting for a knight in shining armour, no one would ever be saved. We are all eternally damned.

Yet Elsa longed for it. With every fiber of her being she longed for what these writers spoke. Their whispered words of love of which she did not understand. Their illogical analogies and inaccurate speech was unintelligent and lacked any trace of common sense. How could a human being possibly be convinced that they needed another to survive? That air and food inferior to another human being's touch?

The idea was ridiculous. Something she laughed quietly about in the hidden alcoves of her relative's castle. The intimate embraces shared between lovers were read with a blush on her cheeks under the thick blanket of her bed. Love was a lie. Something to believe in to keep hope alive among those who felt they had nothing else. It was a mentality Elsa had constructed long ago. When she had left her home at Anderson Manor at the age of nine to be precise.

So where had that mentality gone?

At the return of the three months of summer her entire distaste of love had completely left her mind. Instead it was replaced by self-conscious blushes and gentle caresses of smooth and lightly tanned skin against her own. The idiotic notion of love had been replaced with a bright smile and a pair of teal eyes that held more light than the sun itself.

Elsa had been transformed into a poet within the first days of returning to Hogwarts. The days had little meaning other than to worship the ground that untied shoes graced it with. Honest and genuine words whispered from pink lips had driven the romance writers quiet. Replaced with a warm embrace that smelled of fresh flowers and the thick heady scent of a lazy summer day. A bell like laugh had become the metronome that dictated her heartbeat. Delicate fingers intertwined with her own and smooth lips caressed her cheeks which were surely darker than the fabric of the tie adorning the object of her affection.

No.

_This_ was no object, and certainly the word affection was not nearly strong enough.

In the short summer months apart, something had transformed Anna Summers. Something of which Elsa could not yet determine. Anna had grown out of lanky limbs and angular lines and into a young woman. Subtle curves had replaced grass stains and bruises. Gone was the innocent smile and tousled hair of a youth. In it's place stood a young woman who knew not how beautiful she truly was. A woman too young to fully comprehend what to do with such beauty. It radiated off of her in a pure if not raw form. And Elsa wanted nothing more than to spend every moment of her life reminding the girl that she was the sun to her world. The sweet carols of the birds and the warmth of a winter fire paled against the warmth of her skin and the musical qualities of her voice.

Was _this_ how the romance writers felt? That words could never alone be enough. That they could spend every waking moment searching, asking, pleading for that smile. The smile reserved only for _her_. To yearn for that gentle caress to the inside of her forearm in a parting gesture that sent shivers down Elsa's spine. And most importantly the bright orbs that were not fit to be called eyes, only precious gems.

No. Words were not enough. They paled in comparison to how Elsa's heart pounded in her chest. Words had lost all meaning. They had no logical merit, and certainly contradicted not only her social upbringing but even her motivation of impressing her parents.

A more lingering question was 'if all this change happened in Anna, what had three months _done_ to her?'. The happy buzz in Elsa's chest signaling Anna's presence had always been there. But it was dull like a slow burning ember. How could three months change them to a roaring fire? The only thing that had changed was Anna's most recent growth spurt. Elsa refused to accept that a physical trait could result in such obscene thoughts.

So they were ignored. All feelings of obtaining anything more than a platonic if not sisterly relationship with Anna Summers were immediately crushed. Shoved behind a thick door to never see the light of day. They would _never_ merit conscious thought.

"Elsa!"

A warm pair of arms encircled her shoulders effectively pulling herself from her stupor. Head jerking up in surprise she felt Anna giggle behind her. Her breath ghosting along her neck caused Elsa's shoulders to quiver. The girl still had a hold over her and Elsa found her breath hitched in her throat. It was unacceptable. Anna was barely a woman. It was perverse to entertain such thoughts.

"Stop being a boring hag and come play with me." The girl pouted. "We still have like half of our summer plans to get through."

Elsa tried not to stare at her. Her face was flushed, no doubt from running through the halls. Her uniform was once again untidy casting an impish demeanor to her stance. Wisps of copper hair fluttered around her face, and her chest heaved from talking quickly. She was in short, beautiful.

"We could decide what we're going to do on our first Hogsmeade visit, or go flying, or chase Marshmellow… I think he's been fed recently. Or we could,"

"You're rambling." Elsa chuckled.

Anna ducked her head in embarrassment, releasing Elsa's shoulders so they could both right themselves to a more suitable position. Catching a full view of her, Elsa knew she would never be able to say no to the girl. Might as well just say yes now and make the whole process easier.

"We could go on an adventure." Elsa said, her voice dipped in range to obtain a mysterious and dark tone. Anna could never say no to an adventure.

Sure enough the girl's face lit up and she clasped her hands to her chest. "REALLY?!"

Elsa nodded gravely. "We shall need to be careful." She stepped closer to Anna more than willing to make a game out of it. "This adventure is not for the faint of heart, and requires a great deal of cunning."

"Psh." Anna snorted. "You're the only person who thinks cunning is part of adventure."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the girl, knowing she wouldn't have to ask to for Anna to clarify her teasing. It wasn't a long wait. It never was.

"This adventure will be dangerous. It will require courage and daring escapes." Anna said as a teacher might correct a pupil.

"Who's adventure is this again?" Elsa asked, her ominous tone dropping as she gave the girl a crooked smile.

Instead of dwelling on Anna's physical changes over the summer, or worse this new four letter word, Elsa found herself memorizing the personality quirks of the younger girl. She found herself agreeing to many 'adventures' with no more than a simple pout. Elsa went as far as to start pulling pastries from the Great Hall to surprise her between classes. Birds of paradise crafted from loose leaves and flowers descended down on her as they walked the grounds in their spare time. At night small creatures of snow and frost followed her to bed, mingling with Marshmellow much to the cat's annoyance. There they would remain until she had slipped away from this world and into one of dreams. Then Elsa suspected Marshmellow ate them, but that was irrelevant.

Convincing herself that these acts were nothing more than making up for lost time were easy. It felt so right. There was a warmth deep within her. It was the closest Elsa had ever felt to recognizing she possessed a soul. Seeing this girl smile at her as if she was the only other being in the world had replaced the need for food, even chocolate. Her smile said more to Elsa than all the great writers ever had. Yes, all the trouble and sleepless nights were worth it. To see that smile, as if Elsa herself had granted Anna's deepest desire.

The guilt of abandoning the younger girl's childhood had long since disappeared. It was no longer important. Now was a time for joy. There would be no sorrow and certainly no tears. Anna would be nothing but happy. It stretched as far as to affect Elsa's studies. She received her first less than perfect mark within the first month of returning to classes. It was not enough to discourage her actions though.

"Fine fine." Anna said in a much more monotone voice than usual. "Lead on, great adventurer."

Elsa smirked. "Have you ever wondered why Slytherin common room is in the dungeon, yet Hufflepuff's is in the basement?"

Anna shook her head. "There isn't enough room? Slytherins smell bad?"

Elsa chuckled. "There is an entire half of a dungeon, used for store rooms. But the other half of the so called basement is out of bounds."

Anna's head cocked sideways completely interested once the forbidden words 'out of bounds' left Elsa's lips. Anything pushing the definition of rules was considered an adventure in the rulebook of Anna.

A devious smile spread across her face. "We're gonna go there, yea?"

Elsa nodded. All pretense of her mask slipped to be replaced by a full grin.

Over the past years the two had formed a friendship that many envied and even more failed to understand. Anna was a free spirit, an adventurer, a Gryffindor through and through. She was rarely grounded and as such often hurt. The world she lived in was neither reality nor safe. She needed protecting from the harsh words and even worse actions of other humans. Elsa had vowed to be that protector. From the day she created Marshmellow she had established herself as a rock to ground the younger girl. She kept her safe and allowed her to exist in her own carefree world.

In return Anna allowed Elsa that sense of weightlessness. She pulled Elsa from the dark shell of herself into a world of colour. One where magic was a gift and not a curse. Happiness existed in ways that Elsa had not previously been able to fathom. Even if it was lurking through the dark and dank corridors beneath the castle.

Anna was both her princess that needed saving and her knight in shining armour. Together they were complete. Anna and Elsa. They made sense in ways that not even magic could explain. They were always together, always sharing.

"Eww, what is that?" Anna exclaimed loudly, too loudly for where they were.

Elsa shushed her. "It's just a spiderweb. It won't hurt you."

"Yea, but it's gross… and I touched it." Anna whined.

"I did not realize a great Gryffindor would be so scared by a small spider. Perhaps next time we shall adventure to the Greenhouse." Elsa teased.

Anna pouted. "That is _not_ what I meant." She eyeballed the sticky substance on her hand before quickly rubbing it on Elsa's robe. "Ahhahaha, now _you_ touched it too."

Yes. Always sharing. Even when it wasn't necessarily warranted.

Elsa let out an indignant shriek before pushing away from the girl. "Anna. That is disgusting."

"I thought it was just a baby spiderweb?" Anna mocked in a tone used by mothers on their newborn children.

Wrinkling her nose in distaste Elsa continued down the hall. "Let's just keep moving. I'm sure there is something down here other than revolting creatures and immature students."

Not at all bothered by Elsa's implications Anna bound after her, laughing the entire way.

Elsa had never been happier and she was convinced neither had Anna. It was everything she had never dared to dream, and certainly nothing she felt she deserved. But she had vowed to do everything in her power to maintain that level of happiness. To make herself worthy of Anna's affection, no matter the form. For Esla was convinced life could not contain more joy than what they had achieved.

Anna however, was not convinced.

It all ended on a particularly foggy day, a little before All Hallows Eve. Elsa would never forget it. It was unusual in itself. There was no reason for a new student to appear. Yet here he was.

Hans Sunderland. And he would tear her world apart at the seams.


	13. Gentlemen

**Gentlemen**

Only a complete and utter moron would decide riding a broomstick for sport was a productive use of time. The added element of whacking heavy balls about only made it worse. It is a barbaric sport and the archaic rules in desperate need of updating. The notion of strategy was completely lost on Elsa.

It was not that Elsa deemed the sport entirely stupid, just boring and unnecessarily dangerous. She saw little challenge in the athletic abilities being exhibited by the two teams as they knocked about the red quaffle. Being limited to a physical container, she supposed was called a pitch, severely removed the element of creativity in Elsa's mind. It caused for repetition of plays and a certain amount of luck that Elsa found unappealing at best.

Elsa simply preferred to pretend that Anna had never made the team. She also preferred to pretend that she did not wince every time a bludger came within ten metres of the girl. Or that she secretly enjoyed attending Quidditch matches. She would cheer for the girl every time she so much as _touched_ the quaffle. And when Gryffindor didn't take the pitch, she would sit at the top of the stands, Anna's arm wrapped around her shoulder as she pointed out plays and maneuvers. Elsa would carefully lean into Anna's warm skin and nod at the appropriate times only conscious of the warmth radiating from their bodies and the tickle of Anna's breath against her. The words actually coming out of the girl's mouth could have been a cake recipe for all she knew or cared.

Elsa was simply happy to be spending time with Anna. Over the past years the two had become dependant on one another. Or so Elsa hoped. It would seem wrong if she, the older and responsible one, was more dependant than the younger one. She was supposed to be looking after Anna, not the other way around.

But it was Gryffindor's last practice before their match against Slytherin. It was going to be tough this year according to Anna. Not that Elsa actually knew.

She was trying to learn, but there were more pressing things than even Anna gracefully swooping a ball out of thin air. Like that new boy. Hans Sunderland. Elsa resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

* * *

_"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" Anna had shouted skipping down the stairs in the front entrance way for lunch. Students quickly congregated toward the walls as the sprightly girl ricocheted off of bodies toward her. Elsa braced herself for impact but Anna skidded to a halt just before her. "Guess what? You're never gonna guess, so I'm just going to tell you." Anna said, her voice still at the same volume despite being only inches from Elsa. "There's a new kid in my Potions class."_

_Elsa smiled like an idiot. So much for being discreet. "I do believe I was there when he was introduced at breakfast this morning."_

_"Oh." Anna said suddenly having recognition. "Well that's good. I invited him to eat with us. Is that ok?"_

_"Of course." Elsa said trying to sound natural. Anna was simply making friends. Nothing new there. With the usual crowd it wouldn't really make a difference with one more person._

_"Look at you." Anna said happily nudging her shoulder. "Four years ago you wouldn't even be sitting in the Great Hall."_

_"Careful Freckles." Elsa teased. "I'm sure your new friend doesn't need to know about your lack of socialness either."_

_Anna gasped before pulling Elsa's tie sharply. Elsa suddenly found herself nose to nose with the younger girl. "You wouldn't dare." A feisty look flashed across her face. There was a fire in her eyes and Elsa felt herself sink into the dark hue. She coyly offered a shrug of her shoulders and a smile before gently tugging herself free and heading into the Great Hall. Anna stuttered behind her._

_Hans was actually a rather likable guy. Not that Elsa really expected otherwise based on Anna's previous friend choices. He was very well mannered and had plenty of stories about his twelve older brothers to amuse even Kristoff who often ended up as the butt of his jokes._

_"And that's when Kristoff realized that he had accidentally created a Babbling Beverage instead." Hans said with a charming smile._

_"He didn't!" Flynn clapped Kristoff roughly on the back. "That's my mentee for you."_

_Kristoff humphed loudly clearly showing his lack of interest in the subject before swiping a carrot of the table. "Maybe if someone hadn't pushed my arm." He mumbled at Anna who was trying to look very interested in her soup._

_Elsa watched her tablemates curiously. While they were fond of teasing and a joke was usually told on someone's behalf, they usually avoided academics._

_"It's alright." Rapunzel assured the beet red boy. "We all made mistakes sometimes."_

_Hans smiled at her. "It's part of the learning process. I'm sure you've made your fair share."_

_Elsa felt herself watching Hans closely. His tone had been nothing but polite reassurance, but something about his smile didn't seem quite honest. She pushed the unsettling feeling aside. Everyone else liked Hans, she should trust their judgement._

_"Professor Cormier is great though." Anna gushed. "She always helps clean up messes and she never shouts like Professor Moordall." Her face morphed to wrinkled distaste. "Grumpy old man."_

_Thoughts of Hans dissipated, Anna took priority especially when pouting._

_Something warm brushed against Elsa's skirt. The low roar of chatter faded to white noise as Elsa realized it was Anna's fingers fidgeting across the bench between them. She was talking loud. Louder than normal. "Maybe Kristoff has a crush on her." She said with a sly smirk._

_Elsa distracted herself long enough to see Kristoff's face redden and his mouth open in a rebuttal. Anna beat him to it._

_"He's _always_ going on about her, and it's never _academic_ related."_

_Her knee bounced lightly on the floor. Elsa watched it as inconspicuously as she could. Something was missing here. She just wasn't sure what._

_Flynn smashed his hand onto the table top earning a yelp from Rapunzel. "That's rich!" He laughed._

_Anna shrugged her shoulder. It would have been casual if her fingers weren't still twitching. "Of all our professors she really is the prettiest."_

_Hans offered her a charming smile. "She is very lovely." With a pointed look at Kristoff he said in a much more factual tone. "It's not a crime to admit to it."_

_They continued to banter, Flynn joining them. It was all Greek to Elsa. She really didn't understand. Many of the boys throughout her year were constantly saying so and more often than not one of them had foolishly and miserably attempted to woo her. But why was Anna so hell bent on proving Kristoff was one of them? Did it matter? He would simply be another to join the ranks._

_"I do not!" The boy in question all but roared pushing his plate away from him._

_Anna jabbed her fork toward him. "It's ok to admit it."_

_Elsa resisted the urge to point out that no one had actually owned up to it. Anna's tone was almost defensive._

_"Everyone else has."_

_Pumpkin juice almost came out Elsa's nose. She completely missed what Hans replied with. No. There was no way. Her eyes were about to pop out of her skull. Anna's face was flushed and her fingers were still twitching against the bench. Anna had a crush on Professor Cormier. Elsa observed her nervous demeanor. Did Anna even know or was she simply projecting onto Kristoff?_

* * *

That particular memory was only from that morning. It was still fresh and Elsa hadn't quite decided what to do with it just yet. The Gryffindors had finished their practice, or whatever they were doing. And Anna was speeding toward her at high speed. Elegantly she pulled the handle up at the last moment and hovered at Elsa's eye level. Her face radiated nothing but happiness among a little perspiration. Elsa smiled warmly. "I still remember the first few times you tried that."

Anna cringed, but laughed regardless. "I'm pretty sure there's still a hole in the stands because of it as well."

"Thankfully no one ever realized it was you."

Anna fixed her with an almost serious glare. "And as long as you keep your mouth shut no one ever will."

Elsa laughed loudly. "Says the girl who doesn't even acknowledge the existence of the word 'secret'."

Anna stuck her tongue out at her. "Do you want a lift down or not?"

Elsa wrinkled her nose. "No. I can smell you from here."

Anna rolled her eyes. "'S never stopped you before."

Elsa sighed in defeat. It hadn't. She allowed Anna to pull her onto the broom behind her immediately latching her arms around Anna's waist, not entirely out of comfort. "Don't go too fast."

She tried to say but Anna had already taken off toward the castle at wind breaking speed. Her laugh caused her chest to vibrate and Elsa buried her nose in between her shoulderblades trying to avoid looking at the ground.

"Can we go over next week?" Anna called back as they neared the castle.

Elsa couldn't have cared less for the attempted small talk at that moment, only that the ground was rapidly approaching.

* * *

Next week was the All Hallow's Eve Ball. It was a tradition to celebrate the Magical Renaissance when the Ministry was created. The unforgivable curses were written into a rulebook thus beginning a time when Magic was thrust under the surface of consciousness from Muggle minds. It was a time of unification and solidarity throughout their world. By coming together to effectively hide Magic, the Wizarding World had found a way to end the Witch Hunts and protect their people who had been torturously murdered.

It would be an admirable holiday Elsa had always thought, if it hadn't been so focused on the Dark Arts, and scaring small children with ghost stories that were more than likely true. It made the celebration hollow and ironic. And as such Elsa had always ignored it. She didn't like crowds anyway. Let the peasants have their fun by mocking the dead. She was interested in the present and the future.

Unfortunately for Elsa, Anna was now a fourth year and eligible to attend. And with that she had found herself tieing a letter to Fletcher asking her mother for assistance in dressing the both of them. The next few days leading up the Ball were agony. Important decisions had to be made. Decisions such as the colour of one's dress, or what hairstyles to consider. Elsa tried not to roll her eyes as Anna pondered these frivolous choices as if her life depended on them.

"I'm sure the sun will not extinguish itself if your shoes are not perfectly polished. And the Earth will not sucuumb to famine if a ribbon is out of place in your hair." Elsa had tried to say without sounding terribly rude. She was sure whatever Anna ended up deciding, she would look lovely.

Instead Elsa stuffed her nose into her book, pulling her legs up underneath of her as Anna continued to pace across the floor of Elsa's shared room. She tried to focus on the words in front of her face instead of how Anna dissected fashion like lawyers dissected policy and law.

Anna had never cared for fashion before. It was the other way around really. Elsa was always trying to straighten her tie, and push stray pieces of hair back to their proper position. Anna allowed the actions but there was always a barely concealed sigh of apathy as Elsa made the girl presentable.

So why now? It was a rhetorical question. Elsa knew exactly why. It was Hans. Anna's bright and shiny Knight, rescuing her from the tower. Hans who had gallantly sought out the younger girl and with a gentle caress to her knuckles humbly asked if he could "have the honour to escort" her to the Ball. Elsa had punched the nearby wall in frustration. The icy factures to the stone ignored as Anna gleefully obliged with a girlish squeal.

"Elsa what will you be wearing?" Anna asked, her jittery pacing coming to a halt.

Trying to look present and engaged in the up to that point one sided conversation Elsa pushed herself off her bed. She pulled her emerald green dress from the wardrobe. It was the work of a clearly talented seamstress and Elsa couldn't help but feel slightly delighted about it.

"Oh wow Elsa." Anna gasped. "It's beautiful." She dragged the syllables out in emphases. "Edward's going to love it."

Oh yea. Him.

Elsa carefully returned the garment to it's original position while she remembered the purpose that evening. It was to dance with boys. Not to bitterly think about the girl who had practically become her sister.

Edward Cromwell was an old family friend and both his parents and Elsa's had been thrilled when Edward had pronounced his puppy love for her. She had agreed on that principle and along with pleasing her parents, decided to attend the Ball with him.

"I should hope so." Elsa said ruefully. "I spent a long time picking it out."

Anna laughed loudly earning a glare from a girl who was actually supposed to be in this particular dormitory. "You didn't do anything. Your mother and Gerda picked it just the same as mine."

Elsa feigned seriousness. "No wonder it looks different. I was under the impression the tailor had simply taken a few artistic privileges."

Anna struggled to stifle her laugh. "I'm so excited! This going to be the best day ever."

Elsa forced a smile trying to ignore the voice in her head reminding her that all previous 'best days ever' had been because of her and not new kid on the block with his scrappy sideburns.

* * *

As the sole heir Elsa felt immediately responsible in putting her best foot forward. A lady always looked her best and as a result she had spent a great deal of time ensuring not a hair was out of place as she painstakingly piled it on top of her head. All of her manners came rushing back as she lightly painted her face. "_Sophistication is about modesty_." Gerda had always said. "_A lady shouldn't look like she's trying too hard_."

Anna had run off declaring herself to be a surprise. Elsa briefly wondered how Anna was faring, as she descended the stairs.

"You look beautiful Elsa." Edward said as soon as she entered the Common Room. Like a true gentleman Edward was wearing the finest cut high waisted coat money could buy. His deep blue vest looked just as neat. He exuded the wealth of his family in a regal way. His boyish smile though prevented it from looking snobbish.

"Thank you." Elsa said politely. "You look quite dashing."

He smiled impishly. "Shall we?"

Reluctantly Elsa allowed him to lead her away from the safety of her room and toward the Great Hall.

Upon entering the Great Hall Elsa felt her eyes drift out of focus and the air leave her lungs. Even Edward's thick jacket pressing into her side, rubbing her arm raw faded away. Why worry about roughed skin when Anna was displaying so much of hers. Her teal dress twirled around her gracefully and her head tilted back in laughter replaced the need for Elsa's feet to move. She simply stared.

The girl looked absolutely beautiful, and the bodice of her dress did nothing to hide the girl's slim curves. Elsa couldn't find herself to care that Edward had suggested they move past the entrance way of the the Great Hall. She was entranced by the most beautiful siren to grace this world. Like a sailor from ancient mythology she felt herself being beckoned by the bright eyes and rosy cheeks of her captor. Anna's hair which had been carefully coiled into a bun looked like a challenge Elsa felt an intrinsic need to run her fingers through. Poor Edward's well catered manners caused him to follow Elsa blindedly as she moved toward the dance floor. Only upon reaching it did she realize that Anna's deft hands were engulfed in Han's own.

"Elsa?" Edward asked, slightly put off by her behaviour. "Would you care to dance?"

Bless Edward and his manners for saving her. What would Elsa have done if he hadn't been there? Walked up to them and asked for the next dance? Of course not. Well maybe, probably. It would have been bold but it would have been fine. They were practically related at this point. The whole school knew that. They could laugh about silly things and enjoy each other's company like always. It would have been perfectly acceptable to hold Anna in her arms, fingers digging into that sinfully gorgeous satin bodice.

No. Not like that.

"Elsa?" Edward prompted.

Anna's head spun away from Han's probably endearing compliment and his bear paws. Her eyes widened when they latched onto Elsa's. With barely a word of apology she left Hans alone and headed toward them. Elsa felt her heart pound with every step Anna took.

"Elsa." Anna gasped finally stopping only when proper manners dictated. "You look beautiful." Her voice was softer than normal, like she was struggling to breathe.

Elsa shifted her eyes quickly to Hans who was following at a much slower pace. He was probably the reason was out breath. She had just been spun around the floor. "Thank you." Elsa replied modestly praising Gerda for drilling the phrase into her when she was a child. She tried to focus on the happiness radiating from Anna instead of the possibility of awe in her tone.

"You look beautiful yourself." Edward said with a chivalrous nod.

"Oh! Edward. Hello." Anna said clearly only now realizing the boy was present. "You look beautiful too. Er, well handsome. I suppose you don't want to look beautiful." She laughed nervously.

Elsa resisted the urge to frost Edward's arm. How did he manage to get the first word in? How dare he. How dare he what? Elsa realized how unwarranted her thoughts were. Edward was simply being the gentlemen he was raised to be to an exceptionally pretty girl. There was no fault. Elsa should feel proud if anything.

"Edward, Elsa. Good evening." Hans said with a respectful bow of his head.

Elsa smiled politely as Edward formally shook his hand. Anna caught her eyes again. Oh how they shone like the southern seas. With a subtle glance to the boys Elsa prayed Anna could keep silent for a few more seconds.

A few seconds is all it took. The boys drifted easily into topics that merited no interest to Elsa. She tried to hold back a chuckle at how mature and dignified they were trying to sound. Feeling triumphant about their distraction Elsa turned her full attention back to Anna. Confident the boys were at least momentarily sated she gently pulled her arm free of Edward's.

"Hi." Elsa said, realizing she hadn't actually greeted her yet.

"Hi." Anna said back. Her cheeks were a rosy colour and her painted eyelids accented the blue in her eyes.

Elsa willed herself to say something complimenting. Something to make her smile. Something like how the Italian artists should use her as their model. Or the churches should strive for stained glass the same shade as her eyes. When words failed her she tried for something less poetic. Anna didn't like silence after all. "I see you solved the dilemma of how to do your hair."

Elsa mentally damned herself as Anna visibly blushed. She studied literature all summer and that was the best she could conjure?

The red hue stained Anna's face the same colour as her hair. It seeped down her cheeks to a slender neck before causing freckles to disappear against her chest and down her chest. Elsa snapped her eyes back to Anna's, offering a weak smile in retribution for embarrassing her.

"Oh, yea. Rapunzel helped me do it." She said bashfully. A few fingers pushed an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear.

Elsa averted her gaze, unsure of what to say having botched the last attempt so badly. The Hall was filling. Students occupied the space where tables once stood. The absence of them removed the appearance of boundaries making the room seem more crowded than it was. The excitement was palpable. It was inhibiting Elsa's ability to breathe.

"Do you, ugh, want to find somewhere quieter?" Anna asked her gaze following Elsa's around the floor.

Elsa felt her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. No one offered that unless.

"I mean, you just don't like being around all these people, you know." Anna smiled brightly at her.

Guilt coursed through Elsa. Her smile was so innocent. Of course Anna was simply being kind and looking out for her. Elsa nodded convinced if she opened her mouth sin would spill from it.

Oblivious to her inner struggle Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's elbow and tugged her toward from the middle of the floor.

"What about the boys?" Elsa forced herself to ask mentally cursing the manners drilled into her.

Anna simply shrugged. "They can find us later."

"You don't need your knight?" Elsa asked and immediately regretted it.

Anna laughed pulling Elsa closer. "He can save me later. I've got you."

Elsa reversed their positions taking Anna with her suddenly feeling indestructible.


	14. Waltz

Disappointment is not a strong enough word for the delay of this installment. Future updates will return to their regular schedule though.

youtu ( ) be /IoS1_CRS5fA?t=41s

* * *

**Waltz**

Much to Elsa's chagrin, their escape was about as long as Anna's attention span. Which in scientific measurements is about four minutes. Relatively, that's the time it takes one to consume a bowl of chocolate. Their supposed gentlemen hadn't budged since their departure. Not that Elsa really expected them too. They weren't gone long enough to have lost them.

"Ah." Hans said at their approach. "There you are." He gracefully extended his arm toward Anna. "May I have the next dance?"

Anna visibly swooned, and Elsa struggled to focus on Edward. Unfortunately the boy mistook it as an invitation and also proposed they join the other couples.

Edward had been her first dancing partner. Their parents being good friends had gone through great lengths to visit each other. As such Edward had become a familiar person in Elsa's life. He was a steady a feeling of safety on the sole purpose that he had always been there. While always a gentleman, Edward had been a good friend. He proved to hold still have that even years later.

His hold on her waist was gentle and nothing short of proper. His form something out of a textbook. Elsa would have smiled if no one had been looking. Their dancing instructor had always been so proud of his perfect poise. The sharp contours of his body shaped to perfect angles. Edward's grace on the dancefloor compensated her lack of it. Instead of letting her frame meld into his Elsa felt stiff and rigid. As if she was also sharp angles that were jutting unpleasantly against Edward's. Despite his perfect posture and manners standing much to close. His arms which left the appropriate amount of air drift between them felt suffocating.

When the song ended and Edward stepped back to bow to her, Elsa felt herself breathe freely. Despite dipping into a curtsy she felt as though her chest had been freed of it's bind.

Oblivious to her internal struggle, Edward smiled kindly at her. "You dance beautifully."

Elsa felt herself smile politely back at him. She tried to make it genuine. He deserved that, but it came out small and practiced. They both knew it was false. Edward was just kind enough to only let the disappointment show in his eyes. Elsa felt her heart clench. He was too good for her. She opened her mouth to apologise but another interrupted them.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind me being a judge of that?"

Elsa righted herself quickly as Anna stepped between them, a roguish grin adjourning her freckled face.

Edward chuckled merrily at her, as Elsa shot him a pleading look. They couldn't. Girls didn't dance together. If Elsa was to dance with a girl it most certainly couldn't be Anna of all people. She would rather sink into the floor and die. Hell, she would rather stand on a stage and have the entire world scrutinize her.

If Edward made her feel suffocated, Anna made her feel free. Too free. It was disarming. To dance with her would tear away at the last of Elsa's carefully constructed walls.

"I would be happy to allow it."

_Traitor_. Elsa shot him a murderous glare. It was because she had danced poorly with him, and failed to apologise wasn't it? That boy was going to suffer from wet socks all week for this.

"My lady." Anna bowed regally despite her gown, a grand flourish of her hand accompanying it. "May I have this dance?"

Elsa giggled at her antics, quickly covering her mouth with a hand as she attempted to be serious. Delicately laying her fingers over the top of Anna's. "You may."

The roguish grin made an appearance again, and Elsa found herself suddenly flush up against the other girl, her hand instinctively resting against Anna's waist to steady them. Anna's own hand fell naturally against her shoulder. It was a common position for them. Elsa felt she always had her arms outstretched to catch the other girl who seemed to be always rushing toward her. It was a natural position and before Elsa could muse over how ordinary and commonplace the position felt Anna propelled them across the floor.

The waltz was light and quick, and completely foreign. Elsa noted. It allowed Anna to push them across the floor with an airy ease. Elsa smiled at how easy the steps were despite the quick tempo. She pulled the other girl closer to avoid an incoming couple.

"I guess we're back to me pushing and you pulling huh?" Anna chirped, pushing Elsa out into a quick spin.

"You did a bit of pooling the other day, trying to get me to skip my Defense against the Dark Arts class." Elsa teased.

Anna smiled cheekily at her, her entire face lighting up in the process. "Is it so awful that I simply want to spend time with you?"

Elsa tickled the fabric at her waist. "It should not get in the way of studying though. Honesty what will you do when I graduate?"

The other girl pretended to ponder the question for a few seconds deftly turning them about the floor. "I suppose I'll have to follow you. What will you do without me?"

_Probably go back to a miserable existence_. "Probably go back to being more productive."

Anna stuck her tongue out quickly at her. "You're so _old_, and _boring_." She whined.

"And you are so young and energetic." Elsa replied poorly attempting to mimic her tone.

"Then we're perfect together." Anna quirked.

"I suppose we are." Elsa conceded, allowing herself to bask in the warmth of Anna if only just for this moment.

Anna was happy, of that Elsa could determine as fact. All of Elsa's other priorities were in line. She could focus now on maintaining her own happiness. She allowed the music to consume her. The other people of the room melted away until it was just her and Anna. That is how it should have always been, that was when Elsa had been the happiest.

The nights when they would sneak out to the gardens and search for the elusive badger that roamed the grounds. Eventually they would grow bored and settle for sitting on the Moors watching the sky blend into the endless lavender fields. They would talk of everything under those stars. Everything and nothing passed between them. There were no secrets. There never had been and there never would be.

Except there were. Elsa held close to her something the had never dare breath a word of.

Anna pushed her into another tight spin, their chests flushed together. Her eyes were so clear and bright. They were full of trust. Elsa could only imagine hers were filled with guilt.

"I want to show you something." Elsa whispered accepting the dramatics in order to convey the imperativeness of her words. It needed to end, but it needed to end properly. Elsa was a planner, a strategist and she would not tactlessly throw this away.

The smile faded quickly from Anna's face as she peered into Elsa's eyes. Elsa felt the seriousness ebb away into nothing. How she wished she could spend all of eternity staring into those orbs. It surely was a blessing that Anna kept looking at her, and like that of all ways. Like Elsa had promised her not just the world but all the stars in the sky. If only they were hers to give, she would have handed them over in a heartbeat. Even if only for one more second of those beautiful teal eyes studying her own.

"What is it?" Anna prompted quietly at her silence.

Elsa licked her lips nervously. There was no going back. This was the point of no return. Did it have to be now? It _could_ wait. It could, however Elsa didn't want too. She wanted to run away with Anna now. Run away from all these people and social obligations.

So she took a step back, drawing her shoulders up like her mother had taught her all those years ago. Carefully she offered her hand to Anna. She needed to follow on her own accord. She had to make the choice herself. Physically to follow Elsa, but metaphorically to leave the Ball. To leave Hans and choose Elsa, even if only for this moment.

Without hesitation Anna slid her warm fingers into Elsa's, intertwining their fingers. "Show me." She whispered.

Elsa felt her heart soar. With an exhilarated smile she tore from the Great Hall, Anna hot on her heels. It didn't matter if her shoes scraped against the stone floors. Where they were going had never stood on formality.

The familiar steps to Renowa Ravenclaw's wing were second nature to Elsa who remained conscious only of the fire radiating from her fingers. Retreating through each of the rooms all the way to most private: the bedroom hadn't been a part of the plan. But they were there now. The entire trip had literally been a blur. With no lingering students there had been nothing to slow their progress.

Elsa took a shaky breath feeling her shoulders tense as she pulled the stack of parchment from the bedside drawer. Pulling them to her chest she pondered if this was the correct choice. Originally compiling each one had felt like a promise. A tangible and physical piece of evidence that she cared for the other girl. That Elsa could finally put to rest the past, and let the last scar fade away. Holding them now though, it didn't feel like that. They felt like a weight pushing down on her. As if the entire weight of their relationship pressed against her. But it needed to be done. It was only fair. Fair to both of them.

Slowly Elsa turned toward Anna, unable to ignore her. "After your first year I started wondering. My parents always said they met yours in school, but how did they manage to get so close." Elsa found the stack in her hands incredibly interesting as she toyed with the tight string bounding it together. "It took a while. They were not exactly willing to share."

Elsa frowned at the memory. Were they hiding something? Did they have the right, or were they simply unwilling to re-live bad memories?

She chanced a glance at Anna. The girl peered into her eyes silently begging for an explanation.

"Anderson Manor is a lot bigger than even I remembered. That's why it took so long." Elsa sheepishly brushed a finger over the pile. "I wanted to make sure I had everything."

"What is it?" Anna pleaded, her eyes were watering.

Carefully she offered the stack to the other girl. "They're letters. Mostly between your parents and mine, but a some were written between the two of them. Quite a lot when they were younger, still here, at Hogwarts."

Anna's hands flew up to her mouth. Her eyes wide with shock and brimming with tears both of them had thought long since past. They never spoke of her parents or their time as children before Hogwarts. It brought nothing but sadness and Elsa had sworn all of that away years ago.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Elsa continued desperately. She hadn't meant to harm her, only offer closure.

"Have you read them?" Anna asked quietly from between her fingers. Her eyes anxiously flipped back and forth between Elsa and the letters. Elsa found the defensive position concerning. Normally the situation was reversed.

Elsa shook her head quickly. "No. They are yours, and yours alone."

Anna slowly pried her fingers away from her face and hesitantly as if the letters might disappear into thin air accepted them from Elsa. Elsa watched the other girl with baited breath, unsure what to say. Despite her precarious planning, she had not planned for this alternative. She had expected Anna to be shocked, maybe unsure but not timid and insecure.

Slowly Anna slid a finger along the edges letting the individual pages flutter against one another. "There are so many." She mumbled almost to herself.

"I wanted you to have as many as possible." _Because it's all I can give you, and it still doesn't feel like enough_.

"It's perfect."

Elsa felt her eyes widen in response. Perfect was the last thing this was. It was a meager attempt to appease the girl, and if Elsa was completely honest it was still an attempt to keep Anna's attention. She was unwilling to lose to a battle with Hans this easily, despite feeling unworthy to even be competing.

Tears had made Anna's eyes watery, reminding Elsa again of their likeness to the cool sea. However, her smile was brighter than the hottest fire. Two opposites had never looked so flawless juxtaposed together.

"Elsa, I." Anna stuttered. "I don't know what to say."

Elsa smiled happily at her. "Then say nothing. You don't have to say anything."

A strangled sound reverberated from within Anna's throat before she launched herself into Elsa's arm. Gracefully Elsa slid her hands under her elbows keeping her steady. It was just like dancing earlier. As if Elsa had been made to hold this fiery girl against her icy body.

The letters pressed once again to Elsa's chest, only this time they felt like reassurance. She had done the right thing. She had made Anna happy. Maybe not right this second, but overall she had. Thoughts of one-upping Hans disappeared. He didn't matter. In this instance, Anna was here and happy.

Elsa slid her hands up the soft skin of her bare arms around to her shoulders pulling her closer. The fabrics of their dresses wrinkled together as Elsa pressed her cheek into the intricate weave of Anna's hair. She smelled like summer, even though it was Autumn. She smelled like life, warmth, and the promises they had made when they were younger staring up at the stars.

"Oh Elsa." Anna mumbled into her shoulder. "I don't deserve you."

Elsa instinctively tightened her hold and she pressed her nose toward the smaller girl. "How could you say something like that?" She felt her heart ache at the confession. "If it is anything it is I who doesn't deserve you." It's why she had to let her go. If Anna was to be happy with someone else, so be it. Elsa would let her heart break if it meant Anna could retain her large and beautiful one. "You are worth so much more than you realise if that is how you think of yourself."

She was prepared to keep going, to whisper promises and her deepest secrets into the girl's ear all night, and each night afterward. Elsa considered revealing every dark crevice of her soul that she had promised to hide even from herself. Anything, everything, to make sure that she could uphold her half of the her vow: that Anna would always be happy.

But she faltered. Anna had shuddered against her. As soon as the warm air of Elsa's breath had hit the outer shell of her ear she had shivered and buried her face into the crook of Elsa's neck. The letters had ruffled loudly between them.

"_Elsa_." Anna moaned, the vibrations felt more than heard.

Elsa felt her stomach crash to the floor. It couldn't be possible. It was inconceivable. _No_. Whatever had just happened was a fluke.

"Can we stay here tonight?" Anna begged, her voice quiet, low and laced with uncertainty.

Elsa tried not to stiffen. It was an unusual request in itself. Sure the two had spent nights together when they were younger, but it hadn't happened for years. It certainly hadn't happened at Hogwarts. Not with separate dormitories. It wouldn't be proper. It would… crush Anna.

She tried to smile gently, reassuringly. "Of course Freckles." The old nickname rolled off her tongue easily and it earned her a content smile. Maybe she would use it more often then.

"Thank you." Anna said once again shoving her nose back against Elsa's collarbone.

It would be fine. They were safe here. Besides, it was just tonight.


	15. Letters

I don't know how I feel about this one. Maybe it needs some editing, so let me know if this sounds like it was written by a lunatic and I'll rework it.

**Letters**

A gentle tug pulled Anna from her dreams. Groaning in frustration she buried her face deeper in her pillow desperately trying to hold on to her shining knight and pretty ball gown. With the mental images of last night fresh in her mind Anna found herself able to chase these dreams with much more detail than ever before. Her tall and fair stranger that much closer to having a face, a name, a body... well _everything_.

Cool fingers slid through her hair again and Anna became torn between holding on to her knight and allowing Elsa to treat her like a puppy. Anna snuggled her nose under the other girl's chin hoping to get the best of both. But it was too late. With a gallant flourish her knight disappeared, green cape obscuring Anna from once again learning anything. _Don't leave!_ She tried to call. _I need to know your name._

Elsa chuckled. Her chest vibrating the entire upper half of Anna. A pleasant shiver transgressed her spine. "Your Anna speech is getting worse. I don't think I understood any of that."

Anna felt her face flush, grateful it remained hidden beneath Elsa's line of sight. She was approaching the point of desperation on knowing the identity of this knight. She was tired of being haunted with pleasant dreams and waking to nothing but mystery.

"I think we have to get up just yet." Elsa mumbled to her hair fortunately not understanding Anna's internal monologue. Anna didn't think Elsa capable of romantic love. She never fawned like the other girls and seemed almost boringly formal with Edwin, Edgar, Edward. Whatever. The last thing Anna needed was teasing about her dreamy knight.

Anna sighed in defeat. The mysterious identity of her knight would eventually drive her mad. Anna hated secrets.

Annoyed Anna slung her arm across Elsa's waist trapping her there as she dug herself deeper into Elsa's neck and further on top of her chest. Hopefully the ever cool skin and steady heartbeat of her friend could ease her suffering.

Elsa's fingers faltered and her heart noticeably skipped. Anna considered apologising for catching her off guard but decided against it when fingers began sliding through her hair. Anna felt herself reflexively sigh.

"Why haven't we done this before?" She mumbled into Elsa's neck. The gentle rise and fall of the older girl's chest incredibly soothing.

"Well for starters we don't have a big enough bed." Elsa mused as if she was actually considering it.

"We go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Anna drawled. "Make us one." Oh how she wished they could just stay there all day.

Elsa's chest heaved in silent laughter. "And where would we put it hmm? In one of the common rooms?"

Anna shrugged not really caring in this particular moment. "Put it in the owlry for all I care." Here would be perfect though. They could commandeer this wing as their own. Pretend there was no school, only them.

"No." Elsa replied resolutely. "I am tired of patching up you and Fletcher."

"Daft bird deserves it." Anna mumbled to herself. Anna found it upsetting how much she disliked the bird. But couldn't find it in herself to let go of the childish jealousy. How could she be jealous of a bird? Did the silly owl get to stay cuddled up with Elsa in the morning, having spent all night doing exactly the same thing? He better not have. Elsa was hers.

"What was that?" Elsa inquired pushing some hair out behind Anna's ear to get a look at her.

"I uh asked what time it is." Anna stammered.

Elsa peered out the window for a moment. "I suppose it's halfway to lunch by now."

Anna felt her head snap up to confirm this. How had it gotten to be so late? They had been there all morning! Elsa had an Alchemy exam in a few days. She was probably worried about it. And here she was taking up her time. Just because Anna wanted to stay there all day cuddled up like, like what? She didn't know. She didn't understand. But her heart threatened to damage her ribcage it pounded so loudly. Her palms felt sweaty. Her mind spun. The only conscious thought she possessed told her to flee the room.

Self doubt consuming her, Anna stumbled from the bed dragging the thick blanket with her. "I-I'm sorry."

Elsa shot up, confusion consuming her face. Anna noticed her freckles on proud display from the morning light. They made Elsa look so innocent and fragile. She tried to distract herself by pulling her shoes on. "I uh." She scavenged for an excuse. "I promised to meet Hans."

One look at Elsa, and she knew she had chosen poorly. The girl looked broken. "Hans? Whatever for?"

Anna felt trapped though, and the look of longing Elsa directed at her was affecting her ability to breathe. "I said I'd see him since we left early last night." That was an even worse lie. Elsa dropped her gaze to the floor, her shoulders pulling up defensively. "Elsa, no." She felt herself grasping for words but not knowing what she really wanted to say. "It's not, not like that. Please." She was begging and she knew it. "Please don't feel bad."

Elsa didn't look at her. But she did nod slowly accepting the half hearted apology.

Gently Anna lifted her chin. Elsa had spent far too long gathering letters, fixing her uniform, and listening to her problems for Anna to make her feel bad. "I wish I could stay too."

Elsa's eyes seemed to beg the question even though she remained silent. Anna considered it. She contemplated kicking her shoes off and crawling back into bed. She pressed a lingering kiss to the other girl's hairline, afraid if she said anything it would be wrong. Afraid that if she said anything at all it would destroy her resolve. The coolness of Elsa's skin did nothing to soothe her. If anything it made Anna's mind rampant. Elsa's freckles were so close, and Anna wanted to run her own fingers through that messy braid. The confusion was back and Anna felt herself stepping backward like a cornered animal.

She hurried toward the door, pausing only to carefully pick up the stack of letters. Behind her the bed rustled. It sounded so much more hollow than it had a few minutes ago. Pausing Anna rested her forehead on the half opened door, afraid to look back she whispered into the thick wood. "You're the most important person in my world, you know that right?"

Anna felt her heart crack as a tiny whimper slipped past Elsa's lips in understanding. Not able to handle it, she slipped from the room. Her fancy shoes she had spent hours worshiping banging harshly against the floor.

* * *

It had taken hours to read through each letter; to pull each line apart word for word, to analyze each stroke of a quill because it was all Anna had to go off. Those often sloppy scribbles of homework assignments, and invitations for lunch were the only contact she had of her parents. Not even Anna's own memories provided a sense of personality or realism to her family.

The scolding words directed at her father seemed to affect Anna. She found herself longing to be able to hear her mother's voice. It was probably beautiful, but Anna could only imagine. She had never been scolded by her parents, never received that proud clap on the shoulder for making the Quidditch team, and each absent good-night hug.

Instead she found herself reveling in the letters spread out across her pillow. The praise for doing well on a test directed not toward her father, but toward her. The gentle teasing at her mother's occasional clumsy gestures aimed at her. These letters were every lesson that could not have been taught, every whispered assurance when she was scared, and most importantly every expression of love that she had never been privileged too.

She had never gone to meet Hans as she had promised Elsa. Anna had fled straight to her bed. The curtain pulled tightly around the edge, removing herself from the world. It had been an act of security, a way to preserve a pristine memory of her parents but also to block out the look in Elsa's eyes as she retreated from their bed. _Their bed._ Anna felt her cheeks heating up.

She quickly pulled the letters back toward her, ready to reread them. She would read them over until she had them memorised. Until she could recall each word verbatim, each artistic stroke of the quill an image imprinted to the back of her eyelids. Her parents had been incredibly kind people, showing deep concern for their friends and other's well beings. The words written to them always generous and friendly, especially from the Andersons.

Anna wanted nothing more than to lay on her bed, obscured from the world but the previous night had taken a heavy toll. The days leading up to the Ball had been so filled with excitement she had not been sleeping properly. Combined with the pestering done for Elsa late into the next morning had not helped her situation. Locked away in Rowena Ravenclaw's wing, Elsa unlocked the door to her feelings. Anna had been able to pry information from her for hours. It was all meaningless information really. But Anna had felt compelled to know. It had replaced the need to sleep, and to be honest she would repeat that night if given the chance.

So instead of pulling the letters back toward her for a second read, Anna felt her head drifting toward her pillow. She could not be sure though, her eyes were already drifting shut. Her bed drifted away to be replaced by the hard bark of the lone pine tree by the lake. It clung into the thick wool of her uniform, and the gentle Autumn breeze flitted across her nose.

"That is my favourite colour." A voice just off to her side her whispered as if speaking too loudly would ruin something.

Anna craned her neck to see her knight dressed in his typical white suit and green cape. The epitome of a fairy tale hero standing before her. Naturally turned so all Anna saw was a toned back, face always obscured.

"W-what is?" She asked confused. Usually they were at a fancy ball, not on Hogwarts grounds.

"That blue there." The knight gestured toward the lake. "It isn't the typical blue you see, it's the blue the sky makes when all is right in the world. The blue that blends the earth to the heavens. As if everything in this moment is connected and one."

Anna quietly clicked her jaw shut. Her knight rarely spoke. He always just romantically swept her off her feet and into a dance. Face always hidden by a shadow that should have never really been there considering the lighting.

"This lake hasn't changed much over in twenty years." Some sort of merriment laced his voice. "Don't you see it? It's the same lake, it's the same season when your parents first met."

"Oh..." It had been in one of the earlier letters. Her father, Alexander, wrote home to his younger brother of a girl he met by the lake.

"Much of the castle hasn't changed really." Her knight continued as if she had known that. "You could probably trace their footsteps so to speak."

Anna regarded her knight carefully. He had a point. It's not like a castle exactly changed. These stones probably hadn't shifted in generations. Forget _reading_ letters, could she really follow some of them like a story book?

"You could." Her knight answered as if all of that had been vocalised somehow.

"Would you do it with me?" Anna asked hopefully. Interaction had always remained vague and quite shallow. This felt almost like a real conversation. She crinkled her nose. Conversation? She was getting old and boring. Elsa liked conversation, and challenging her mind. Anna wanted adventure.

Her knight chuckled. "Have your adventures. Maybe one day you'll find me."

"But that's so cryptic! Why can't you just say something real?" Anna demanded, climbing to her feet. Today was a day for answers. Not even her knight could ruin that.

Anna caught a glance of white teeth broke out into a wide grin. "I am real. You just haven't figured me out yet. But we're here now, in your parent's story, so what do you want to know."

Annoyingly so, he was correct. This was her chance to learn something. Maybe _seeing_ would help her pull her parents apart just a bit more. Anna knew exactly what she wanted to see. There was one set of letters that hadn't made sense.

The lake faded away to the third floor, a place that Anna had always avoided at Elsa's discretion. It was a wing she had never visited. Elsa's words and the possibility of losing points for her House always deterring her.

"Anna." Gallant green cape fluttering behind him as her knight walked gracefully toward her. "It is forbidden to be in this corridor." A pair of icy blue eyes flashed in annoyance.

He was correct. They were forbidden to be here, and despite Anna's joy at pushing rules she did not enjoy openly breaking them. Yet, they were here for a reason. Even the discovery of learning her knight's eye coulour wasn't important right now.

In the letters, her father had expressed great importance of this hallway. Something hidden deep in this forbidden corridor, and Anna felt a need to find it. She had to find something tangible to hold onto. The letters opened a hole that suddenly needed filling.

"Just for a bit, please." She pleaded. "It has to be here, and I, I just want to know what it is."

Her knight took a deep breath before gesturing for her to continue. "As you will then."

She watched as a pink tongue darted out to lick a set of plump lips and Anna felt herself immediately distracted. They were so close, so enticing, so kissable. Anna stared, never having seen this much of his face before. She grasped at the folds of the white jacket in front of her. She had seen those lips before, last night, when dancing.

"Did you hear that?"

Suddenly Anna found empty space in front of her as blond hair twirled away from her. Blond? No. Blonde.

Anna's head shot up off her pillow, the offset of balance causing her to tumble to the floor in a heap of blankets and parchment. Hans had green eyes. Hans had brown hair. But her knight, no. Her knight had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Her knight couldn't possibly be Hans. Anna felt her heart stop; not skip a beat, stop. The only other person she had seen that night was … Elsa.


	16. Realisations

Fun fact from the native English speaker: I've been spelling Marshmallow incorrectly this entire story. From here on out it will be proper. _Why didn't anyone say anything? This is so awkward!_

* * *

**Realizations**

"If magic is really just ancient latin and a few fancy hand motions, then did these ancient people often find themselves accidentally uttering spells?" Anna waved her arms about, her voice acquiring a ridiculous accent. "Yes, yes, put it up there. No not there, over… oh. Sorry, that was uh magic wasn't it? Yes sorry, didn't mean to actually launch you over there."

Kristoff struggled to keep up after her. "Slow down." He called rounding the corner hot on her heels.

"Maybe someone accidentally magiced one of my ancestors upside the head with something nasty." Anna continued completely ignoring the boy. "As a result it left all of us a bit stupid." Tapping her chin thoughtfully she decided this was a good solution. "I mean, there can't really be another explanation."

"A what?" Kristoff asked finally coming up beside her.

"Would you pay attention?" Anna all but demanded frustrated.

"Is this about Elsa ignoring you?" Kristoff asked. "I would have thought you two would kiss and makeup by now."

Anna felt her face heat up. "We, we what? No we don't do that."

Kristoff raised his hands in surrender. "It was just an expression relax." He regarded the girl carefully. "Do you want to talk about it? Like actually talk?."

Anna let a huff of air out and her shoulders slumped. "I don't know what to say."

The past few days could only be described as torturous. Anna's dreams had plagued her not with her valiant knight and his lionhearted gestures of grandeur but of whispery smiles and unnaturally light hair. Her romantic knight who previously swept her off her feet instead now gave her free reign to do as she pleased. Instead of cheering for her knight gallantly slaying dragons, it was her knight cheering for Anna as she scored points in Quidditch games, and helped soothe the bruises afterward.

"You could start with why we're here." Kristoff deadpanned trying to discreetly look around the hall.

They were on the third floor in the forbidden wing. It was the same wing that the letters had spoken of. "I need to find what my parents were talking about." Anna reiterated her previous words, happy to change the subject.

"What are we looking for?" Kristoff asked trying to keep his patience.

"I don't actually know." Anna answered sheepishly. Seeing his incredulous look she hastily continued. "It's important though. It magic or something."

"No." Kristoff drawled. "Magic. Here? At Hogwarts."

Anna pushed his arm as she opened the nearest door and sticking her head inside it. "They didn't really specify, ok."

Kristoff rubbed his mop of blond hair as he opened the door across the hall. "Well uh, did they specify anything?" He rushed to the next door.

"Kristoff." Anna crossed her arms watching him. "No one comes up here. We're not gonna get caught."

"That's what you always say." He complained. "So are you searching for this because it's a distraction or because you actually want too?"

"I'm ignoring you." Anna replied pushing past him to another door which refused to open. "_Alohomora_!" The door popped open to yet another empty room. "Why is there nothing here?" Anxiety rippled across her chest into her stomach. They had crossed nearly half the wing and found nothing but empty rooms. The prospect of finding anything shrinking and the possibility of Kristoff realising this wasn't just about finding a mysterious object as it was also a distraction from Elsa drawing closer.

"Anna." Kristoff tried. "What happened to you and Elsa? You seemed fine at lunch."

Anna shrugged uncommittedly. "There's nothing wrong. She's just busy or something. I don't know."

Kristoff shot her a knowing look. "She's always busy with something. Just as you're always causing trouble."

Anna chose to ignore the quick and hopefully unintentional jab. "She's fine at lunch, she's fine always. I just don't see her anymore"

"You saw her at breakfast, and after Potions yesterday, and like every other day." Kristoff said.

"But that's always with other people." Anna exclaimed loudly. "I never get to her to myself anymore. She always runs away. I mean just because we slept together doesn't mean she had to go and ignore me. We could talk about it but _no_, she has to,"

"Wait a minute." Kristoff exclaimed grabbing her by the shoulders. "You did what?"

"We slept together… oh. What I er meant was we shared a bed it's not like we actually. Oh my gosh Kristoff! How could you think something like that?" She shouted.

"Because you spend half of every meal staring at her like a lost puppy!" He retaliated.

Anna's mouth popped open before quickly clicking closed. Kristoff seized the opportunity to continue.

"Do you really know nothing?"

Anna meagerly shook her head.

The boy sighed releasing his hold on her to rub at his eyes. "You need to reprioritise your life."

"Excuse me." Anna managed to get ahold of herself.

"Talk with her." Kristoff pressed. "Be honest with her." He took a glance down the hall now that they had quieted down. "We should leave here."

Anna shook her head resolutely. Bile rising up in her throat. "It has to be here."

"Alright." Kristoff relented. "I'll help you look, but not now. We need to do this carefully. We can't afford to get caught. Being here could get us kicked off the Quidditch team."

Anna sighed. He was right, unfortunately. Why did he have to be right? Defeated she allowed the boy to drag her back to a more appropriate section of the castle. Her mind repeating what he had said. It left her with an uneasy feeling.

Maybe she could find Marshmallow somewhere. His cold fur had become her security blanket over the past few days. The cat thankfully willing to spend copious amounts of his time curled into her chest, Anna's nose pushed into his icy shoulder blades.

"Anna. Kristoff." Hans bright smile interrupted her forlorn thoughts.

"Hans. Hi." He had been nothing but kind and understanding these past few days. Always happy to accompany her and to fill the loneliness.

"What were you two up too?" He asked straightening his jacket.

"Look Anna, I gotta go." Kristoff said. "You gonna be ok?" He added quieter.

She nodded at him reassuringly. "Yea. Thanks for your help Kristoff."

He smiled brightly at her. "Yea whatever. See you two later."

"What was he doing?" Hans asked sounding curious.

"Oh. He was helping me find something." Anna replied turning her full attention to the boy. Hans was very good about never mentioning Elsa. It was a great distraction from the girl.

"Did you lose something? I could help you find it." He looked concerned.

Anna smiled in spite of her previously sour mood. "No it's alright. We were just looking for something that my parents talked about when they were students here."

"Oh? Like a treasure hunt." Excitement lit up his face.

"Yes! Exactly." Anna cried. "You should come with us next time. I'm sure we can find it, whatever it is with your help."

Hans smiled brightly, bowing like a gentleman. "It would be my honour."

Anna giggled at his gestures. The boy not not be Elsa but he still had a knack for making her feel better.

* * *

Kristoff had been anything but subtle with his confrontation. Clearly he had become her replacement. Anna being an extroverted person required human interaction and contact constantly. Elsa almost felt bad. The poor boy probably had been selected against his better wishes. Elsa couldn't shake the pain residing in her that it was supposed to be her in his place.

After Kristoff's all but threat, Elsa had gone off on a search of her own. The looks Anna had been casting at her painful. Elsa wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the girl and promise her the world. To keep her safe and happy for as long as she breathed, and then some. But she couldn't. It wasn't proper. Elsa was still three years older and had succumbed to deeper and much darker desires. Anna could never know of them. It would destroy everything. Of that Elsa was certain.

The letters had failed. They were supposed to be the answer Elsa needed. Her way of keeping space but still caring for the girl. Instead they brought about this wild goose chase that would most likely end in failure. So Elsa distanced herself knowing it was hurting both of them but unable to provide a better solution.

Of course, there was a small sliver of hope. Anna's parents had been Gryffindors just like them, but the initial letter was written by Elsa's father to Anna's own. Elsa's father had been a Slytherin. Therefore his perception of the castle was backwards. They were searching in the completely opposite side of the castle.

So if anything it was to be expected Anna and Kristoff were unable to find anything. It was probably for the best they didn't. Who knows what was hidden throughout this castle that was potentially dangerous. Elsa shuddered at the thought. Anna's curiosity would probably be the death of her. It was another reason she had willed a protective and attentive nature to Marshmallow. She worried it was only a matter of time before Anna injured herself.

If Elsa wasn't careful, now might be such a time. Who knows what mystery their parents had found, but if they never spoke of what the actual object it was, it didn't look good.

It was to Elsa's great surprise that when she pushed open the last door to the corridor that she found it. She had seen a replica as a child. Not in her own home, but Anna's. The one time she had visited. She couldn't have been more than six at the time, but the likeness was uncanny.

The bare room before her seemed to be dwarfed by the large mirror regally poised in the centre. It's ornate frame collecting dust under the haphazard tarp thrown hastily across the side.

This is what the letters spoke of. A mirror?

Elsa cautiously eased into the room, her wand at the ready and frost crinkling in her free hand.

The mirror didn't move. Elsa rolled her eyes. Of course it wouldn't. It was an inanimate object. Straightening to a more normal stance, slightly embarrassed with herself she approached it at a much more reasonable gait.

Pulling the tarp from the mirror revealed it was indeed ancient. It would have to be if her parents had found it, Elsa smirked.

The mirror was far from simple in design. Thick tendrils of what looked like thorns swept across the top of the rounded glass. Elsa followed the length of it from the floor almost all the way to the ceiling, impressed at the sheer size of it.

Looking past the physicality of it, Elsa saw herself staring back at her. Blue eyes ablaze with curiosity, thick braid loosely hanging over her shoulder. But the Hogwarts uniform she had grown accustomed to seeing was lacking. In it's place were the Anderson colours, purple and green, a gold crocus across her breast. Elsa knew that dress. She had worn it last winter for a party her parents had thrown. If she was correct Anna had just tripped over her feet and knocked over a dignity from Essex.

Behind her stood not the stone walls and wooden door of the castle but her home. More specifically the ballroom of Anderson Manor. Elsa quickly glanced behind her just to be sure she had not some how not been sucked back in time. But the grey walls of Hogwarts greeted her. The memory rooted within the confines of the mirror.

Carefully laying her hand across the glass, the image distorted like a ripple across a pond before disappearing. Elsa's own reflection greeting her. To be sure Elsa shook her hand a bit just to make sure the mirror was behaving properly again.

"What are you?" She whispered to the glass.

The mirror refused to answer. Confused and slightly disarmed Elsa touched the surface again, her wand still in her hand scratching across the surface. Again the mirror's image rippled.

This time Elsa was greeted not with her own image but with Anna. The girl's hands pressed flat up against the glass as if they were pressed to her own. But Elsa paid them no mind. Occupied instead by the look of panic across the girl's face. Anna's eyes wide with fear and tears marring red stained cheeks.

Elsa balked and pushed harshly against the glass, her fists pounding against the surface. Anna winced at the sound before something black grabbed ahold of her shoulders. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she was dragged away into the shadows.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed. Frost spreading from her fingers.

But she was gone. Elsa's own frantic reflection staring back at her. Heart pounding Elsa fled from the room. The door slamming shut long after her footsteps finished echoing down the flagstones.

This is what her father had found? Why had he shared this knowledge? What was that?

Questions burned through Elsa's mind as she continued to run, fear crippling her judgement. This was no simple object. This was a looking glass of the likes Elsa had never encountered.

Elsa only slowed her pace when she realised she had run directly to the one place she had actively been avoiding. The familiar blue hues of Rowena Ravenclaw's personal wing washing over her in calming waves.

* * *

"Elsa?"

Anna watched the girl rush down the stairwell, a trail of rime coating the stairs. Quickly she followed the girl, ignoring the annoyed shouts of the portraits on the wall. "Elsa!" Rushing through the door she skid to a halt as Elsa leaned against a chair, her shoulders visibly shaking. The look in her eyes nothing but panic and pain.

"Anna?" Her voice cracked.

Anna approached her slowly, like Elsa was a cornered animal. Elsa was quick to wrap her fingers around her elbows pulling her into a tight embrace. Her hands rubbed over Anna's back, around her shoulders to cup her jaw. "Are you alright?"

Anna blinked. "Am I alright? You're the one that practically flew across the castle. What happened?" She felt her words tumble out, confused and concerned. Elsa never panicked, and she most certainly never ran.

"I, I did?" Elsa must have decided she was alright because she quickly took a step back her hands pulling away from her. Anna swiped at her, her hand catching her blue tie and pulling her close. After days of not having the girl near her, she felt intoxicated just being near the other girl. Her scent alluring, those freckles distracting.

"Are you alright?" Anna stressed her words, the panic fading to pure worry.

Elsa nodded never letting her eyes stray from Anna. "Yes. Yes I am. I'm uh, sorry for my behaviour."

Anna shook her head, her hands moving to Elsa's elbows. "It's ok, really." She assured her, bright eyes turning up in a smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Anna felt her heart rattle in her chest. When Elsa didn't say anything she continued much more tentatively. "I missed you these past few days."

"I'm sorry." Elsa said sounding small. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Anna took another step toward her, gently pushing the girl into the chair, and taking a seat on the small end table in front of her. "It's ok. I know you don't. I just, I wish you would talk to me. I never know what's going on in your head."

Elsa bit her lower lip in thought. Anna felt herself drawn to the action. The girl's pink lip disappearing behind a set of pearly teeth.

"I don't think I do either." Elsa answered cryptically looking at something behind Anna's ear.

"Maybe I can help." Anna hated how weak her voice sounded.

Elsa didn't seem to mind though, the smile she sent her warmed Anna's heart. "You already do."

Anna couldn't help but smile back. Seeing Elsa smile was one of her favourite things. "I meant it when I said you were the most important person." Maybe Kristoff was correct, maybe they just needed to be honest with each other.

Elsa pulled one of her hands into her lap, their knees brushing. "You are the sun and the moon to my world."

Her voice was so honest and vulnerable. Anna felt herself melt. Then it hit her, like a bludger to the solar plexus.

She didn't want a knight to sweep her off her feet. She had Elsa. She had always had Elsa. If anything she wanted to sweep Elsa off her feet. Anna wanted to find whatever had scared her and to chase it away, ensure that it would never harm her again. Elsa had always been there. A steady constant of support and love. Anna had just grown accustomed to having that presence. Her younger self not understanding had categorized their relationship out of ignorance, and she had never questioned it. Until now.

Carefully she placed her free hand against Elsa's cheek, feeling the cool skin beneath her warm fingers. The action bringing Anna close enough to feel Elsa's breath on her nose.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, her eyes flicking between Anna's own. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." She whispered. And she honestly didn't. She thought she had figured it out. Elsa had been in her life for so long now, so constant. The girl had played so many important roles Anna hadn't realised when they had come to this.

"We shouldn't." Elsa replied weakly, not elaborating.

"Why not?" Anna asked tenderly. "Does this not feel right."

Elsa gulped, her eyes wavering all over Anna's face.

"Has it not always felt right?" She continued, her voice soft. She brushed a thumb across the girl's cheek.

Elsa took a shaky breath, her eyelids fluttering.

Anna paused her ministrations. "You figured it out."

Elsa was quick to meet her gaze. Her normally blue eyes dark.

"Oh Elsa." Guilt and grief flooded her immediately. "How long?"

"How long what?" Her voice shook, but her eyes were steady. It was all the answer Anna needed.

"I'm so sorry it took me this long." She shook her head frustrated with herself.

"Anna no." Elsa quickly reassured her. "It's not your fault." Her voice shook. "We shouldn't."

Anna slowly shook her head, her eyes flicking again to Elsa's lips. "But I want too, and unless you stop me; I'm going to kiss you."

Elsa paused clearly conflicted. Each second marked by the steady pounding of Anna's heart. But ever so slowly Elsa's hand reached up to Anna's own cheek, her fingers wrapping around the back of her neck.

It was all the encouragement Anna needed. She slid forward off the table and let her knees fall on either side of Elsa's thighs, straddling the girl. With one last look into Elsa's eyes, Anna closed the distance between them.

Her eyes slipped closed in bliss as their lips met. Elsa was so soft, her touch so gentle and tender. It was as if Elsa was afraid she would disappear. Anna was afraid she might, that she might just drift away. Her hand still held still by Elsa's gripped tighter, anchoring her to the world.

All worry and concern dissipated. Her mind normally cluttered with stray thoughts and internal monologue was silenced. Conscious thought had been replaced by the sure euphoria of feeling Elsa brush her lips against hers. The gentle fingers sliding through the hair at the nape of her neck pulled her away from the room, the entire world. The only thing that existed was the girl underneath of her. Her porcelain skin smooth as marble under Anna's fingers.

Elsa's lips glided against hers, catching her bottom one between her own. Anna sucked in a shaky breath at the action. A low murmur reverberating from Elsa's throat and vibrating against Anna's palm.

Elsa's nose brushed against hers as she pulled away, half lidded eyes a deep cobalt blue. It was too soon. But Anna could only stare at the girl not fit to be called a human. Only an angel. An angel with flushed cheeks and pink lips that must be softer than a cloud. It wasn't enough. Anna needed more. She would always need more of Elsa. She melted against the girl, chests flushed together.

Elsa simply wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her closer burying her warm face in Anna's neck. A soft kiss pressed to the base of her neck. Anna shivered, a cold wave washing over her.

"Elsa." Her voice practically a moan. The girl hummed against her, nose brushing against her neck. "Don't stop. Please." Her voice a breathy whine, she tugged Elsa's chin back toward her own.

Elsa smiled warmly at her. "If I do I might wake up from a wonderful dream."

Anna pushed their noses together, the familiar action comforting. "This is the best dream I've ever had."

Elsa chastly pushed her lips against hers. "It's the same dream I always have."

Words failing her, Anna wrapped her arms tighter. Why had it taken them so long to do this?

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked tenderly, ducking her head to meet Anna's eyes.

Anna smiled lazily. "I don't think I have ever been better." She pushed her lips back to Elsa's, kissing the smile off her face. She'd be willing to spend the rest of the day doing just that.

* * *

_Eh, not sure how I feel about that. I suppose there will have to be more until I get it proper._

_Just for clarification though - the Mirror of Erised is explained by Dumbleore to show your deepest desire, erised is desire backwards. This is _not_ that mirror. The Mirror of Erised will not appear in this story._

_Oh a more negative note, I told a few of you I hoped this would be up Friday. It's obviously late (sorry). Updates have been a bit slow these past few chapters as far as I'm concerned. I thought you deserved to know why, because they will probably continue at this rate for the next foreseeable future. I've been in and out of the hospital these past few weeks. I'm not sick or dying, just injured. So don't worry._

_All of this has put me severely behind with my life and other obligations. I wish I had time to write but I am afraid I just don't. I also do not feel comfortable releasing chapters for the purpose of publishing. You all have been patient and kind this entire way and deserve some quality work. So I'll do my best to get it to you. I'm really enjoying this story and it means the world that you do are as well._

_-Meg_


	17. Investigation

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You were all amazing and I feel very blessed. I didns not why yous get on with this.

Heads up - changed my pen name for consistency.

* * *

**Investigation**

Elsa let her shoulders sink back into the chair behind her, never releasing her hold on Anna's waist. She felt full, complete, utterly free, and most of all happy. The pleasant warmth of Anna had seeped through and consumed her completely. For the first time in probably forever Elsa did not feel afraid of giving herself a heart attack from being near the other girl.

Anna fiddled with the tie around Elsa's neck, her legs locking into place. Elsa smiled as their roles slowly reversed. As Anna worried her lower lip between her teeth, Elsa dug her thumbs into the girl's hips. "Hey." She called gently, drawing those teal eyes back to hers.

Elsa opened her mouth to soothe her but realised she was unable. The Anna before her not one she had ever seen. Yes her cheeks were flushed and her eyes lazy like when she dragged herself down to the breakfast table. Her hair lightly tousled just as when Marshmallow had enough cuddling and forced his way out of her grasp. But Elsa had never seen them both at once. Especially without the added affect of those slightly swollen lips. The blush across Anna's cheeks stretched over her nose like a delicate bridge, enunciating each small freckle. Elsa started to count them, her eyes drawing shapes across the girl's skin.

"You're beautiful." Elsa breathed unable to hold it in any longer.

The fiddling on her tie halted and shaky fingers crawled up her neck to her cheeks. Elsa gently placed her own over the top of them to quell the vibrations being sent through her jaw, despite feeling unstable herself.

"Well you've clearly never looked in a mirror." Anna said her voice barely shaking. "You're probably the prettiest girl in the world."

Elsa felt herself shudder at the use of the word mirror. The look of unadulterated horror across Anna's face all to easy to imagine with the girl sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Anna startled. "I-I didn't mean too. Well I did, you are gorgeous, but what I er meant was. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Her fast speech pulled Elsa back to the present. Quickly she swiped a finger across the girl's lips, shivering at the smooth skin. "You're alright." She interrupted. She did not elaborate though. Now was not the time.

After a pregnant pause Anna nervously twisted a strand of hair. "What do we do now?"

Elsa felt her shift on her lap and willed herself not to react. "We could start with putting feeling back in our legs." She teased.

Anna's eyes widened comically as she shifted backwards sputtering apologies. Elsa chuckled locking her fingers behind the small of her back. With a mild tug she rotated the other girl between the arm of the chair and her side.

"That was smooth." Anna giggled.

Elsa shifted her hands comfortably. "I loathe to be the informant, but you are rather predictable." She said with a kind smile.

"That's not what the Ravenclaw keeper says." Anna replied good naturedly.

"That is because he is a bumbling git compared to you."

Anna smiled and tucked her head under Elsa's chin. "Are you coming to the match?"

Elsa nodded against her hair. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Anna smiled, wrapping an arm across Elsa's midsection. "Good. I play better when you're there."

"You play wonderfully regardless."

Anna opened her mouth to respond but a deep growl from her stomach beat her to it.

Elsa though polite enough not to laugh openly could not stop her shoulders from shaking, jostling Anna's head. "Has it been two hours already?" She teased, enjoying the unimpressed pout forming on Anna's face.

"I do _not_ eat every two hours." She grumbled.

"Of course not." Elsa responded knowing full well her tone implied she did not agree. Mindful of Anna, she pushed herself to her feet. "Let's go feed you." She reached for the book neglected on the table. But Anna failed to move and it caused Elsa to pause, a curious glance directed at the girl. "Are you alright?"

Anna looked up at her through her long lashes. The playful pout disappeared and replaced itself with a look of dread. "Els, what about." She audibly gulped. "What about well, us?"

Elsa pulled her book into her stomach. "I don't know." She answered quietly. "I have nothing to compare any of this too." She gnawed her lower lip considering the consequences. "What about Hans?"

Anna's brows smashed together so fast Elsa almost missed it. "What about Hans?"

"Is he not your prince charming?" Elsa asked using the words Anna had proclaimed when he had asked her to the Ball.

Anna stood up quickly as if putting herself closer to Elsa made her words more truthful. "No. He, just, no."

"Anna it's alright." Elsa said. "You are allowed to pursue him." The words spilling from her lips felt like venom. Each syllable a stab to her heart. But Anna's freedom triumphed over herself. Anna should have the ability to choose, especially when so many of her early life choices had been removed.

Anna shook her head quickly all but grabbing the book out of Elsa's hand and tossing it behind her. Elsa winced as it hit the cushions. At least she'd trained the girl to throw it at something soft.

"There is no Hans; only you. I meant what I said: you are the most important person." Anna reassured her, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck.

Elsa nodded weakly, convinced this was still all too good too be true. "I don't know what we are doing." The confession surprisingly easy to admit. "I think it would be best to do nothing right now." She said slowly, trying to formulate the foreign words in her head. "It would be rash to find labels when we don't have answers. When we aren't comfortable."

Anna nodded, her eyes asking her to continue. "So we give it a bit of time and readdress it?"

Elsa nodded. "If that's alright with you."

Anna quickly nodded her own affirmation. "You're right. My whole concept of prince charming just changed twice in a month." Her confidence slipped from her smile. "I don't know what I'm really doing either."

Elsa didn't have an answer for her, instead she slid her own arms around Anna's waist. "I meant what I said." She didn't have to continue. Anna's face lit up like a candle before turning a deep red. Elsa decided she could get used to being this close together.

"So we're ok?" Anna asked. "We can still be… us?"

Elsa nodded. "We can. I like us."

Anna's stomach rumbled again in protest. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully, but glad that things had not really changed. "Come on Freckles. I'm sure there is food somewhere."

Anna sheepishly headed toward the door. "Good. I could eat a feast."

"Then we should not keep her majesty waiting should we?" Elsa retrieved her book.

"Uhh," Anna tsked, puffing out her chest. "Is that the way to greet me?"

Elsa paused before cockily shoving her hand to her hip. "I do not know. Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Anna twirled playfully allowing her skirt to billow around her thighs before dropping into a deep curtsey. Elsa noted immediately the shortness of the garment did not allow for the motion to be entirely modest. She forced a neutral mask across her face, willing to at least temporarily appeal to the girl's playful nature.

"Her royal highness Anna, Princess-consort from the House of Lancaster." A devilish smirk adjourned the girl's face. Her tone the epitome of royalty.

Elsa concealed a smile behind a hand. "Princess consort? And who pray awarded you that title?" Pushing her shoulders back she tried to use the soft but commanding tone her mother was so fond of.

Anna rose from her stooped position with a sense of grace unlike herself. "Excuse me Ma'am," Her eyes flashed with an authoritative presence. "The House of Lancaster is an old and noble one." Her tone took on a haughty quality. "It has outlasted the likes of even the great Tudors." Stalking toward her, Elsa desperately tried to ignore the alluring shake of her hips. "They have proven their loyalty to our country through generations of sacrifice. Speak poorly of them again and you shall find your next house will be of stone in the Tower of London." Anna's eyes sparked with a dangerously dark glint that Elsa had never seen before, let alone had directed toward her. It was almost predatory.

Elsa felt her own pupils dilate. Her jaw slacked slightly. That was, well this was something else entirely.

Anna let her arms fall to her hips as she dropped her ruse. A bright smile graced her face and she closed the last bit of distance. Lightly tugging her wrist Anna pulled Elsa out the door.

Her mind drawing a complete blank, Elsa felt her tongue clicking uselessly behind her teeth. She spit out the first words that came to mind. "The Tower has not had prisoners for almost fifty years."

Without slowing or releasing her arm Anna looked back over her shoulder at the older girl. Her eyes lingering on Elsa's face which was no doubt tinged an embarrassing pink. With a satisfied smirk and a wink Anna turned back to direct them down the hall. Whatever she had been searching for in Elsa's face had clearly been found.

Elsa followed the girl to the Dining Hall knowing full well their conversation was not over, simply sated. Elsa may hide behind books and isolation, but Anna hid her own insecurities behind humour and apparently a desire to stuff chocolate in her face. They would reconvene later, as soon as Elsa could wrap her mind around what had transpired.

* * *

As soon as she had left Anna in the Great Hall with an endlessly refilling plate of food she rushed to the owlery. Fletcher sensing her panic took flight despite the high sun. Elsa had to force herself not to return every hour in anticipation of the bird.

A cross looking eagle owl tapped at her window that night with the sloppiest handwriting she had ever seen from her father.

_Elisabeth,_

_Fletcher will return tomorrow with more. Whatever you do, do not tell Anna. Lord knows that girl gets into enough trouble already._

_Keep safe, love._

As promised Fletcher had found her the next morning. A very large letter strapped with far more restraint than necessity to his leg. The bird had not been impressed to say the least. After a few apologies, Elsa slammed the door to her dorm room. Guaranteed to be empty with the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin later, the isolation exactly what Elsa needed.

Pulling the curtains closed around her bed, Elsa hastily pulled the letter from her school bag. Fingers twitching she hoped this would provide the answers she desperately needed.

_Elsa,_

She sighed in relief. They hadn't used her full name this time. Always a good start.

_The looking glass you referenced is something Alexander and I discovered during our final year. It is a mysterious thing that we never quite learned the true nature of. There is little to no documented evidence, and the conclusions Alex and I determined are inconclusive at best._

Elsa reread the last line. This could not have been stated in the previous letter?

_I initially discovered it. For some strange and illogical reason Hogwarts houses old and invaluable items. More often or not, these items are incredibly dangerous. Alex and I used the looking glass, as we referred to it, as a catalyst for removing all hazardous items from the school. There is no reason other than foolishness to keep them on the grounds._

_As far as we are concerned, the looking glass shows the future. Alas, as the future is undetermined, it is only capable of showing a potential future._

The letter slipped from Elsa's fingers. Possible meant potential. Potential to Elsa meant probable. One of the many possible futures involved Anna being dragged away from her, a silent scream ripped from her mouth. Elsa scrambled to read the next lines.

_Possible is not determined though. There are many things that Alexander and I saw that did not come true. The future is constantly changing. It is unpredictable, and rightfully so._

_Elsa, that year many things transpired. It is initially why your mother and I were so hesitant to search for those letters. The mysteries of the looking glass have been buried in time, and there they need to stay._

_Alex and I spent many a hours staring at that mirror trying to piece together our futures and how we could reap the benefits. Your mother does not know it, but I used a number of possibilities to work up the courage t-_

Elsa quickly averted her eyes to the next paragraph. However politely worded, there were some things she did not wish to know about her parents.

_While it worked well for me, Alex was not so lucky. The looking glass haunted him for many years. You may recall seeing it in his home as a child. Alex became obsessed not necessarily with knowing the future, but with understanding it, and with ensuring no one else ever discovered it._

_He and I did not see eye to eye on this. Both yours and Anna's mothers were kept in the dark for a very long time about it. One lesson we were never able to teach you is the importance of communication. I know this is the last thing you want to read from me, but it almost tore our family apart. Anxiety consumed Alex. The looking glass is dangerous. And I forbid you to research it._

_It's location is unknown. It was removed from Alex's possession after his passing. I refused to have it in our house. And I refuse to allow you to let it consume you._

Did he really not know, or was he trying to keep her safe through ignorance? He had kept so many secrets over the years, all of them had. She herself had practically lied earlier to Anna, having not disclosed the looking glass. This could just be another ruse.

_Elsa, this is for your own good. It is not an attempt to keep you from the world. As you are almost a legal adult, we can discuss it further at Christmas. Until then, stay away. Keep you and Anna safe._

Elsa neglected to read the closing remarks, she had learned enough. What she had seen had not been a memory than. She had just been wearing an old dress. Confusion started to dissipate. The image had been in a familiar place, it really could have been at any time. Elsa was willing to accept her father's words as truth. What she had seen with one visit had hit her so strongly, she did not want to imagine what her father could have seen with multiple visits. She shuddered at the thought. One was enough for her.

But it could not be enough. Tucking the letter in the depths of her trunk, Elsa headed out of the room. Anna's safety was at stake. Elsa would do what it took to keep her safe. Not even her father could prevent that. First though, she had a Quidditch match to attend.

* * *

Climbing to the top of the stands, Elsa wished she had kept the letter for later. There was barely any space left.

"Elsa!"

Hans waved one of hands from about half way up the rows, a merry smile across his face. Confused but happy to be out of the walkway she made her way toward him.

"How are you?" He enthusiastically asked, letting her slide into the space next to him.

His smile was massive, his teeth flashing in the light. Elsa watched it stretch across his face. It was almost the way Anna's did. It was a little comforting, considering she had never actually had a real conversation with the boy.

"I'm alright. Little to complain about." She answered trying not to let her eyes stray to the pitch. "How are you?"

His smile widened if possible. He seemed to be happy with her question, because he launched into an elaborate story about Quidditch and something that Elsa wasn't paying attention too. The teams had walked out to the pitch, Anna's hair clearly marking her presence as she excitedly skipped ahead of the large mass that was Kristoff.

"I'm so happy she has this." Hans said noting Elsa's attention had wavered.

Elsa nodded, not completely paying attention.

"I'm also happy she has you."

That distracted her. He may not know it yet, but they were they not rivals, for lack of a better term? Both vying for Anna's immediate attention. Elsa tried to keep the self-satisfied smirk from her face, realising at least temporarily she was the victor.

"She talks about you all the time." Hans answered, his smile never faltering. "She really looks up to you. My brothers may have been a burden, but it's nice to know sisters can be nice."

Elsa nodded unable to swallow the bile building in her throat. There was that dreaded word again. _Sisters_. "I'm happy to have her around." She choked out.

Hans clapped her on the shoulder. Elsa jerked under the sudden pressure. "You two are adorable."

Elsa watched him carefully, his smile still adjourned his face the same as it had. Yet there was a flash in his eyes. What was that? Elsa had never seen that. He was always happy, genuine, and thoughtful. But now he was outgoing and talkative. Had he picked up on Anna's personality somewhere?

But how and when? He had not been here long enough. Disgruntled, Elsa returned her attention to the game that was about to begin. She would add Hans Sunderland to her list of mysteries.


	18. Debate

Ahaha you all suspect no good from Hans. You're all paranoid, what has he done? Its because he is a Slytherin isnt it! I think he has potential.

I have critics! I dislike you. All of you. You make me so unhappy as I read your walls of text. But I recognise the time you spent to point out my flaws. I reread each of them and I try to better each chapter because of them. So even though you often make me unhappy, I appreciate you deeply. Thank you.

* * *

**Debate**

Mathematics is a fascinating subject especially considering the real world application. The Wizarding World may not have much use of it, but the Muggles had made much progress with the magical rules of numbers. Their architecture a prime and interesting example.

Muggle precision had built the rooms of Anderson Manor actually. Elsa could image Tudors stretching rulers across doorframes until even the keyholes were in a perfect line. In fact, three hundred years later they were still in line. As a child, Elsa could stare through an entire corridor, which was often five or six doors.

Muggle innovation had long since surpassed her own people's. And in Elsa's opinion it needed to be corrected. A recent discovery called 'disinfectant' had begun to surface. Elsa understood little of it, but it was certainly something her world did not yet possess. Despite being able to mend bones and regrow hair, they still fought the symptoms of infection and not the source.

While Medicine was engaging, mathematics was where Elsa's true passion simmered. Maths never lied. It was cut and dry, true or false. And when her parent's had asked her almost a year and a half ago what she wished to study, Elsa had not hesitated.

_"You are the last Anderson. It is vital you carry the family forward."_ Her father's words were a mantra Elsa had grown up with.

It was something Elsa took pride in. The authority she would possess upon inheriting the tools she needed. Her fingers itched to bring Mathematics back to the Wizarding World.

"That's very admirable, dear." Susan drawled. "But I doubt the Anderson name carries much weight in the Muggling world."

"But it does." Elsa insisted. Regret instantly consumed her at how childish that response sounded.

She set the ice sculpture she had been fiddling with on the library desk. Obviously this would need more concentration. The library empty, the books their only company from the top of their high rising perches always provided the only audience to the brass words that would undoubtedly spill from Susan's mouth.

"Your family was tainted when the War of Roses ended and the House of Lancaster took reign."

There they were. Elsa would have interrupted but Anna's remark from earlier stuck her memory. Princess consort of the house of Lancaster she had teasingly declared her new title. The girl knew a bit more about history than she let on.

Susan continued through, ignoring Elsa's lingering attention. "It was further marred when that idiot cousin or whomever she was, Catherine, came about."

Elsa sat up straight in her chair, the thick oak creaking. "My family bears much more honour than the Howard's and Catherine was but a girl."

"A girl who was beheaded on the banks of the Thames for treason against the Crown." Susan interjected.

"That was over three hundred years ago. All prestige has been restored." Elsa retorted. "And please do tell, what authority does the Whitehall family hold?"

Silence consumed them. Only the groaning of the old stone and whispering of the tapestries to fill the void. Finally Susan cracked a smile, her brown eyes twinkling. "Touche, Anderson."

Elsa eased back into her chair. "One day Whitehall, you may beat me, but it is not today."

"I'll bide my time." Susan replied confidently. "Each time we fence, you get a bit more cocky. Eventually you'll slip."

"It's been five years. I would not hold your breath." Elsa teasingly replied.

"You're less humble than you used to be." Susan said her eyes lazily roaming the empty desks.

Elsa smiled fondly at her. "Dare I say that was almost kind coming from you. Are we becoming friends?"

Susan scoffed. "We shan't be if you go soft on me. Save that for your girlfriend."

Elsa paled as she struggled to find a suitable response. "Do not make assumptions. You know as well as I, I am simply providing her with the proper mentoring you neglected."

Susan laughed loudly, the sound harsh against the stillness of the evening air. "And what have you been mentoring her in; or is that talk for behind closed doors in bedchambers? Save that argument for someone who hasn't seen you two stare at each other like pups."

Elsa resisted the urge to not pout. They could not be that obvious, and they most certainly were not puppies. No. Susan simply had known her and Anna for too long and too well. She was an anomaly.

"Not that I particularly care." Susan continued, finding the wood finish in front of her interesting. "The two of you have always been close and while you may dwell on things, Anna does not."

Elsa chuckled very aware of the veracity of that statement. "It actually hit her like a bludger. I don't thinks he was expecting it."

"A bludger?" Susan shot her a knowing smirk. "She's rubbing off on you."

Elsa scowled but inwardly the idea made her a bit giddy. Being able to share her feelings not something she was used too with her peers. But sharing meant trusting. That was a new word for Elsa. "This is something that stays between us." Her words came out a bit more forceful than intended. But Susan had become a liability despite her jest. "I am not courting Anna." She clarified.

"Yet." Susan smirked her coy smile growing.

"Remember your place Whitehall." Elsa warned. After five years they both knew the threat was empty but it was there none the less.

Susan sobered slightly, returning herself to a dignified position. "It it not my place to speak of it."

Elsa nodded in approval.

"Does she know what is in store for you after Hogwarts?"

Elsa was just as happy to concede to another topic but this one was just as tender. "There is no need to talk of the future before it is set." The irony of her words rang loudly in Elsa's ears. If only she could take her own advice.

"You aren't betrothed?" Susan asked in bewilderment.

Elsa shook her head. "My parents have given me until my twenty-first birthday to do as I please.

Susan whistled lowly out of respect. "Even my parents have begun talking."

Elsa nodded gravely, not immune to the society and class they had been born into. Elsa's condition was uncommon to say the least. It had been something her parents had promised her many years ago and they held true to their word.

It was one of the strongest gestures of love they had ever exhibited to her. It made the early and long initial years at Hogwarts more bearable. Accompanied by Fletcher and the endless stream of letters between here and Anderson Manor, Elsa felt blessed and unworthy by her parents.

"So you can do whatever you want until you're twenty-one?" Susan asked curiously.

"Yes. It's when I plan on learning about maths and building the Anderson name through collaboration." That exact line had proudly been told to her parents.

"And you can do that as an unmarried woman?" Susan asked incredulously. It was to be expected though given the circumstance.

In Elsa's opinion, Susan was much too good at playing Devil's advocate.

"Do you know anything of the scientist Charles Babbage?" Elsa asked.

Susan nodded bored. "Muggle, Cambridge, mathematician, linguist."

"He built a computing machine." Elsa interjected ready to get to the point.

"And he is being inducted into the society of stuffy old men because of it." Susan drawled. "But Elsa, he is still a man and you frankly are not."

"But he did not do it alone." Elsa insisted. "He had a partner, an equal. And she was a woman. Her name is Ada Lovelace."

"Sounds like a name for a cortisone." Susan laughed.

"Well yes." Elsa frowned. "But she is still an accomplished mathematician that is opening up the World to an entirely new aspect of science."

"Who is _not_ being inducted and showered with praise." Susan countered ever the cynic.

"But she _is_ being recognised." Elsa argued. "And that is a start. The World is changing Susan I am not going to stand by and watch it happen. I am going to be a part of it. Recognition be damned, change is the goal."

Susan regarded her carefully, calculating. After a pregnant pause she bowed her head in resignation. "I don't think I have ever heard you curse. You win again Anderson."

A real and full smile stretched across Elsa's face. "The outcome is rarely important, the company always better." It was a practiced and tired line, both of them knew. But it was always the way they ended.

With a parting nod, Susan stood. Her chair creaked under her as she left. With there almost playful volley finished there was no need for them to start together. They had both spent too much of their childhoods alone to allow such company.

Elsa watched the empty space for a moment. Susan always did a wonderful job of putting things in perspective. Her upbringing similar to hers but closer to middle class allowed her to ontain a sense of realism many high class nobles remained ignorant of.

There were many things the two of them had bantered over throughout the years. But there were a few things she could not disclose even to Susan Whitehall. A few things that had lingered in Elsa's mind, like a low hanging apple. Low enough to taunt but not quite low enough to be reached.

Maybe a walk to the third floor would help. Susan might not be a solution, but there was a large piece of silver glass that Elsa might be about to puzzle through.

The first and probably least important came in the form of their new found friend. Whatever bubbly feelings Hans had found for the match had been subsequently lost since it's conclusion. He returned to his charming disposition. Elsa didn't understand it but Anna liked him and his overly charismatic nature so that was the end of that. Elsa's pride could not withstand another blow questioning the girl about it.

Not after she had confronted Anna after her match. Uneasiness swirling around her at how his personality suddenly shifted. No. She would happily not repeat _that_ experience despite how often it replayed in her mind.

_"You're jealous." A sly smile creeping across Anna's face._

_Elsa shook her head with disdain. Jealousy was such an ugly word._

_"Elsa." Anna chided. "I thought we went over this?"_

_Anna reached for her hands. Her own still dawned in the thick pads of her Quidditch uniform, felt foreign and heavy. Elsa hadn't responded to the touch. What was she supposed to do? A week ago it would have been a normal and innocent gesture of comfort. What was it now? Her hesitation was poorly received._

_Anna pulled back like she had been burned, her eyes brimmed with disappointment. It has quickly resolved to frustration. "Did we have to do this now? I haven't even gotten out of uniform." As if to prove her point she gestured to the crimson cloth and brown leather covering her._

_Elsa hadn't known what to say. She had a point. It didn't need to happen now. But everything was so confusing. She wanted nothing more than to wrap the girl in her arms despite whatever awful smell she wore and keep her safe from the mirror, from whatever had been inside it._

_"I'm supposed to be celebrating with the team." Anna whined clearly trying to speed up the conversation._

_"It's just a game." Elsa snapped, her own annoyance boiling in her chest. "This is more important."_

_"What is?" Anna demanded harshly._

_She couldn't explain. Not without explaining everything. Her father had made a few excellent points, mostly with keeping the identity of the looking glass a secret. It would have to wait. More evidence was needed. Until that was provided she appeared clingy and jealous. Neither of those sat well with Elsa, or Anna apparently._

_Anna huffed a puff of fringe off her sticky forehead. A little of her anger leaving as she looked at the ground. "You froze the flagstone."_

It had taken the better part of a week to assimilate back to normal. Neither of them really willing to relent their stubborn streak, but clearly feeling miserable without the other. Trying to keep her mind off of how quickly Elsa had gone from feeling on top of the world to feeling underneath it, she headed toward the third floor.

She had known Anna for years, spent days memorising the girl but she didn't know her in this way. Elsa didn't know Anna as anything more than platonic. She wanted to yes, but maybe they had moved too fast. Concern had transferred from Anna not liking what she saw in the older girl to Elsa not liking what she saw in Anna. Elsa's earlier and more cynical notions of love began to force their way into her thoughts.

It did not sit well with Elsa. She trailed a frosted finger along the wall as if dispelling a slick rime would rid her body of troubles. Determination to feel something other than annoyance at herself or worse Anna fueled her actions from down the hall and into the room with the looking glass.

Confidently she strided toward it.

"I know what you are, and I will not be beaten." She informed the mirror, crossing her arms against her chest in defiance.

The mirror rippled. It's silver surface returning her to Anderson Manor. Elsa watched it carefully looking for subtle cues to prove her father's words.

She was sitting at her father's desk, in his study. The stuffy room identical to the one now. Ornate portraits of family history stretched across canvas under gold gilded frames. A pile of parchment scattered across the dark wood of the desk.

Elsa took a small step forward unable to read the titles and wishing she wasn't so hesitant to bring her glasses. If not for the blonde hair, Elsa would have sworn she was looking at her slim skirt of her dress much more suited toward a woman than a girl. Elsa could see her limbs had finally stopped growing and curved hugged her currently lanky frame. Elsa peered closer. Did this looking glass show random images or those of importance? She could not tell.

__A silent noise out of frame alerted her desk bound self and Elsa watched her eyes pick up from the desk. But those weren't her eyes. They were someone else's, something else. These eyes were _dead_. There was little joy flicking in them as tey followed the newly entered man.

Elsa almost smiled despite the situation. If she looked like her mother, than Edward could pass for his mother's twin. He moved toward the desk with practiced familiarity. It was then Elsa noticed the ring on her finger. The same ring Edward's grandmother wore today. The one who's brother rested now on Edward's own hand.

Elsa felt her throat close up. She had managed to avoid the topic of marriage for the majority of her life thanks to her parents. It was something she never thought about, and as such could not ever really picture herself a part of. It was not that Edward a poor choice of suitor, or someone else a better one. Elsa simply could not imagine living her life with a single human being.

The dark depths of her mind started to stir.

Elsa quickly shut them down, and the mirror returned to it's natural state. As Elsa struggled to keep her breathing in check she watched her older self fade to her current one. Nervous eyes twitched before her, and her fingers were fiddling with the wrinkles forming in the hem of her skirt.

That had told her nothing.

Slowly Elsa started to realise why her father had warned her of this. The anxiety that spread through her now, must have been what Alexander felt all those years ago. It was maddening. To catch a glimpse but to not have context.

What year had it been? If Elsa was at her father's desk, where were her parents? Where had Anna been in all of that? There were so many questions. There were more now than there had been the first time. There were even fewer answers. This was not mathematics. This was a science that Elsa did not understand.

She felt compelled to take another step toward the mirror and demand it show her something else. But an internal pull stopped her. It was her father's words echoing their warning. Alexander had been consumed by this mystery. She could not let the same happen to her.

Unlike Alexander, Elsa needed to remain in control. She did not have the luxury to fall back on her friends. But why not?

_You know why_. The voice of reason in her head agitated her. That voice sounded an awful lot like her father. It would be best to conceal this. To pretend everything was fine, just until she could sort through it all. Besides she had a Charms exam in a few days and that had always been a subject Elsa enjoyed. She would not let a silly boy and a useless mirror ruin her chance at a perfect mark.

Wrinkling her nose at the mirror, Elsa knew she had not won the battle. However, she had not lost, merely conceded until a later date. With that small piece of knowledge the only thing holding her dignity together Elsa left. Maybe instead of arguing with an inanimate object she should ask a particular freckled girl how her day has been. Said girl's absence in Elsa's life not something that she wished to continue.


End file.
